


Brotherhood

by larxenethefirefly



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Family, Friendship, Gen, basically an excuse for me to share my headcanons, this fic is very self indulgent but I refuse to apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larxenethefirefly/pseuds/larxenethefirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The liberation of Rome has begun. For one Lucia Vedette, it's also the beginning of a new life. When Ezio Auditore offers her a chance to save her beloved city, she leaves behind the shy, timid girl and through the support of new friends and family becomes someone greater than she had ever dreamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with Brotherhood instantly, and it's by far my most favorite game of the series. So of course this plot bunny latched on, because if there's anything better than assassins, it's lady assassins.
> 
> This story revolves heavily around game canon. I have not read any of the books and most of my information is drawn from the game and the wiki, so if there's any canonical errors I apologize. I tried to stay as true to the timeline as I could.
> 
> Thanks to taracynara for the look-over! Any and all grammatical errors are due to my clumsy fingers.  
> Warning: This story starts with an attempted rape. If it triggers you in any way, turn back now, or skip over the scene.

When Lucia had set off that morning to visit her mother, the furthest thing from her mind was that she would be in danger.

Ever since the Borgia took power, life in Rome had grown steadily worse. Lucia managed to escape most of it, since her father’s business had sold for a sum that allowed her to live comfortably if she was careful with her money. Her mother had inherited the villa in the city and everything in it, had paid off all existing debts and now owned it outright. Lucia herself was settled in a small house against the cliffs, selling her extra vegetables at the small market nearby and taking in stray cats. Other than the daggers she always carried on her- Theodore Vedette may have wanted sons, but he wasn’t going to let his daughter out on her own without being able to defend herself- she was, all in all, the perfect Roman lady. An upstanding citizen, well known by the surrounding locals for her kindness (if somewhat concerned for her aloofness), and a family name that carried a small amount of weight among the middle class.

Unfortunately, the Borgia soldiers had decided that a single woman walking alone meant easy prey.

Her basket of fresh tomatoes dashed upon a few rocks and her dress torn across the skirt from the initial ambush, Lucia had managed to take down two of the men before the Captain pinned her down. Lucia screamed, but the villagers and farmers had long ago scattered. They were poor, unable and unwilling to fight against their oppressors, and they were happy to let the guards take advantage of a single woman if it meant they went unharassed for a while. She wanted to hate them but she couldn’t; instead she hated the guards, the Borgia, the circumstances that had bred these men-

Her daggers were wrenched from her hands as the Captain laughed, and she spat in his face. “You’re a wild one,” he sneered. “I’ll have fun taming you.”

She struggled, but he was bigger and stronger, and Lucia finally began to panic. He subdued her wild motions easily, and the remaining men with him jeered. _Please God_ , she begged, _don’t let them do this, please…_

There was a crunch, and a strangled cry; the Captain swore and rolled off her, and Lucia stared at the sky, stunned, before her fight or flight instinct kicked in and she scrambled upright. A man in black robes and armor was battling the guards, sword flashing, and she only knew that he saved her, and that she needed to help him, somehow. Even though her legs were shaking and it took her far too long to grab her daggers off a dead guard, she hurled herself at the back of a guard, her daggers sinking into his back with a sickening crunch. He howled in pain and Lucia went sprawling with him, and she managed to tug one out before turning to the final guard, a man wielding a pike. Her unknown saviour was busy with deflecting the lengthy weapon, searching for a way through his defenses. Lucia stabbed the guard’s armpit instead as he was distracted by the man in black, and as he shouted in pain and surprise the stranger sank his sword into the man’s throat, and whirled away as he pulled the sword out in a spray of blood.

Lucia stood there, shaking, her dress bloodied and torn and one of her daggers still in the body of a groaning, struggling guardsmen. The hooded man killed him quickly with a blade through the neck- and where had he gotten that? it wasn’t in his hand a minute ago- before he tugged Lucia’s dagger out and handed it to her, hilt first. “Are you alright?” he asked, his accent identifying him from a different part of Italy. 

“I’m… I’m not sure,” she admitted. “They were going to rape me, but then you showed up instead.” She shakily cleaned her daggers off on her skirt before putting them back in their sheaths. “Thank you, _messere_. I don’t know if I can repay your kindness.”

He considered her, a slight tilt to his head- the hood obscured his eyes, so she couldn’t read his expression. “How did you learn to fight?” he asked, instead.

Lucia clasped her hands in front of her nervously. “My father,” she replied. “He was a nobleman’s guard, before he retired. He didn’t want his daughter wandering the streets without being able to fend off thieves and drunkards.” She kicked at one of the guards. “He never taught me anything like this.” She couldn’t quite keep the fear and bitterness out of her voice, but she felt she deserved it, all things considered.

A small part of her mind was panicking over the fact that she had just assisted in the slaughter of five men. The louder part was still reeling from the feeling of the Captain pushing her to the ground, and their unwelcome hands on her.

“I take it you are no friend of the Borgia,” he said, after seeing her hate-filled glare at the Captain.

“The Borgia took my father from me when he refused to end his retirement,” she retorted. “And they torment the people. I’ve seen good people’s lives destroyed by them, but I am only one person.” She hugged herself, shaking, “and even if I wanted to help them, I can’t even protect myself.”

He was silent, then held out his hand. “Forgive me, I don’t think I’ve introduced myself. My name is Ezio Auditore.”

“Lucia Vedette,” she replied, and shook it. 

“My pleasure, Lucia,” he said, and his tone turned serious. “I am no friend of the Borgia either, and I am here to liberate Rome from their rule. What say you to helping me?”

Lucia stared, then twisted her fingers together nervously. “Will you teach me to fight like you did?”

“That and more,” he replied, with a trace of humor in his tone. “If you accept, you’ll be inducted into the order of Assassin’s. What do you say?”

Her eyes widened. He was an assassin- no doubt the same one that she had been hearing rumors about for a year now, the one that had Cesare Borgia in an uproar apparently. “Me?” she asked, astonished. “An assassin?”

“You have limited skills now, but you have potential,” he replied. “It will be hard work and consist of months, if not years, of training, but at the end you will be more than capable of helping me liberate this city.”

“I…” she paused, considering. His words were… staggering. She had grown up believing that fighting was the realm of men, that women were to be protected and sheltered by the males of the family, and later her husband. Her father had taught her to defend herself in case her husband was not there, but only the basics. To actually be able to fight back and make a difference…

She looked down at the Captain who had nearly assaulted her. How many other women dealt with this? she wondered. How many times had they gotten away with it, until now?

Would she be stronger next time, so that she wouldn’t be terrified if this happened again?

“Yes,” she said, then met his hidden gaze. “Yes, I wish to help you fight. You saved me; let me help you save this city.”

He smiled, and Lucia saw a flash of amber brown eyes. “Then welcome, Lucia Vedette. We welcome you into the Brotherhood with open arms.”

Ezio escorted her to her home, where she hurriedly changed into one of the few trousers and shirts she owned, and packed her essentials. She made a list of everything else she wanted- Ezio assured her that he would send someone to retrieve them- and then they were heading to his own residence, where he told her that other novices were already stationed.

With her pack slung across her shoulder, she followed after him quickly, her mind still whirling. It felt a bit like a dream; a part of her wondered if she still wasn’t in that alley between houses, the guards leering at her, using a basket of tomatoes as a weapon as she threw her produce at them in an attempt to keep them away. And then the Captain pushing her down, and knowing that she was defenseless…

“Lucia? Are you alright?”

She realized she had stopped, and Ezio stood in front of her, frowning in concern. She shook herself. “I’m.. I’m fine,” she said, trying to control her panic. “It’s just…” her eyes skittered away, looking over the rolling Italian countryside, “I never expected that to happen to me.”

He placed a hand on her shoulder. “What matters now is that you can make sure it will never happen again, to you or anyone else,” he said. 

“I don’t know if I can forget that fear,” she admitted.

“Then use it. Remember what that fear felt like, and use it so that the next time you see it happen, you ensure no one else will feel like that again.”

There was an edge to his voice that made her think that he had experience, and Lucia wondered if he had witnessed or experienced something that had pushed him to this path as well; she merely nodded, however, thankful for the distraction.

They didn’t speak much after that, Lucia doing her level best to keep up with Ezio’s quick stride, and by the time they reached the small cluster of shops around the old building he had claimed, Lucia was exhausted and still smelling of blood and sweat. He led her inside without a word, and pointed her in the direction of the bath before going to a different part of the hideout.

Lucia wasn’t sure what to do, at first; then a small, brown haired man with a thin frame exited from a side room. He startled slightly when he saw her, then drifted closer with narrowed eyes. “Are you a new recruit?” he asked.

She nervously looked him over. He was wearing a plain robe, similar in style to Ezio’s, but less layered with a grey hood and a red sash. Another recruit, she surmised, and nothing at all like the guards. “Yes,” she said.

“My name’s Benji. Welcome to the Order.” He seemed to recognize her slightly lost expression, then paused. “Wait here. I’ll get Bianca; she’ll help you get settled.”

He hurried to another room, and a black-haired woman a little older than Lucia exited in similar robes. “Sorry about Benji,” she said after introducing herself. “He was a thief, before Ezio recruited him. Still a bit twitchy around us, although he’s better at conversation than Dominik.” She showed Lucia downstairs to the bathing room, which to her delight had a water pump. “We don’t have much yet, but this place has only served as the headquarters for Ezio’s war for four months now,” Bianca explained.

“How long have you been a recruit?” Lucia asked. 

“Two months,” she replied. “I was the second one brought in. The first was Dominik; he’s in the library right now. Or at least, what we call the library. It’s nothing but a few books and a shelf. He was a historian, before this; Ezio found the guards attacking him as he defended the caravan he was travelling with. Benji was caught carrying private documents stolen from a Borgia supporter, and Ezio was impressed with his archery during his rescue attempt.”

“What about you?”

“Guards were attacking orphans because they thought the kids had stolen some fruit,” Bianca said. “I saw them pay for it, but the guards wouldn’t listen. Once the leader struck the little girl I couldn’t stand by and watch.”

Lucia gave a thin smile. “Looks like we all have something in common, then.”

“I’m not surprised,” Bianca said. “Anyway, I’ll leave you to your bath, and see if I can’t find a bed for you. You‘ll be sharing a room with me; it won’t be much, but after training tomorrow, you’ll be happy to have it.”

She murmured a thank you, and the other woman left. Lucia closed the curtain that separated the tub from the rest of the room and busied herself with filling the old tub, the water lukewarm from Italy’s heat; she lowered herself into the water gratefully, then set to scrubbing as best she could with a nearly disintegrated bar of soap. It wasn’t enough to wash the feel of the guard’s hands on her, but when she finally stepped out of the bath and dried off with the one towel she thankfully grabbed, she no longer smelled like blood and dust and her hair was as clean as she could make it.

Bianca had snuck in at one point, because robes similar to hers were lying on a bench on the other side of the curtain. After taking a moment to figure out how to put it on, she dressed and slid on the provided footwear. The boots were slightly too big, but Lucia wasn’t going to complain about hospitality.

She exited the side room, and wandered until she heard voices. It was dinnertime, apparently- Bianca and Benji were at the table, along with several others she didn’t know. The other man in the white robes must be Dominik; he was older, around his late thirties, with pale blonde hair and dark eyes. He looked curiously at her when he arrived, and said, bluntly, “You’re small. That’ll work to your advantage.”

Lucia paused, awkwardly, in the doorway as everyone turned to look at her. She fidgeted. “Not so much against men twice my size,” she said, weakly.

An unknown man in dark clothing spoke. “That’s what your training is for.” He stood, and held out his hand when he approached. “Niccolo Machiavelli. I’m the leader of the Brotherhood. You must be Lucia.”

“An honor, _messere_ ,” she said, more than a little intimidated, and he guided her towards the table.

She took the spot next to Bianca, and was introduced to the others- a woman named Claudia, who was Ezio’s sister and the recent owner of the largest brothel (much to her brother’s disapproval), a thief by the name of Rory who was there on order of La Volpe, the Order’s spymaster, and another man named Petro who was a mercenary. Lucia took an immediate liking to Claudia- she was outspoken and strong willed, and Lucia could see the similarities between her and her brother in looks and, judging from Machiavelli’s comments, personality. 

“So tell me,” Claudia asked, after dinner was finished and before Lucia could leave, “how exactly did my brother recruit you?”

Lucia hesitated, glancing at the interested expressions. She didn’t want to talk about it, and even thinking about it caused cold sweat to break out; instead she merely shook her head. Thankfully, Claudia didn’t press, and said her goodbyes before leaving.

“You’d best get to bed,” Bianca said after the guests left, and Machiavelli had retired to his study. She had finished helping Lucia unpack, the room containing nothing more than two straw pallets and crates used for storage. “Training starts tomorrow, and you’ll need the rest.”

“So soon?” Lucia asked, surprised.

Bianca smiled slightly. “Just remember that you agreed to this.”

With that cryptic warning, she prepared for bed. Lucia, feeling lost, instead wandered further up the stairs, where a small patio resided. She carefully climbed onto the roof, the shingles still warm from the sun, and looked up at the stars above her. She didn’t want to sleep- didn’t want to remember those men’s hands on her, the feeling of powerlessness and fear. 

Lucia heard the church bells ringing in the distance, singing out the tenth hour of night, when the air changed behind her. She tensed, preparing to launch herself off the roof, when Ezio’s voice said, quietly, “You’re still awake?”

She shifted, carefully, to see the Assassin crouched behind her, shrouded in shadow. His armor made his outline hard to distinguish, but she knew what to look for.

“Couldn’t sleep,” she admitted. “I’ve always been a vivid dreamer, and with all that’s happened today…”

He tilted his head slightly, then moved to join her, his legs dangling over the edge of the roof. “The nightmares won’t go away,” he said. “Avoiding them doesn’t help.”

“I have a feeling that you’ve had your fair share,” she said before her brain could tell her to stop.

He chuckled, easing her sudden panic. “It’s hard not to have them, in this line of work,” he replied. “I’ve seen a great many things that would have ruined other men. As will you.”

“Good thing I’m a woman, then,” she said, and this time he laughed.

After a moment of silence, he hopped lightly off the roof and onto the patio, barely making a sound when he landed. “You should get some sleep, Lucia,” he said. “Trust me, you will wish you had more tomorrow. Machiavelli is a task master at best.”

“You do not train us?” she asked, surprised.

“Not tomorrow,” he said. “I have business in the city. Our numbers are still low, and the Borgia hold too much of a presence in Rome for me to operate as freely as I wish. Once I loosen their hold some more, I will have more time training my recruits.”

She slid off the roof, the robes allowing her more freedom of movement than her usual dresses. “Hopefully, that will change soon,” she said.

“Hopefully,” he agreed, then followed after her down the stairs.

He parted from her with a nod when they reached the door to the female quarters, and Lucia entered to see Bianca already fast asleep, her robes draped over a few stacked crates. Lucia changed into her own sleep clothes- soft cotton trousers and a shirt, she had forgotten nightgowns in her hasty packing- and crawled onto the straw pallet on the floor.

It took her a while to get settled, and even longer to fall asleep. The fear of dreaming was only a part of it- the other was the unknown sounds of the headquarters, of Bianca’s quiet snoring, the echo of someone walking in the hallway, and other foreign sounds she couldn’t name. She didn’t know when she fell asleep, only that she was woken up far, far too early.

“Rise and shine,” Bianca said. “Ready to start your first day of training?”

Lucia barely managed to stop herself before she hit Bianca with her pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on the layout of the Tiber Island headquarters:  
> There's a lot you don't see in the game, but from the outside the building appears to be quite extensive, and not a typical storage building. In my head, I imagine the living quarters (including the male/female dorms, Ezio's room, and Machiavelli's office, as well as the library) upstairs, with the main hall/armory/portrait gallery on the main floor. Downstairs and next to the ceremonial hall is a hallway for the kitchen area and the bathing room, which they all share. And since there's so many river entrances there has got to be SOME sort of cave down there, so that is where most of the basic training will take place. The decor is still the same, although the desk in the main hall is mostly used by the assassin recruits.  
> I don't know if the book or something in the game canon disputes this, but if it does, I once again apologize. I'm still brand new to this fandom so there's still a lot that I'm learning.


	2. Chapter 2

She was in a world of pain.

Machiavelli was indeed a taskmaster, and the first thing he had Lucia and the other recruits do after breakfast was run. And run. And run some more. The countryside was sparsely populated, and they only saw the odd messenger and horseback rider, which caused no end of envy. 

Her legs felt like water, her lungs burned, and she was far behind the others. Her robes were designed to be light and allow for freedom of movement, but they felt heavy and were no doubt sweat-soaked by the first mile. Benji had left them all behind pretty early, and Lucia had tried copying Machiavelli’s loping run as soon as they started, but she had never run for a great distance and Rome’s heat grew ever more pressing as the day wore on, and she was soon left alone.

She knew her path; Machiavelli had made it obvious, with set markers, but the sun was already high in the sky when she made it back to headquarters. Machiavelli was waiting impatiently, and as soon as she dragged herself inside he told her to get something to eat and join them in the caverns below.

The last thing Lucia felt like doing was eating, but if the morning was any indication she would need it. She gulped down three glasses of water before even touching her food, and forced down the bowl of soup and the bread left out for her.

When she got there, the others were waiting. Bianca gave her an amused smile, Benji a pained grimace. Dominik merely nodded at her. “Come here,” Machiavelli said, and she approached hesitantly, terrified that he would tell her to leave.

Instead, he presented a complicated leather cuff overlaid with metal and inscribed with a curious symbol. “From here on out, this will be your secret weapon,” he said. “For centuries, assassin’s have used this blade to carry out their missions, and by the time you earn the rank of Assassin this blade will an extension of your soul. Treat it carefully.”

He taught her how to attach the gauntlet and the blade, and how to activate the blade- it was a clever system of catches and releases, triggered by a specific wrist movement. When she finally managed to release the blade, it was with a surprised gasp that had Bianca laughing and even Machiavelli cracked a slight smile. “That’s… useful,” Lucia said.

“Indeed,” Machiavelli replied. “Now retract it.”

That was harder, as Lucia was worried about harming herself. Bianca, Dominik, and Benji were working on their fighting skills; she watched them as she practiced her wrist movement. Machiavelli called out pointers, and Lucia paid attention as best she could.

She was watching Dominik attempting to balance on a length of rope when Machiavelli said from behind her, “You’ve caught on quickly.”

Lucia jumped, then looked at the hidden blade. She flexed her wrist again, watching as the blade extended and then retracted once more. “It’s not so hard, now that I’ve gotten the hang of it,” she admitted.

“Good,” he said. “Looks like you learn faster than you run.” Before she could reply, he gestured at Dominik. “I want you and Lucia to spar. Teach her to wield the blade as best you can.” With that, he went back to Bianca, berating her on her balance.

She didn’t get to learn much- Dominik stumbled his way through the explanation, and ended up merely showing her the motions rather than explaining them. Lucia learned better that way, and by the time Machiavelli called for them to stop she had learned to block and deflect.

Her relief was short lived: next was climbing.

“If you fall like that in the field, you’ll be dead!” Machiavelli scolded when she skidded down the cliff face of the cavern. “Guards won’t hesitate to slay you when you’re disoriented!”

She grit her teeth and tried again.

Lucia wasn’t a particularly weak girl- gardening was hard work, especially when she had to prepare the ground herself, small as her garden was. But the upper body strength needed to scale the walls of the cavern, let alone buildings, was something she lacked. Benji scurried up the wall easily even with weights attached, and Lucia couldn’t help a resentful glare as she struggled and panted her way up to the platform, her muscles protesting.

Bianca and Dominik weren’t in much better shape, and Dominik was still on the platform by the time Lucia moved to continue. As she climbed, she ignored the shouts and insults from Machiavelli, and finally made her way up the wall and down again, staggering to the barrel of water and drinking her fill. 

After that it was swimming and more muscle building exercises, and then weapons once more before stretching, and finally it was the call for dinner. At this point Lucia was dead on her feet, her robes dirty, her hands and face scratched and tender and every muscle in her body screaming in exhaustion. She barely had time to clean herself up and make certain her robes were laid out before collapsing onto the pallet, asleep.

Bianca roused her again the next morning, and the one after that. Lucia lost track of the days- she was consumed with training, eating, and dreamless sleeping. She tore her robes more than once, had them repaired and two spare pairs made, tore them again; a few times she accidentally activated her hidden blade while climbing, causing Machiavelli to taunt her the rest of the day. He was a hard task master, but not unfair; he quickly learned their individual limits, and then proceeded to test them every day. Ezio dropped by often, at which point Machiavelli would leave them in his care, but while Ezio was kinder in their lessons he wasn’t about to go easy on them.

One day, after she had lost track of how long she’d been there, it was Ezio who greeted them in the dining hall in the morning after their run, not Machiavelli. They were taking a trip, he said, and led them to the nearest ruins.

There, they learned how to hide; to use the environment to their advantage, and how to hide while in plain sight. It was harder, in a way, than the physical labor of the previous training. It was easy to gain strength and endurance. It was much, much harder to not draw attention to one’s self, and to gain complete awareness of one’s surroundings.

After sitting in place for a few hours in a secluded nook on a rooftop for the eavesdropping portion, watching people come and go, Lucia reported her findings to Ezio. They didn’t seem like much, to her- one child had injured his leg, and his mother didn’t seem to care; one man met his lover even as his wife talked with a friend a street over. A merchant had met with some guards, although she couldn’t tell what was said or what they exchanged.

Bianca had reports of children playing in the ruins, a woman planting the wrong crops in her garden, and at least four mounted guards on the streets beyond the ruins. Benji said that he saw some members of a rival thieves guild, and a man getting drunk by the well. Dominik saw a man getting harassed by guards, and Lucia asked, “How many?”

“Three,” Dominik asked. “Why?”

“Did one of them have a missing helmet?” she asked.

“What are you thinking?” Ezio asked.

“It might be the same guards that were paid off by the merchant,” she said.

Ezio turned to Dominik. “Where is this man you saw?”

Dominik guided him there, and they waited as Ezio spoke with the man before returning. “You did well, Lucia,” he said. “Your merchant is a Borgia sympathiser. Could you identify him if you saw him again?”

“I…” she glanced nervously at her fellow trainees, then nodded. “Yes.”

“Good. The rest of you, return to the island; Lucia, follow me.”

She tried not to let her nerves show as she followed after him in a half-jog. “What made you pick that spot to observe from?” he asked, much to her surprise.

“It was something Machiavelli told us one day,” she said after a moment. “We were climbing, and he said that if we were running from guards we’d be knocked off the wall in a second. I know he was referring to our speed, but when I saw that ruin, I thought it was high enough that the rocks couldn’t reach me, and yet I could still see everything that was going on.”

“It seems you have a talent in gathering information,” Ezio said.

Lucia wished her hood hid more of her face, and hoped that he couldn’t see the embarrassed look on her face. “That spot just… seemed right. I was still able to hear conversations, but the area didn’t draw much attention.”

He didn’t reply, merely continued to lead her across the countryside and just inside the city.

They took to the rooftops, Ezio leading her up a nearby ladder that was used by the guards. She was keenly aware of the noise she was making on the tiles in contrast to his near silent steps, but thankfully they didn’t draw attention to themselves and she kept her balance. He stopped her a few buildings in, looking down on a courtyard. “See if you can find your merchant here,” Ezio said. 

She swallowed, and scanned the crowds, trying to picture the merchant in her head. It took some time, but then she saw a brief flash of grey in her peripheral, and saw the man exit from an alley outside the courtyard. “There,” she said, and pointed. “That’s him.”

Ezio nodded. “Get back to the island, and lay low. You aren’t trained in this yet, and there’s no need to put yourself in danger.” He paused, then added, “You did well today.”

He darted off, and it wasn’t long before Lucia lost track of him. Worried despite the small glowing warmth that came from his praise, she found the quickest way down- which caused her to go sprawling in some unfortunate garden. Glad that no one was there to see her ungraceful tumble off a rooftop, she dusted herself off, winced at yet another tear on her robe, and hurried into the crowd.

She tried to keep Ezio’s brief lesson in mind- look like you have a purpose, like you belong, and people won’t question. She had nothing to feel guilty for- indeed, other than her clothing that told of what Order she belonged to, her hands were clean- but the fact that there were guards seemingly around every corner made her hyper aware of how she acted.

There was only one tight spot, when a group of guards spotted her when a messenger collided with her, but luckily they only jeered at her before moving on. Lucia didn’t hesitate to leave as soon as she could, but it still took her some time to reach the island.

Bianca pounced as soon as Lucia entered. “Did you find him?” she asked, and Benji peered curiously at her where he leaned against the wall.

“I… yes,” she replied. “But I was sent back because I don’t know how to tail someone without being spotted.”

“Regardless, we have the afternoon off,” Bianca said. “We haven’t had a day off in all the time I’ve been here!”

Lucia blinked. “Really? I’m surprised Machiavelli allowed it.”

“He suggested it,” Benji said.

Bianca guided Lucia away. “Come on. Your robes need to be repaired, and then we can act like regular human beings again.”

“What’s the fun in that?” Benji asked, but didn’t stop them.

It felt odd, wearing civilian clothing again, but before she could talk herself out of it Lucia kept on her hidden blade. The weight of the cuff had become familiar in the weeks since she had received it, and being without it felt wrong.

She covered the cuff with the sleeve of her dress, the loose fabric doing wonders to conceal it. Bianca caught her eye; with a sheepish smile the other woman also showed her own, and they shared an embarrassed laugh at the rather surreal moment. 

“I should visit my mother,” Lucia said once they were some distance from the hideout. “She’s probably worried by now; I visited her often before I was attacked.”

“What about your house?” Bianca asked.

Lucia sighed. “It’s probably been broken into by now. Although I wonder if I can bring my bed back…”

“House first,” Bianca said firmly. “I’ll ask some of our mercenary allies for help.”

“Ezio said he’d bring my things here,” she said, hesitantly.

She waved her hand. “What, the collection of boxes that contain books and papers? You said it yourself: you want your bed. I don’t blame you. If I wasn’t living in an inn before this I would have brought mine as well.”

Not willing to argue, Lucia decided that this was a battle she wouldn’t win. Not that she tried very hard to; the only reason she fell asleep was due to sheer exhaustion. 

The mercenaries Bianca found were more than happy to volunteer their services, even finding a wagon from somewhere. Lucia was happier than she expected to be seeing her house again, and showed Bianca around as the men disassembled her bed and proceeded to load her bedroom furniture into the wagon.

“I wonder if we can somehow use this house,” Lucia said, as she sorted through her food

“What do you mean?” Bianca asked, tossing aside some rotten fruit. They had both been disappointed to see that most of the cats had vanished, and Lucia wondered if she could confirm the suspicion that there were kittens under her porch and smuggle one back to the hideout; the old building could use a mouser or two.

Lucia shrugged as she packed away some still fresh food and moved to her garden. The weeds were atrocious, and she forced herself to pick the ripe vegetables and ignore the weeds. “I just mean, I won’t have any use for it, but I don’t want to sell it. Maybe if we use it as a safe house, of sorts, or for allies to borrow…”

“It’s an idea worth considering,” her fellow recruit said. “Worse case scenario, it becomes another den for thieves.”

Lucia made a face. “I’d rather it not, even if they are our allies.”

They gave instructions to the mercenaries who were soon off, the wagon of furniture rattling behind them and a basket of rescued kittens in the lap of one. The house felt emptier, but Lucia was satisfied with what she had retrieved. Bianca could even share the wardrobe, since Lucia had few dresses and nothing she couldn’t sell to clear up room.

It was mid afternoon when they finally left, and Lucia carried her basket of vegetables towards her mother’s villa while Bianca window shopped. They parted at the door; Bianca had her own tasks to tend to, and knew that Lucia would want to do this alone.

She was immediately ushered to her mother’s study, where Gabriella Vedette swept Lucia up into a large hug. “Oh, it’s been ages since I’ve last seen you!” her mother exclaimed. “Where have you been?” She looked over her daughter with a critical eye, as if searching for even the slightest of differences.

“I’m sorry, Mother,” Lucia said as she placed the basket on the desk and returned the hug. A maid fetched the basket as mother and daughter were otherwise distracted. “Things have been rather hectic lately.”

Gabriella scoffed. “What sort of mischief can occur in an out of the way place such as your home?” A brief panic flashed across her face. “Oh, my darling girl. Please don’t tell me your sister has done something again.”

“No, Mother,” Lucia said, wincing at the mention of her older sibling. “I’ve just… started a new job, and I’m busy adjusting, that’s all.”

Her mother looked confused. “Whatever for? Your father left you enough money, darling.”

“Tomatoes and herbs do not do much in the way of money, mother,” Lucia said, an old argument. “But I don’t know when I’ll be able to visit. It’s keeping me more busy than I expected.”

Gabriella crossed her arms. “What sort of work is this, then?”

Lucia thought quickly. “I’m… a courier. I help a man in a… private business deliver messages.”

“A courier,” Gabriella scoffed. “ _Mi querido_ , you can do better than that. Let me talk to some friends, I can get you a job at a shop…”

“No, _madre_ , it’s alright,” Lucia replied. “I like it. It gets me out of the house, and I’ve already made a friend who helps out. There’s four of us, and it’s easy work for a decent wage. I’ve just been learning my way around the city again.”

“You haven’t been out of the city proper that long,” Gabriella muttered, but accepted her explanation. “Now, tell me all about it.”

Lucia spent the next hour and a half making up stories about her occupation while staying as close to the truth as possible; it was easier to remember. She said nothing about the training, other than a brief complaint about the running.

“I should probably go,” Lucia said over the third cup of tea. “It’s getting dark, and I have things to do before I go home.”

Gabriella started fussing, worrying about Lucia being on her own after dark, but Lucia promised she’d be careful and, despite the bile in her throat, promised her mother she’d ask the guards for protection if she felt threatened.

It was nearly dark when she finally set out, once more repelling her mother’s offers at staying at the villa for the night. She hurried through the streets, taking the route that Bianca had told her about that led out of the city. It was still quite a trek to the island, though, and she knew she wasn’t getting back any time soon on foot.

“Need a ride?”

She looked up in surprise to see a man on horseback, cowled like the other two Assassin leaders but in brighter colors. “I’m sorry, _messere_ , but I’m afraid I do not know you,” she replied. Warily she prepared to release her hidden blade.

Lucia couldn’t read his face, shrouded in shadow as it was, but his voice had a trace of humor when he replied. “No, I imagine not. But I do not think Ezio will be pleased if I let one of his new recruits travel through unfriendly territory alone.”

The name was more than enough to relax her guard, but she was a bit wary. “Then I am grateful for the offer.”

He helped her onto the horse, and she settled herself carefully behind him. “So,” she started, “who are you, if I may ask?”

“Yes, I bet you are curious,” he replied. “You can call me Volpe. I’m the Order’s spymaster, if such a title exists.”

“I see.” 

“You sound unimpressed.”

Truth be told, she didn’t know exactly what to think. Machiavelli and Ezio both had mentioned him, as had Benji on numerous occasions, but the man didn’t exactly match the image in her head. “I’m wondering if you’ll be the one putting us through some brutal training next,” she finally said. 

Volpe didn’t laugh, but she knew he hadn’t taken it seriously when he replied, “If that day comes, rest assured you weren’t the only one threatened with your life.”

They passed the rest of the trip in silence, and when they reached the hideout she carefully got off the horse. “Take care, novice,” Volpe replied. “It may be safer for you at night than most, but that also means more enemies in dark corners.”

She nodded. “I am aware. It was fortune that you came when you did.”

“Hopefully in the future you won’t have need of me at all.”

He left, and Lucia entered, quickly heading to her room. Bianca was already asleep, the furniture set up and the other items piled in the corner for her to sort later. To her delight and amusement, the basket of kittens was also in the room, although the furry creatures were fast asleep in a pile. She changed quickly, and fell with relief onto her bed, only feeling slightly guilty that Bianca was still on the straw mat- although, Lucia realized with humor, she had stacked Lucia’s former one with hers. She really needed a way to repay the favor Bianca had done her today.

Perhaps she should sell her house after all.

Despite her late night, however, she didn’t suffer greatly for it, and in fact was surprised to see a bleary-eyed man before dawn the next day, the newest recruit.

It surprised her more to see just how much faster she could run, as well, and for longer, when she left the new recruit behind early on.

The man, who was introduced as Michael, had a wife and daughter with another child on the way. Ezio had found him as he prevented the guards from entering his house with outlandish claims, and had made the so-called crimes against him disappear in exchange for his loyalty. He was all too happy to fight, despite having recently left the services as a guardsman for an unpopular Venetian lord, and Lucia tried not to feel intimidated by the obvious talents of those around her. 

It was good, though, to see that the Brotherhood was expanding, slowly finding a way to strike back against the family that was poisoning Lucia’s city. As she began training her body and, after training was done for the day, studying the guard’s patrols from the rooftops and maps drawn by Volpe’s thieves, she knew that even if she wasn’t as strong as Bianca, or quick like Dominik, or even as skilled with a crossbow and a sword like Benji and Michael, she would find her own way to help her Brotherhood to victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on Ezio wearing Altair's armor:  
> I understand why you lost it in-game, since it's cheating if you start with the strongest armor in the game. However, I firmly believe that none of the Auditore's would have left it at the villa for years with the threat of looters finding it, so after the initial attack Claudia and Maria rescued it and gave it to Machiavelli for safe-keeping until Ezio was able to reclaim it.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

She and Bianca were practicing their tracking, using clues Machiavelli had left for them. It was nighttime, the only sounds those of insects and their muffled footsteps. They were attempting to practice communicating with the hand gestures Ezio had taught them, but sometimes it was quicker to simply let out a low whistle rather than wait for someone’s back to turn. 

The route Machiavelli had prepared for them was supposed to be unpopulated. Instead, they came upon a group of guards waiting to ambush them.

To Lucia, it seemed the moment before the guards descended was frozen in time; Bianca’s hood was down as she crouched to quizzically stare at a footprint that wasn’t the same shape or size of the one they had been following; Lucia was scanning the ruins to their right, hand hovering where her dagger was strapped. The air was too quiet, the insects muffled. She was about to turn to Bianca, tell her that they needed to be wary, to move on, when Bianca gasped and Lucia whirled to find a group of guards surrounding her fellow recruit.

She didn’t have time to think- where had they come from?- since the guards struck, and Lucia moved instinctively. Rapid disarm, the pommel of his sword striking against his head with a sickening crunch as he fell, move to deflect the next attacker with the stolen sword. A counter, then an offensive strike, and the blade was sinking into the man’s torso. Disengage the hidden blade to duck under a swung pike that still managed to clip her arm as she used the momentum to launch forward, her blade cutting through skin, muscle, and veins as he fell beneath her. Lucia barely even registered the movement as she withdrew her blade and rolled forward, dagger deflecting a blow to Bianca’s unprotected back before the woman herself turned and finished the job.

Lucia stood in the aftermath, four guards dead, the blood from her blade dripping down her wrist and hand, her robes painted with scarlet splashed from the guards. Horrified, she looked at Bianca, who still had her sword in hand.

“I didn’t see them,” Bianca said, eyes wide. “I let my guard down, and they- I’m so sorry, Lucia, I almost got you killed.”

She barely heard Bianca’s words, staring in mute horror at the man with the sword still protruded from his chest. He was still alive, struggling weakly, gasping for air that wouldn’t come. His hand skittered along the ground, looking for something she couldn’t name, his wedding band glinting as the moonlight hit it just right.

“Lucia?” Bianca asked, but she couldn’t answer, merely stumbled to the nearest bush to throw up, hands shaking as a cold sweat broke out.

Bianca placed a hand on her back, and once she was done Lucia stood there, quaking. “Why would they…” she started, then swallowed despite the bile still lingering in her mouth. “They didn’t even know us, why did they have to…” She was horrified to realize that she was crying; Bianca merely pulled her into her arms, letting Lucia sob, her fear and horror and confusion washing through her.

This was different than the time Ezio saved her. The attack had been desperate, fueled by fear and hatred and a haze of confusion. Instead of dreaming of the lives she had help take she dreamed of unwanted hands and the weight of the guard captain over her, the fear and helplessness. 

Now, now she was in control, and far from defenseless. It wasn’t pure instinct this time. She had killed these men willingly, easily, under her own power. This time, she had killed because she had been trained to do so.

When she heard someone else approaching, Lucia startled, not so far gone as to lose all senses and the battle leaving her hyperaware. Instead of a guard, however, it was Machiavelli, who was looking at the dead guards with an incredulous look on his face.

“There have been rumors about people going missing on the roads, but I didn’t expect this,” he said, then looked sharply at the two recruits. “You are both injured.”

“Most of the blood isn’t mine,” Bianca replied, and Lucia looked blankly at the gash on her arm. She hadn’t even noticed it. “I don’t know where they came from.”

“More than likely an abandoned tunnel that was forgotten about,” he replied, then bent down to inspect the bodies. “Ill-fitting uniforms, although their weapons are decent quality. Most likely a bandit group who stole the uniforms.” At their continued silence, he finally looked at them, and focused on Lucia. “Go back to headquarters and get those injuries looked at. You have proven yourself enough for the night.”

Lucia didn’t wait. She didn’t want to see the men she had killed, didn’t want to see the blood still on her robes and hands. Logically, she knew that she should have expected this, that if she wanted to be an Assassin she would have to kill people, but actually facing that knowledge was something else entirely. She had been in training for four months, barely having reached assisstente. She hadn’t expected to have her first kill until… 

Ideally, never. But she had expected to at least be ready. To have time to figure out how to steel her heart against the action. She hadn’t expected to do it so… quickly, and violently.

She was guided back to the island in a numb haze, and when they finally got to their quarters, Lucia shed her robes quickly and leaving them in a heap on the floor. Bianca tried to say something, but Lucia ducked under the taller girl’s arm. The shirt and trousers underneath were clean, thankfully, and she bolted upstairs to the roof, where she set about cleaning her weapons mechanically, inspecting every single inch of her hidden blade to make sure that no blood was still on it. Her arm throbbed, reminding her that it was wounded, but the pain was a distant thing.

The familiar motions didn’t do much to ease the tight, pressing band around her chest, though, and the sounds of the dying ringing in her ears. She could see the man’s wedding ring glinting in the moonlight, the sickening thud of the pommel striking another in the head, the sound of the sword cutting through armor and flesh. Lucia felt sick again, and she dropped her blade with a startled movement, pressing the heels of her hands to her eyes and trying to control her breathing, her hand still stained scarlet.

Her arms curled up over her as she pulled her knees to her chest and presses her face against them, her hands tangling in her hair. The messy braid she had pulled it into before had fallen at some point, but she hardly noticed, shuddering as she tried to keep the overwhelming panic and horror away.

There was a thump as someone alighted on the roof, and Lucia knew from the footsteps that it was Ezio. Bianca tended to stomp, while Benji had a rapid step that was mostly centered on the balls of his feet. Dominik shuffled his way around, belying the fact that he could be gone at a moment’s notice. Only Ezio had the near-silent footsteps that she heard around the hideout, along with the unique sound of his own armor and robes.

“Lucia?” he asked, quietly. “Bianca said you would be up here.”

She didn’t respond at first, and he didn’t press her, merely sitting down beside her as she collected herself. “I didn’t even think about it,” Lucia said, quietly, her voice hoarse from choked-back tears. “I just… reacted. They had families, parents and wives and maybe even children, and I saw them with their swords pointing at Bianca and I just…” she looked fearfully at Ezio. “Is that what I will become? Someone who takes a life without thinking about those who lost a loved one? Someone who doesn’t even stop and think about the lives they may be ruining by saving someone or themselves?”

“It’s never an easy thing,” he replied, solemnly. “That is why we have to be sure in whose life we are taking. We gather evidence, plan carefully, and do whatever we can to keep casualties to a minimum. Sometimes plans go awry, but that doesn’t mean we cannot incapacitate rather than harm. But those men tonight were not innocents, Lucia. They were bandits, who were all too willing to kill you, or force themselves upon you. Do not think on their loss, Lucia. Think instead of those you have saved from their danger from now on.”

She lifted her head slightly to pick him out of the shadow they were settled in. “How do I know that in the future?”

“You train,” he said simply. “You hone your skills, you practice, and you learn so that next time, there will be no hesitation, no doubt that may cause you to stay your blade. And then you train some more, so that you won’t have to engage in battle the next time.” 

Though she still felt ill and knew that the night’s events would continue to haunt her, Ezio’s words brought a small amount of peace. He had been in her shoes, once- he knew what it was like to take someone’s life in a reflex, not stopping to wonder about the repercussions of his actions until after. Even Ezio, Mentor in all but name, had started somewhere.

Lucia vowed that she would never be ambushed again, and more importantly, that she would never kill more than she had to in order to fulfill her goal.

\-------------

“You alright?” Bianca asked the next morning.

Lucia nodded. “I think so. It was just… a shock,” she admitted. “At least the others didn’t run into any trouble.”

“Don’t know, getting lost was an adventure,” Benji replied. “Dominik and Michael spent fifteen minutes arguing over which direction to take.”

“I ended up being right,” Dominik said, and Michael frowned at him before giving a grudging nod.

It seemed that Machiavelli was playing politician that day, since Ezio was there to greet them. “Today,” he said, “we’re going to learn how to fall.”

From their lessons in hand-to-hand combat, they had some experience on dodge rolls, how to recover from being knocked down, and even controlled falls from the side of buildings. This, however…

“How are we supposed to land without hurting ourselves?” Bianca asked, dubiously.

They were standing on the roof of a two-story building out in the countryside, straw dummies on the ground below them. And, apparently, learning how to fall meant aerial assassinations.

“You use them to cushion your fall,” Ezio replied. “Watch.”

They stared as he jumped, hidden blades extended, and landed on the straw dummies, the blades dug into the makeshift angle between shoulder and neck. Lucia blinked in surprise, then-

“Forget our legs. How do we do that without snapping our blades in half?”

The answer, apparently, was very carefully.

With her studies of anatomy, Lucia knew the spot to hit that would make a kill swiftly and painlessly. The hard part was aiming.

Ezio practiced with them nearly the entire day, how to balance the body, judge distances, the best angles. It was painfully obvious to all of them that this would require a lot more practice- but when Ezio finally ordered them back to the island, they had made progress.

“Lucia and Michael,” he said, once they got back. “I need you with me tonight. There are some supplies that need to be …. liberated from the Borgia.”

They nodded. “It won’t be until dusk, so meet me near the mercenary headquarters then. If all goes well, this won’t take long.”

As soon as he left Bianca was there. “Your cats have infiltrated the library,” she whispered. “Come look.”

They creeped upstairs, where they peeked into the room and found Machiavelli on the floor, one purring tabby lump in his lap and another black heap by his feet. He was looking over papers and petting the cat in his lap.

“That’s adorable,” Lucia snickered once they were back in their room. 

Bianca smirked. “You think that’s cute? I know for a fact that Ezio has kept one as a pet.”

\-----------

Two weeks later Lucia found herself surrounded by guards.

The ironic thing was, it was a rare day off. Lucia had been charged with delivering a few messages to a few spies, but otherwise was up to her own devices. It just so happened that, when she was on her way to cordwainer in the hopes of obtaining a new pair of boots, Ezio had somehow attracted the guards. Lucia, being in the area, had jumped in to help. They had just dispatched the group of guards when reinforcements arrived, and it was a bit more than they had expected.

Ezio had ran, taking half the guards with him, and Lucia had gone in the opposite direction. Unfortunately she had taken a wrong turn and ended up in a dead end, and now was facing five opponents alone.

It wasn’t overwhelming odds- she was trained in fighting multiple opponents. In theory. The most she had ever fought against was three, and that was with people she knew. 

Fortunately the narrowed street gave her an advantage, forcing the guards to group together and only allowing three to attack her at once. She was thankful she had the foresight to bring her dagger rather than her sword- in close quarters combat like this, the speed would be to her advantage.

“You picked the wrong stranger to ally with, girl,” one said, and Lucia eyed him warily. “You probably thought you were being a hero, but you were aiding the enemy of the Borgia.”

“And what causes you to attack and harasses innocents?” she demanded.

He narrowed his eyes. “What are you? A vigilante?”

“Something like that,” she said, and within seconds her throwing knives were embedded in the throats of the men in front.

The other two startled, and one ran. The other stayed behind, looking nervous. “You’re… you’re an assassin, aren’t you?”

She nodded. “You’d best follow after your friend.”

He hesitated, eyes flicking between her and the entrance to the alley. “Listen,” he said, quietly, “I don’t… I don’t want to attack you. Your leader saved my brother when he got here, and I… I only accepted this job because my wife is sick, and I need the money for the doctor. Please, if I lose this job she may die.”

Lucia considered him, then moved her hand away from her knives. He wasn’t lying- he had none of the tells, and he was genuinely distressed. He wouldn’t make a good Assassin, but perhaps…

“How about we make a deal?” she asked. 

He blinked. “What do you mean?”

“We don’t have many informants within the guard. Help us collect information- patrol changes, Cesare’s movements, information about the Castello- and we’ll give you money and protection in return.”

“I… you would do that? Truly?”

Lucia shrugged. “You said it yourself: you don’t like your job. So do something good with it.”

“How will I contact you?”

She considered, then pulled a feather from her pouch. It was among the many she had collected around Rome for arrows, and she wouldn’t miss one. “Talk to Claudia Auditore at the Rosa in Fiore. She’ll arrange a meeting, or deliver anything you bring to her. I’ll arrange a way for us to recognize you in case you need help. Meet me there at dusk in a week.”

He nodded. “I’ll find any way to help. I promise. The Borgia are not fit to rule this city.”

Lucia held out her hand. “I look forward to working with you.”

\--------------------

Machiavelli narrowed his eyes. “Are you certain about this?”

Lucia nodded. “We need eyes and ears on the inside. One person is better than none.”

“I’m not criticizing your decision, only the reliability of your new contact,” he replied. “How do you know we can trust him?”

She considered. “He was forced into a desperate situation,” she said. “People do stupid things when they are desperate. But I think he hates it there, and if we give him a purpose, like this Brotherhood has given me a purpose, he can perhaps find one on his own.”

Machiavelli muttered something. “On your own head be it, then.” He moved to his desk and rummaged in the drawers, then handed her a small silver pin. “Give him this, and tell him to wear it on his uniform. It will allow us to identify him, and let our allies know he’s to be trusted.”

Lucia examined it. It was a simpler version of the symbol, disguised on a cross. It was easily overlooked unless one knew what to look for. “I like the irony.”

“We know how to make jokes when it suits us,” Machiavelli replied. “Now, go. You have a contact now, which means you deal with the responsibilities.”

She nodded and quickly withdrew, heading to the desk she and the other recruits shared. She had some letters to write.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucia and Bianca were in the kitchen preparing dinner when Ezio entered, an unknown man behind him. From the scars on his face and the way he looked around the room he was no stranger to battle, and Lucia eyed him as she finished steaming the carrots. A new recruit then, since civilians tended to avoid the hideout and Ezio was hardly going to show the enemy their base of operations.

“And this is the kitchen,” he was saying when they entered. “You’ll be expected to cook at least two meals a week, and whoever doesn’t cook cleans.”

The man looked ready to say something, but Ezio continued. “If you don’t know how to cook, you’ll be partnered with someone who does so that you can learn. Don’t worry about quality- we aren’t picky eaters, and quick but hearty meals are just as good as any delicacy and far better for our indigestion.”

Lucia smiled and threw a chunk of bread at him, which he caught. “I’ll remember that the next time you say the bread is doughy.”

He ignored her, but popped some of the bread into his mouth. “Meals are at five, one, and eight every day, although you are permitted to bring small snacks such as apples or nuts to eat between training exercises. You’ll get used to the schedule soon enough.”

“Why am I supposed to cook if there are already kitchen staff here to do so?” The newcomer asked.

All activity ground to a halt, as Ezio turned to look at him and Bianca and Lucia stopped stirring. He seemed oblivious to the tension in the air. “I thought I would be here to learn how to fight, not to do women’s work for them.”

“Women’s…” Bianca began, and her face hardened. Before she could take more than one step towards him, however, Lucia stopped her. 

“What’s your name?” she demanded.

“Vito,” he replied. 

She nodded and held out her hand. “My name is Lucia. I’m a milite in the Order, and Bianca is a discepolo. I’m glad to meet you; we need more people in our ranks.”

“You’re an Assassin?” Vito asked, surprised. He still hadn’t taken her hand. “But you’re a woman!”

Bianca snorted, but Lucia didn’t drop her friendly smile. “And I know fifteen ways to poison someone with their meal. Your point being?”

He opened his mouth, paused, and closed it again. “Are you threatening me?” he finally asked.

Lucia shrugged, dropping her hand. “I don’t intend on poisoning your meal; you’re going to have a rough enough day tomorrow without having to run to the bathroom every fifteen minutes. I can’t say the same for Bianca.”

The woman gave a dangerous smile as she stirred the sauce, a nearby knife glinting from the firelight. Vito swallowed.

Lucia patted his arm before moving back to her carrots. “Ezio, dinner will be ready early today. We just need to boil the noodles.”

“I’ll pass on the message, Lucia,” he said, humor in his voice. “Bianca, Michael wanted to let you know the bruise isn’t as serious as it looks.”

“I told him he needed to duck,” she replied, unconcerned, as she moved the sauce off the fire. “Next time, he’ll be quicker.”

Ezio ushered Vito out the door, and the two women immediately went to the door. They weren’t disappointed. “You let your females threaten the other members?” Vito demanded, in a tone he thought wouldn’t carry back to the kitchen. “How are they supposed to respect you if they don’t respect those they are to be working with?”

“My sisters-in-arms have the abilities to back up those threats, Vito,” Ezio said calmly, but there was steel behind the words. “And I suggest you show them respect before you demand it of them. We are all equals in the Order.”

“But it’s called a Brotherhood!”

“An old term, from back when the Order did consist of men,” Ezio replied. “We use it in respect of the old ways, but this is the sixteenth century. Nothing is true, Vito, and that applies to men and women both. Who says that a female can’t wield a blade just as well as a man?”

They moved off, and satisfied, Bianca and Lucia resumed their work. “You should have let me knock out his teeth,” Bianca said.

“You’ll get the chance,” Lucia replied. “But I call dibs in breaking in his hand should he even think of touching me wrong.”

Bianca nodded in agreement.

\--------------

Vito had apparently decided that if he couldn’t get Ezio to share his opinion on female Assassins, he would do everything he could to undermine their reputation with Machiavelli.

He had determination, Lucia gave him that- he always had something snide to say about them, but always when Machiavelli critiqued their form or skill. As Lucia practiced with her throwing knives, using wooden models until her aim approved, he innocently said that he hoped she didn’t get splinters. When Bianca practiced her drills, he volunteered to help her after Machiavelli reprimanded her. This backfired spectacularly, since Machiavelli rounded on him and proceeded to find ten ways that he was wielding his broadsword wrong. Lucia hid a smile behind a hand, sharing a smirk with Bianca.

“You are the leader of the Italian Assassins, right?” Vito asked Machiavelli shortly after, as he lifted rocks to work on his upper body strength.

“When I’m not stuck training green recruits,” Machiavelli retorted, even as he continued tossing small rubber balls at Benji to dodge.

“Then why does Ezio feel free to do what he does without your approval?” Vito asked.

Machiavelli paused, and Lucia’s knife went wide. “Ezio cannot be here and gather information at the same time,” Machiavelli replied. “My talents lie elsewhere, and he is the best vanguard in this Order at present. He is needed in Rome, so I take his place until he completes his mission.”

“But what if he makes a mistake?” Vito asked.

“Then he learns from it and doesn’t repeat it,” Machiavelli retorted sharply. “Unlike yourself.”

Lucia grinned, and her knife hit the target dead on. Three more followed in rapid succession, although her right-hand knife almost didn’t hit. She switched to that one, knowing that she needed to work her weaker side more.

Ezio rejoined them the next day, and the remaining days of the week. Vito had fallen silent in his quest to get revenge on whatever crime he had imagined against Lucia and Bianca, but he avoided them like the plague. Ezio, of course, noticed, but he seemed to be biding his time in confronting the issue. Lucia and Bianca ignored him in turn, but because of his hostilities against the girls he quickly learned that Benji and Dominik held no sympathy for him, forcing him to partner with Michael for every exercise.

Things finally came to a head when Ezio took them to the Rosa in Fiore to practice their blending. Claudia and Maria had taken firm control over the courtesans and the women in their employ were loyal to the Order, since Ezio had also extended a promise of protection in case something went wrong with their clients.

Maria was out, presumably buying supplies, and Claudia was balancing the accounts as Ezio wrangled the giggling girls dressed in all manner of silks and ribbons. Lucia watched in amusement as Dominik blushed brightly under the attention one courtesan was paying him, and as Lucia passed him she good-naturedly advised him to buy the girl wine and strawberries before taking her out on a date. He went entirely scarlet at that as she and the courtesan laughed.

They hit the streets soon after, Lucia’s short stature helping her when in a group setting. Dominik fell easily into the role of paying customer despite his lingering blush, and Benji and Bianca had vanished already. Vito was standing out awkwardly, since he was to follow and observe. Because of this he was wearing civilian clothes, since Ezio didn’t want him to draw even more attention in his novice robes.

Lucia knew most of the courtesans by name by now, and chatted with them easily as they headed down the route Ezio had assigned them as he watched from the rooftops. They gave her beauty tips despite Lucia’s laughing protests, and most people merely wrote them off as the courtesans being bored and bothering her until they found more appropriate prey. Lucia preferred the role of little sister when in these situations despite being older than some of the girls at the Rose, and the courtesans were happy to tease and cajole her as they walked.

Somehow, Vito attracted the guards.

One moment, Lucia was giggling and batting at a ribbon one of the courtesans was trying to tie in her hair, and the next she noticed Vito being cornered. She whispered quietly to the courtesans and they stopped, lounging against the wall as Lucia chatted to one of them, keeping an eye on Vito.

She saw Ezio settle on the rooftops, nothing more than a dark shadow made by a chimney. He nodded at her, and she told the courtesans to head back to the Blooming Rose.

Lucia ghosted over to where Vito was, when all of a sudden he pointed and the guards turned to look at Lucia. Dressed in her robes with the symbol etched onto her brace and armor, there wasn’t any doubt as to what she was.

“Assassino!” one of them hissed, and they charged.

Vito fled, and Lucia ducked the first sword swing, her heart hammering in surprise and anger. The coward, leaving her to deal with his mistake…!

Two guards collapsed under Ezio’s weight as he attacked from the rooftop, and Lucia engaged her hidden blade as she slashed a guard’s throat. Ezio dispatched the last guard, and then immediately took off after Vito.

The courtesans returned, tutting in worry, and guided her back to the Rosa. Claudia immediately took her upstairs to wash the blood stains out, and Bianca showed up fuming shortly after.

“That weasel!” Bianca exclaimed. “Ezio had better find him, I want to use him as target practice.”

“Get in line,” Lucia said bitterly.

The novices had just returned to the island, Lucia in her cleaned and somewhat damp robes, when Ezio turned up, Vito in tow. 

Lucia strolled up and punched him in the mouth.

He staggered, and she stared him down, eyes blazing. “Four people are dead because of you,” she snarled. 

Vito blinked at her. “Beg pardon?”

“Four people are dead,” she said flatly. “We were training on blending in, on being inconspicuous; there was no reason for a fight. And yet you caused four people to die.”

“They were going to attack me!” he defended, but Lucia scoffed.

“Are you or are you not training to fight?” she demanded. “You would rather run, pin the deed on someone else, betray an ally, than face the fault of your own actions?”

He was silent, and Lucia shook her head. “You know what? It doesn’t matter. I only hope that one day, you know what it means to believe in something bigger than yourself.”

She turned and marched away, anger still burning through her, although it was fading more and more. Vito was a jerk, and he had some sort of vendetta towards her, but he was, to all intents and purposes, a Brother in the Order. She would be better than him- even though she didn’t have to like him.

Dominik and Benji were waiting for her in the library, and their anger over Vito’s actions made her feel better. Bianca joined in, and as they went about their nightly ritual of caring for their equipment Lucia felt grateful for finding three such loyal friends. Michael also joined them later, asking Bianca advice on how to execute a particular attack and being drawn into a discussion on ancient Roman literature between Dominik and Lucia.

It was sometimes easy for Lucia to forget that Dominik had arrived in Rome to study history. It was his one main passion, and while she knew he enjoyed his work there was always a part of him that resented the fact he couldn’t resume his studies. She smiled as the normally reserved and stoic man brightened as he talked about his passion, talking about the great thinkers of ancient times, the rise and fall of the Roman empire, and the Greek influences that still resided in the city. When Lucia mentioned that Ezio had said something about the Assassin Order beginning in Rome, this had sparked an entire debate on how old the Assassin Order really was, causing them to pull out several books to find mentions of the Order and create a timeline along with significant members. It probably would have been easier to ask one of the senior Assassins, but by then it was late and they were enjoying themselves. Dominik, however, seemed ready and willing to drag Ezio or even Machiavelli out of bed to answer his questions on their history.

Vito wasn’t at training the next day, but Lucia knew he was around- Michael said he had left early that morning, although where he went was a mystery. Ezio didn’t talk about it, and they didn’t ask- Lucia was the one injured, and she had let it be known that she had put it behind her.

“You are growing rather proficient with the hidden blade,” Ezio said after they returned from lunch, a quick meal made by Dominik with lamb placed between bread slices and smothered in leftover stew. It was surprisingly good.

Lucia shrugged as Michael replaced her in the sparring ring. “I don’t like drawing attention to myself. It’s perfect for that.”

“And what happens when you are in a situation where they put you at a disadvantage?”

Lucia squared her shoulders. “Bianca and I spar twice a week with our swords after training is over.”

“I’m sure she’s teaching you well,” he said, then frowned over her shoulder. “Michael, pay more attention to your footwork. It won’t help if you trip over your own feet while in combat.”

That night, Lucia shed her robes and armor with a relieved sigh, before heading to the small bathing chamber. Ezio had done much to renovate and add to the interior of the building, including more tubs so that they didn’t have to all wait in a line to get clean. Bianca was just finishing up when Lucia moved aside the curtain carefully, and smiled when she saw that her friend had already filled one for her.

After she finished washing off the sweat and grime and dressed in a fresh pair of trousers and a shirt- she really needed to do laundry soon, this was her last pair- Lucia camped at the foot of her bed as she cared for her weapons and armor. She was leaning against the footboard, carefully oiling the mechanism that activated her hidden blade, when she heard unknown footsteps enter the room.

A dagger was in her hand in a flash, and she looked at Vito warily as he froze mid-step. “This is the female living quarters,” she said stiffly. “Your chambers are next door.”

“I… wanted to talk,” he said.

Lucia resumed her oiling. “I don’t want your apologies. Words can be forged. Tone can be contrived.” She set her hidden blade aside after a careful inspection, and picked up the individual pieces of her armor to check them over for damage. “Even actions can be false. Prove your conviction, Vito, and your loyalty, with your heart, and when the time comes I’ll welcome you as a Brother.”

She could tell he was frustrated. “You said you knew how to fight; you stood a better chance than I did!”

“And yet you were the one who seemed so excited about bloodshed when you joined the Brotherhood,” Lucia commented. She paused, then sighed. “I’m not angry at you, Vito. Not anymore. You’re new here; how could you know our ways? Even I haven’t learned all there is to know yet.” She gathered her things and stood, facing him. “If you want to learn how to fight, meet me down in the sparring ring an hour after dinner. Bring whatever weapon you wish.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I would take the chance for extra practice if I were you. You missed today, after all, and I didn’t have the luxury of having an opportunity to get ahead like I’m offering you.”

Lucia walked past him, going downstairs to the armory and putting her things away. Her dagger and hidden blade were, of course, still at her bedside, but her sword, crossbow, and practice throwing knives were carefully put away in her designated station. Once done, she headed downstairs to the ceremonial hall turned dining room, only to get stopped by Ezio.

“I need you and Benji with me for a mission tomorrow at dawn,” he said. “We’ll be leaving two hours beforehand, so be prepared.”

“Of course,” she replied. “What do I need to bring?”

“Bring your crossbow, as a precaution,” he replied. “Stealth is going to be our biggest asset. I will go over more details after dinner.”

“ _Si_. I will be there.”

He nodded at her and left, presumably to find Benji.

It wasn’t much of a surprise when he didn’t join them for dinner, and when she saw that Michael had cooked she understood why. His wife had offered on numerous occasions to move into the headquarters to cook for them all, but Michael had been determined to learn. So far, he had only mastered the basics.

“How is Teresa?” Bianca asked him once they had all sat down. “And your daughter?”

“The baby is nearly due,” he replied, smiling. “We’re hoping for a boy this time; Carolena is excited to be an older sister. She is so helpful these days; she’s a good lass, and I know Teresa appreciates it.”

Machiavelli didn’t look up from the papers he had brought with him. “You’ll want the days following the birth off, I suspect.”

“Only if I’m allowed to,” he replied. 

Machiavelli sighed but nodded. “Take the entire week. You’ll be happy to come back after you barely get any sleep.”

“Maybe Teresa will want to be recruited as well,” Benji muttered, and Lucia rolled her eyes and elbowed him.

After dinner, Lucia and Benji went into the office, where Ezio was waiting. He had pulled out Machiavelli’s map of Rome, and had several chess pieces on top of it. “As you two know, I have been busy removing Borgia influence in the Centro district,” he explained. “I have succeeded, since this is where we spend most of our time. However, it is time to branch out, and because of my successes the other towers have become more heavily guarded.” He gestured at a rook. “We’ll start with the countryside, in order to establish safe routes in and out of the city, as well as develop minor headquarters for our allies so that they can be called upon faster. Now,” he pulled out a different map, one detailing a Borgia tower and the surrounding landscape. “There isn’t an easy way in and out of the compound. It’s surrounded by walls and it’s elevated status gives the guards patrolling the rooftops a clear view of the area. Our window of opportunity is slim, so we have to get inside quickly.” He indicated a spot on the map. “We will be here just before shift change. Lucia, I want to you get inside and open the gate for us. Benji, you will need to get onto the walls and find roof access immediately- do whatever is necessary to avoid detection. I will find the Borgia Captain. Lucia, I need you with me on the ground and Benji, you covering us from above.”

He went over the details he had gathered from his observations- the captain was skittish, and not a very effective leader, but his confidence was equal to the amount of men at his disposal. And he surrounded himself with a lot of men.

The plan was simple but Lucia made sure she knew every possible escape route in case things went south. Benji and Ezio went over vantage points as Lucia studied the map for places that could be used for hiding, and memorizing the patrol routes. Forty-five minutes later they were dismissed, with orders to get some sleep.

Lucia went to her bedside table to slide on her hidden blade and to collect her dagger before going to the armory and gathering her weapons. When she went downstairs Vito hadn’t arrived, so she took the opportunity to climb up the rock wall of the cave, perching on one of the platforms. Legs dangling from the edge, she practiced with her throwing knives, each one thudding into the targets she selected.

When Vito arrived she looked down at him. “Well?” she asked.

He held up his arm, showing her the hidden blade. “Dominik said you were the best with it,” he said.

Lucia jumped off the perch, landing easily and collecting the wooden knives before moving to the sparring ring. “Then we’d best get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezio couldn't have been 100% lucky with his recruits. Some of them have had to been jerks.


	5. Chapter 5

The pre-dawn light was difficult to navigate, but Ezio seemed no have to trouble as he jogged ahead of them. They had taken the newly acquired horses until a mile back, where they had switched to being on foot to avoid detection. The horses were well trained enough to stay where they were left, or to head back to the stables on the island if left alone long enough.

They reached the waiting spot just before dawn, and it wasn’t long before the guards left their posts. Lucia had picked out the best spot to scale as they were hiding, and she headed for it now, gritting her teeth as she hung precariously from the edge of the wall. She hauled herself up, practically dragging herself onto the top, and took only a second to breathe before she quickly crossed the wall and headed down the other side. 

The gate consisted of little more than a piece of wood across the door, and she lifted it easily and let Ezio and Benji in, the latter of which immediately climbed onto the rooftop. 

“There he is,” Ezio muttered when they found the collection of guards, and Lucia frowned when she didn’t see a difference between the assembled guards and the captain. Most were gathered in front of the tower, a few men pacing in front of them, and several were talking. 

Ezio turned to Lucia. “You know what to do?”

“Yes,” she said, and they broke cover from the side of the building and darted to the nearest guards.

It was easy, too easy, to reach up and slide her hidden blade between the gaps of the guard’s armor, piercing his lung and wrenching the blade down before pulling away and severing the spine of another. Lucia had killed three men and Ezio four before they were spotted, and then Benji was covering them with his crossbow as Ezio sprang forward and assassinated the captain while Lucia protected his back, sword drawn.

As the Master Assassin climbed the tower, Lucia and Benji prevented the guards from throwing rocks or shooting their guns at him. Lucia kept her back to the tower to ensure that no one got in a lucky strike, although fending off so many guards at once was daunting. She had just knocked one man back and was deflecting the strike of another when the building exploded above her.

The guards paused, confused and in disbelief, and Ezio and his recruits fled in the ensuing chaos from the fire and citizens who had seen the blast and wanted to take advantage. Ezio would return once things were calmed down to start the rebuilding, but for now they needed to leave.

No one pursued them, and when they reached the horses they took a moment to watch the tower blazing in the distance. Ezio had a grim smile of satisfaction on his face, and even Lucia had to admit that the sight was rather heartwarming.

“Perhaps I should give one of them to Machiavelli,” Ezio mused after they turned away. “He has been complaining that the headquarters are getting too noisy nowadays.”

Benji snorted. “Then perhaps he should allow us more practice in stealth rather than combat.”

“I’ll let him know,” Ezio chuckled.

They got back in time to catch the tail end of everyone’s run, Bianca waving cheerfully as she scaled the building to enter through the top. Lucia shook her head, entering through the front door with everyone else, although she and Benji detoured to the kitchen to grab some leftover buns to eat before going to the cave to train.

Ezio was helping out that day, along with Machiavelli- as Ezio worked on the finer combat skills with the boys, Machiavelli taught Lucia and Bianca the basics on more advanced poisons and introduced bombs. They switched after lunch, much to Lucia’s disappointment- she was actually interested in bomb making, although she knew she would definitely have to start studying the poisonous plants so she wouldn’t get them confused with safe ones. She asked Machiavelli if she could borrow the book after training was over, and he gave her a long, measured look before agreeing.

With Ezio, they practiced the finer points of fighting with a dagger, learning how to go against opponents with pikes and other two-handed weapons, and fighting multiple opponents- no doubt inspired by the tower capture. Lucia wondered how he had managed to destroy so many on his own, but felt bad for it seconds later- there was a reason he had earned the rank of Master Assassin. To him, sneaking past guards and assassinating a Templar captain wouldn’t be difficult.

She doubted she would ever reach that level, herself, but she felt honored that Ezio was willing to train them when he wasn’t undermining Borgia power.

When they were dismissed for the day, Lucia remained behind to practice with her knives, asking Bianca to bring a plate down for her. The older woman nodded, and soon everyone left with the exception of Vito.

“I’m practicing with Bianca today,” she said, as she started applying the small daubs of paint at the end of the knives. 

“I don’t understand you,” he said, instead.

Lucia looked at him in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“You and Bianca,” he said, sounding somewhat irritated. “This entire Brotherhood. How you helped me even though I had you attacked. Why?”

“Because you’re a member of this Brotherhood,” Lucia shrugged. “And one day, we will swear to uphold the Creed. I don’t want to start listening to it after I become an Assassin. When I agreed to this life, I agreed to uphold its ideals. In my opinion, training the mind is just as important as training the body, and adopting the Creed as my morality is a part of that.”

Vito was silent for a moment as she began throwing the knives. She would start running along the course in a second, but for now she wanted to warm up. “Ezio mentioned something along the same lines after I… well.”

“I bet he was much more intimidating,” she commented, and when she ran out of throwing knives she looked at him. “Look, you can stay and practice with us if you want, but Bianca has a bit of a grudge still.”

He shook his head. “No. I don’t want to risk her wrath just yet.”

“Good choice. There’s a reason she’s named her sword Vendetta.”

Vito left rather quickly.

\--------

Five months after she started training, Ezio pulled her, Bianca, Benji, and Dominik aside. “I want to test your talents,” he said, as they left the others in their drills. Lucia had helped Ezio take and destroy more towers and with them under Assassin control, they had even more freedom of movement around the city and surrounding countryside. Their numbers had expanded to ten now, with Tessa being the latest recruit and already proving a remarkable skill with poisons. Lucia herself had recently been promoted to a _discepolo_ , with Bianca, Benji and Dominik as _mercenarios_. “I need you four to trail me along the rooftops,” he said, as they entered the tunnels leading underneath Rome. Dominik had spent hours during their off time mapping the undercity, as he called it, and had completed a full map a month ago. “Stay out of sight, and do not hesitate to stop those that may alert others to your presence, by any means necessary. Lucia, I want you to take charge until I give the signal.”

She nodded, unsurprised at this point. Ezio gave every recruit an equal chance of being leader while in the city, regardless of rank. Benji had lead them last week while gathering information about a Templar meeting, and Bianca before that on a group mission to Venice to destroy a smuggled shipment of weapons to the Borgia guards. Lucia was happy that she didn’t have to leave Rome for her turn at being team lead, but was worried now that her leader’s life was in her hands.

She had been presented a new pair of climbing gloves with her promotion, the leather of a finer quality and sturdier. As Ezio moved ahead, she directed Bianca and Dominik to stay behind and on the ground, while she and Benji flanked him on the rooftops. That way, she and Benji could look for reinforcements, while the other two could watch Ezio’s immediate area and quickly reach any opponents.

They followed him while Ezio trailed the Templars leading to his destination. It didn’t take long for them to arrive, and Lucia directed them quietly- Benji was to guard the entrance of the area, killing or slowing down any with his crossbow and throwing knives who may come to offer assistance, with Dominik, her, and Bianca loosely circling the area. Ezio infiltrated the meeting easily, but all hell broke lose when he murdered the Templar leader. Lucia didn’t wait, signaling Dominik, who instantly took out the men nearest to Ezio with his throwing knives. At the whistle the Master Assassin gave, all three leapt from the rooftops, Lucia rolling to break her fall and instantly brought up her dagger to block a sword strike.

It didn’t take long- even as trainees, she and her other team members were just as well taught if not better than the Borgia guards. Benji’s pin-point accuracy with the crossbow helped, especially when Lucia’s hunch about backup was proven correctly. He took out three before Lucia could join him and kill the rest with her hidden blade.

Some blood had managed to spatter her uniform, adrenaline from the fight was running through her veins, and somewhere in her mind she was horrified at the carnage they had wrought- but it was a successful mission, and as they hurried out of sight once more before someone stumbled upon the scene, she couldn’t help but feel a little proud that they had done so well.

“Maybe dying my robes isn’t such a bad idea,” Bianca mused as they clambered back up. “Stefano dyed his black, and you can’t see any of the stains.”

“Stefano worships the ground Ezio walks on, of course he’d dye his robes to match,” Lucia replied. “Head’s up- there’s a guard.”

Bianca threw her knife, grinning when she hit the target. “I knew those extra practice sessions would pay off!”

Lucia grimaced. “You could have gone for cover, you know.”

“Oh, Lucia,” Bianca said, her expression dimming somewhat, “you know I adore you, but not everyone is innocent.”

Lucia wasn’t so sure. She joined the Assassin Order to improve Rome, to protect the citizens. Many of the guards were just that- they had no loyalty to the Borgia’s other than a paycheck, and had families to support. Her contact in the guard proved that much, as well as the other people he had found within the ranks who were willing to help the Assassins. So she avoided killing whenever she could, much to the other’s amusement. Even Francesco, a _veterano_ who had served at a different branch of the Brotherhood before transferring to train under Ezio, had made a comment about her borderline pacifism once or twice. She refused to feel ashamed for it, since provoking the guards was a sure way to get killed one day.

Therefore, Bianca’s comment rolled off her like water, and she didn’t think of it again until two weeks later, when she was working on a tactical plan for a mock mission as a part of training.

She was up late in the art gallery for a change of pace and so she wouldn’t wake the others with her pacing and muttering, having a particularly nasty time at working out a large problem in her defense. The mission detail was rather simple- assassinate a corrupt official in Spain, who was selling state secrets. She could only choose two of her fellow trainees to go with her, and would receive no help from the scattered Spanish brotherhood. All she had at her disposal was a map of the area and the building she was to infiltrate, the guard patrols and habits, and a starting point: the name of the target. Which was more than she could say for a lot of the missions Machiavelli created for them to analyze, but she always seemed to gain the harder ones.

As she drew yet another diagram, worrying that if the mission were real she would have been dead long before this if she had to think on her feet due to her inane ability to overthink things, she heard voices in the hall. Curious, she set down her quill and walked to the doorway, seeing the familiar outline of Machiavelli in the armory door, his partner out of sight.

“She’s got her head in the clouds, Ezio,” he said, and Lucia wondered if she should step away and pretend that she couldn’t hear. “All her mission plans come back full of impossible ideals- she is thorough, I give her that, and she anticipates every occurrence, but killing is always a last resort. She’ll get herself killed out there with that mentality, or others that are with her. It weakens her.”

Ezio spoke, but his voice was quieter, and Lucia had to strain to hear. “It sounds to me like she wants to protect those who have no choice in the matter,” he said. “I have seen her out there, and she’s a brilliant strategist. Lucia may not be the greatest swords woman we have, but perhaps her stubborn insistence to cling to her ideals is exactly what this Order needs. We cannot lose sight of what we stand for in our desire to achieve the goal, Machiavelli.”

“What are you saying, Ezio?” The other assassin’s voice had grown harder. 

If he was affected, his voice didn’t reflect it. “I was once consumed with revenge, and it cost me more than I was willing to pay,” Ezio said. “Lucia’s refusal to kill any more than she has to speaks to me of a strong spirit, one that will not easily break under pressure. She is right in saying that many of the people under the Borgia may not have a choice in the matter, that they find a way to survive however they can. If anything, it has only helped our cause. I have heard the rumors in the streets, as well as from Lucia’s own spies in the guards- there are many people who serve the Borgia who are just as unhappy with their rule as the poor.”

Machiavelli muttered something under his breath before replying. “Fine. Perhaps I have been too harsh in my assumptions.”

“Innocence is a rare gift in this calling. We would lose something precious if it, too, was gone.”

Lucia ducked back to the small writing desk before they could notice she was eavesdropping, and she stared sightlessly at her scroll, wishing that she had never moved from her spot. To know that Machiavelli doubted her stung- he was a taskmaster, but had never given any indication that he disapproved of her methods nor her learning. Ezio supporting her was also a surprise, but she had learned early on about the loss of his family, and the weariness in his voice spoke of more losses than he was willing to admit. She often wondered what it must have been like, thrust into a world he never knew existed after such a traumatic experience. Her own wasn’t nearly so awful. While she still sometimes woke in a cold sweat, she was still alive, and no one she knew had suffered. 

She wondered, abruptly, if her innocence was what was holding her back from becoming the assassin that the Order required her to be. Machiavelli often berated her for not using her full potential, saying that she was always holding back during sparring matches or races. Lucia had never given it much thought, since she had proven many times that she could kill if needed and on command as well as infiltrate and recover information without anyone the wiser, but the discussion in the armory gave Lucia her first real grain of doubt.

Not in the Brotherhood- no, she believed in what they stood for, in the good they were doing in Rome and the efforts to rebuild. Rather, she doubted herself, which was a far more dangerous thing.

Unable to concentrate, Lucia replaced her books and retreated to bed. There was no point in trying to get work done when her mind could not settle.

\----------------

She fell.

They had been free running in the ruins, something she had done hundreds of times before, and she had fallen.

Lucia had grabbed a ledge, of course, she wasn’t about to hurt herself even if her shoulders protested the action, but she had fallen. Her foot had slipped and her grip had been precarious anyway, and she had slid down the wall.

Face burning, she gritted her teeth and pulled herself up, resuming the path that had been mapped out. No one made mention of it when she caught up to them, but her slip ups didn’t stop there.

She missed one of her targets with her throwing knives, and while it was a deadly shot it wasn’t the neat, clean execution that was required. And then during sparring Bianca got in a lucky shot that connected with her temple, causing stars to shoot in her eyesight even as she continued fighting. Lucia knew that Machiavelli was seething- he made pointed remarks that maybe she wasn’t ready for her rank after all, and in every word she heard his accusations from the night before.

When the long, horrifying day was over, Lucia escaped the hideout, climbing to the top of the nearest ruin, hidden by the wall at her back and the sky above her.

The stars were already burning in the sky, the new moon giving everything a more ghostly feel. Even with the riot of cicadas in the humid night she still heard the soft sound of footfalls, and she sprang to her feet, whirling with her hidden blade and moving to attack whoever had braved the climb-

It was deflected by another one, and Lucia startled when she saw the newly dyed red hood and leather armor. “Bianca!” she said, and stepped backwards. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was you.”

“Should’ve known better than to sneak up on the most observant person in the group,” she replied, and to Lucia’s surprise Benji and Dominik followed after her seconds later. “You weren’t at dinner. We got worried,” she explained.

Lucia turned away. “Well, thanks for your concern, but I can fend for myself.”

“That’s not what we were worried about,” Benji said, crouching on the low wall next to her, as Dominik folded himself into a corner. 

Bianca crossed her legs and propped her chin in one fist. “Something’s bothering you. That jump was way too easy for you to miss.”

Lucia frowned. “I made a mistake. It’s like what Machiavelli is always warning us about- I got overconfident. I won’t do it again.”

“Liar,” Bianca said.

Dominik shrugged. “You hold yourself to an impossible standard, Lucia,” he said. “There’s no way you got overconfident.”

“Don’t forget we’re all trained in recognizing when someone lies,” Benji pointed out. “And we know you too well for you to get away with it.”

She huffed, glaring angrily out over the ruins. “Yet another skill I’m lacking, apparently. Lying.”

The other three trainees shared a bewildered glance. “What are you talking about?” Bianca asked.

For a moment, Lucia hesitated; her problems were not theirs, and they didn’t need to know the doubt that existed within her. It would weaken their faith in her in the field, and they needed to work together. Doubt would be fatal. But Bianca was stubborn and Dominik too good at picking out the hidden meanings behind people’s words and Benji too crafty. They’d figure it out eventually, whether it was because she one day failed them or they figured it out on their own.

“I heard Machiavelli and Ezio talking last night,” she finally said. “It was late; I don’t think they knew I was in the gallery. They were talking in the armory, and…” she paused. “Machiavelli said that I would one day get myself killed, if not others.”

Bianca narrowed her eyes, but her gaze did not waver. “Tell me everything.”

Lucia recounted the discussion as best she could, and when it was done she leaned back on her hands, tracing the constellations of heroes. “He’s got a point, too,” she replied. “I don’t want to kill anybody, not unless I have to. And yet we are to kill our target, no matter what.” She pulled her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them with her chin on her knees. “What sort of good am I, an Assassin that doesn’t kill?”

Her brothers and sister looked at each other, and then Bianca said quietly, “That doesn’t make you weak, Lucia.”

“Doesn’t it?” she asked, bitterly. “Bianca, everyone knows that I’m not the best at weaponry. I can defeat a small number guards, and I can assassinate a target if I’m not spotted, but you are better than me with a sword, Dominik with a dagger, and Benji can beat me at throwing knives and the crossbow. I’m the weakest link.”

Benji looked uncomfortable with her outburst, but he didn’t flee. “Ezio spoke up for you, didn’t he? That’s got to count for something.”

“There’s a reason you’re still here,” Dominik said. “You may not be as proficient with a blade or crossbow, but no one here can weave information and strategy together like you can. Not to mention your skills with the hidden blade.”

Bianca nodded. “I can’t make hide nor hair of those mission assignments, and I’m expected to be able to direct a full-scale operation one day. I definitely can’t go through them as fast as you can.”

“Then what use am I?” Lucia demanded. “La Volpe deals in information already, and Machiavelli has contacts and favors I can only dream of. Ezio is the one taking down the Borgia practically single-handedly, even Claudia and Bartolomeo have their place as advisors and allies. I swore that I would do everything I could to make Rome better, to protect it’s people.”

“You are,” Bianca said. “Taking lives needlessly is not protecting the people. Didn’t you say Ezio supported that?”

Lucia shook her head. “But what if I fail?”

“You won’t,” Bianca said. “And if you do, you learn from your mistake so that it doesn’t happen again.”

“And we’re here to support or stop you in those decisions, just like you are here for us,” Dominik pointed out.

Though she wasn’t entirely convinced, Lucia felt better for speaking with them. Despite having grown to know the other trainees, these three were her closest companions, and she was grateful for them every day. “I hope so,” she finally said.

“Now,” Bianca said, “you said your mother liked Roman mythology, right? What can you tell us about the stars?”

Despite herself, Lucia smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

They didn’t fall asleep at the ruins, but the next morning Lucia awoke to find themselves in the library, Benji sprawled out on the couch with Dominik in an armchair. She and Bianca were in a nest of blankets and cushions on the ground, and she irritably shoved the other woman’s knee out of her stomach as she sat up. 

Lucia could tell that it was morning, despite the lack of windows. As she shifted, carefully rolling off the cushions so as to not disturb Bianca, a note on the table caught her attention.

_Take the day off. Nothing amiss will come of one day of lost training._

It wasn’t signed, and Lucia stared in confusion before shrugging. Since her friends were still asleep, Lucia headed to the kitchen after retrieving her crossbow and throwing knives from the tidy pile they had been in. She felt better with them on, and fixed a quick tray of bread, oatmeal, and fruit.

The others stirred when the smell of breakfast registered, and a hot meal did wonders in repairing what little melancholy had remained from the night before. After seeing the note, they decided to go into the city, taking advantage of the horses that had been recently purchased for easier travel.

Lucia had sold her house two months back to a doctor, who had converted it to a small clinic. She had used the proceeds to donate to her mother’s restoration efforts, and had been surprised to find out that Ezio had also done so- in fact, he was her best benefactor, although Gabriella didn’t know who he was. Her description was enough for Lucia to guess, however, and she made a mental note to thank him the next time she saw him. 

She had kept some coin for herself, and after withdrawing some money from her inheritance, treated her friends to a shopping spree.

Dominik bought more books and maps to add to the library; all four spent a long time at the blacksmith’s investigating the weapons and armor on display, but reluctantly left, knowing that their weaponry was only granted to them once they had advanced in rank. When they became fully-fledged Assassins they could arm themselves, and Lucia could see Benji staring at the knife display as if he already owned it.

She and Bianca spent some time at the tailors while the boys found lunch, getting new trousers and shirts. It was perhaps excessive, but dresses didn’t fare well in their line of work and Lucia felt odd in anything other than her robes.

Even now she was still wearing her small arsenal of weapons. Though she was wearing dark brown trousers and a plain cotton shirt instead of her robes, her sword and dagger was at her hip, her knives strapped to her belt and hidden blade on her wrist. She had forgone the crossbow, deeming it excessive for civilian wear, but Benji had had no such qualms. She had felt exposed without her weapons, even though she knew that it was unlikely they’d be attacked.

They met with the boys after Lucia had finished discussing payment, and they spent the next hour and a half teasing Dominik over his fussy eating habits and trading stories of their youth that they hadn’t yet told the others. Bianca was in the middle of explaining a rather funny story of the last time she had seen her sister-in-law when, out of the corner of her eye, Lucia saw a group of guards heading directly towards them.

She coughed and made a quick hand gesture to warn them, and while Bianca kept on with her story as if she hadn’t noticed, one hand rested that much closer to the pommel of her sword. Dominik leaned back casually, providing enough room to spring from the table easily if need be, and Benji rested his hands on the crossbow in his lap. Lucia herself studied the crowd as she leaned one elbow on the table, ready to activate her hidden blade at a moment’s notice.

The guards stopped directly behind Lucia and Bianca, who kept talking even as their shadows covered the small table. “You four look like you’re going to cause trouble,” one said, and Bianca abruptly went silent. “What’s the purpose of all these weapons?”

“I apologize, _messere_ ,” Lucia said, turning slightly to look up at him. For a moment she froze, her mind casting back to when she had nothing but tomatoes and poorly-wielded daggers as defense, but then her fingers brushed against the edge of her cuff and she forced the memory aside. “My companions and I are guards for a merchant’s caravan, who arrived at the city today. We haven’t had a chance to find quarters, and this is the first real meal we’ve had in weeks.”

Another guard sneered. “A merchant hiring women to guard a caravan? He must be a poor merchant or a stupid one.”

Bianca bristled, but Lucia just smiled and brushed the comment off. “I don’t suppose you know the location of a good inn, _messere_? We’re all a bit weary from the road.”

“Talk to Mario at the Queen and Crown,” one of the guards said. “It’s not far from here.”

“Thank you,” Lucia said, and turned to her friends. “Looks like lunch time is over.”

Benji put in a good-natured grumble, and the guards watched them as they disappeared from the square. One out of eyesight, Lucia closed her eyes and shook her head. “I can’t believe they bought that,” she said, and Dominik snorted.

“The city’s finest isn’t known for their intelligence,” he said. “But we’d best leave the area in case they decide to follow.”

They ran into another patrol a few streets later. “What happened?” Lucia asked, quietly. “Did Ezio take down a target?”

“Must have,” Benji replied. “Everyone’s on high alert.”

Lucia turned down a side street. “Come on. I’m not going to let guard patrols ruin my day off.”

They made their way to another district where the tower was under Assassin control, and Lucia’s attention was drawn to a jewelry stand; Bianca rolled her eyes and moved on, saying Lucia could join them when she was done with ‘shiny baubles’. Lucia ignored her, eyeing the sapphires and diamonds enviously, forcing herself to consider the cheaper necklaces and bracelets that she could feasibly afford.

Eventually, though, she pulled herself away, knowing that she would have little excuse to wear such things, and her money was already stretched thin. Her friends had wandered off, but not far, and she was moving to join them when a low whistle caught her attention.

She glanced at her companions- they hadn’t heard, since Bianca was arm-wrestling Benji as a crowd of cheering onlookers shouted encouragement, Dominik shamelessly taking bets. Instead Lucia went to the nearby courtyard, where she found one of La Volpe’s thieves waiting for her. “A message,” he said. “You’re to follow the directions at once.”

Lucia frowned, but before she could ask questions the boy was off. She opened the letter, only to see the name of a location, along with ‘be discreet’ added at the bottom. Since no other directions existed, Lucia grunted in annoyance and headed off.

Her friends would no doubt notice she was gone, but with any luck this could be taken care of quickly.

She hadn’t even made it halfway when she realized someone was following her. They were good- their steps stayed at the same pace as hers, but the gait was wrong, the footfalls heavier. Lucia’s wrist twitched, aching to confront her stalker, but she turned down a side alley instead and quickly climbed to the roof, crouching behind a chimney to see who was following her.

Moments later a hooded figure entered the alley, pausing when they noticed they were alone. Carefully, they crept towards the end where a stack of crates could easily be used as a hiding spot, and Lucia silently climbed her way down and released her blade, quietly stepping up behind the stranger and placing it to their neck.

“Who are you, and why are you following me?” Lucia demanded, lowly. 

The stranger paused, then said in a raspy voice, “My, you have certainly changed since the last time I saw you.”

Realization caused anger to trickle down her spine. “Lia.”

“Hello, dearest little sister,” Lia crooned. “Did you miss me?”

“Can’t say that I did,” Lucia growled, but she stepped back and withdrew her blade and hovered her hand over her dagger instead. Warily, she watched as her older sister turned to face her. “Did you send that message?”

Lia spread her hands with an insincere smile. “What can I say, I missed you.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Lucia retorted. “You would happily rob me blind and frame me for murder if it served your petty amusement.”

“It seems like you’re still holding on to old grudges,” Lia replied, unconcerned. “No matter. I was going to ask if you wanted to help me on a little project, but it looks like you’ve actually grown a spine since I last saw you.”

Lucia shook her head in disgust. “What is it this time, Lia? Smuggling? Stealing?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” her sister said. “Let’s just say I’ve been hired by a benefactor who knows a good opportunity when he sees one.”

Lucia narrowed her eyes. “You mean Cesare Borgia.”

Lia waved her hand. “The name doesn’t matter, I’m just being paid very good money.” She looked at Lucia’s waist, intrigued. “I am interested in who taught you to fight. How do you manage to hold up that sword without falling over?”

Lucia didn’t flinch. “I’m warning you, Lia,” she said, seriously. “The Borgias aren’t an ally. If you work for them, you’ll come to regret it.”

“Since when have I ever taken your warnings seriously?” Lia retorted. “And since you still see fit to lecture me, have a warning of your own, dearest little sister- stay out of my way. If you involve yourself in my affairs, I will kill you, no matter what fancy weaponry you may own. You’re still nothing more than a pretty, useless little lie.”

She stalked past, and Lucia let her go. There wasn’t a point in chasing after her; she needed to let La Volpe know that he more than likely had a murdered agent on his hands, since she suspected that Lia had used one of her own crew members to deliver the message, and somehow get word to Ezio that Cesare had hired a smuggler. 

When she returned to her friends, they immediately realized that something was wrong other than her sudden disappearance. “What happened?” Bianca asked.

Lucia grimaced. “I have to return to headquarters. Cesare has a new ally that means trouble.”

They didn’t ask questions, but fell in beside her as they hurried out of town. They recovered their horses and sped off, making it back to the island where Lucia instantly went to find Machiavelli. 

“I need to speak with you,” she said, before he could ask why she was interrupting a sparring match. “I have information about Cesare.”

He nodded, and the sparring match was called to a halt. The other trainees looked bewildered, but Lucia hurried back upstairs, where Machiavelli brought her to his study. “What did you learn?” he asked.

“Cesare has hired the services of a smuggler named Lia de Russo,” she told him. “She can get nearly anything, anywhere, and deals in firearms to priceless artefacts. I don’t know how long she’s been in the city, but it’s enough to have established a base somewhere; I was contacted by one of her pickpockets, who I suspect murdered one of La Volpe’s thieves and stole his outfit. She’ll be well guarded and hidden, and be keeping an eye on our movements as best she can once is aware of our presence.”

“You said she contacted you,” Machiavelli said. “Why?”

Lucia swallowed, but admitted the truth. “She’s my half-sister.”

“I see.” Machiavelli studied her for a moment. “Will this be an issue?”

“No,” she replied, immediately. “There is no loyalty between us. She’s an utter _bastardo_ who wouldn’t hesitate to kill me if it served her own amusement, and our mother is the only thing we have in common. She doesn’t know what I am, or she would have gloated about it; as of right now, all she did was warn me to stay away. I don’t threaten her in her mind, so she’ll ignore me.”

He nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer. “I’ll let Ezio know. Seems like your trip into the city proved useful after all.” He opened the door and gestured for her to leave; she did so. He stopped her before she could reach the door, however. “Let me know one thing, Lucia- if you have to face her, will you be able to kill her?”

She straightened. “Sir, Lia may be related to me in blood, but I hold no loyalty to her. She ceased to be my family long before my mother disowned her. If I’m the one holding the blade to her throat, I will not hesitate to use it.”

“Very well,” he said. “You’re dismissed.”

Lucia went to the library, where her friends were waiting. “An evil older sister, who’s a Templar lackey to boot,” Bianca said, and Lucia wasn’t surprised that they had been eavesdropping. “No wonder you’re so nice; she inherited all the evil.”

Benji twirled one of his throwing knives in his hand. “She could be a problem, Lucia, especially once she finds out you’re an Assassin.”

“Lia doesn’t draw attention to herself,” Lucia said. “It was how she got away with her crimes back before we found out what she was. She won’t ask questions and she’ll follow all the laws- all while cheerfully disguising her goods as something mundane and accepting the odd mercenary contract or two. Besides,” she said with a forced smile, “I wouldn’t be a very good Assassin if I can’t operate anonymously.”

“Yes, let’s keep Ezio in the spotlight, he can handle it,” Dominik replied, causing Bianca to chuckle.

“I have some good news, though,” Bianca said. “When you rushed off to warn Machiavelli, Ezio had posted assignments. We’re on patrol tomorrow, so we’ll be our Master Assassin’s friendly shadows.”

Benji grinned. “Two days out of training?”

“It’s a miracle!” Lucia said with dramatic emphasis.

Dominik stood and gestured with his dagger. “Since we’re back, who wants to pickpocket guards who wander too close to the island?”

All three raised their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's always one black sheep in the family.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next three months, Lucia’s prediction was proven true- Lia had disappeared. La Volpe had his thieves searching for her but it was a fruitless endeavour, and was eventually put to the side. Lucia continued training, and was given the task of leading a force of her choosing to France in order to infiltrate a Templar headquarter and kill the captain stationed there.

It was hard, not picking her own friends; but Benji had been gone for a week under orders of La Volpe, and Bianca and Dominik weren’t who she needed. Therefore, she enlisted the services of Tessa and Ricardo, and set sail that very day.

Tessa, she knew, usually worked with Enu and Francesco, but they had no missions and the two didn’t seem to mind Lucia borrowing their third party member. They had joked that they could go a few weeks without checking their meals for poison, and Lucia promised to bring her back in one piece.

The plan had started off without a hitch. Lucia had taken the spot of one of the kitchen staff and slipped Tessa’s poison into the lunch meal, which had incapacitated most of the guards. They had entered through a third story window that led into the armory, and after jamming the lock on the room’s door so that no one could enter they split up. Tessa and Ricardo continued jamming the locks on doors leading to the living quarters, and Lucia snuck downstairs to get an eye on their target.

Gauthier was the Templar Captain for this particular region, and had been rapidly rising through the ranks, according to the members of the French Assassins. They had been having trouble elsewhere in the country- border skirmishes mostly, and a lot had been deployed to the Holy Roman Empire- and had asked the other Brotherhoods for help. Machiavelli had been the only one to reply, which concerned Lucia to no end. What were the other Brotherhoods up to, that they couldn’t spare the time for the other members of the Order?

Currently perched atop a chandelier, Lucia studied Gauthier. He was an arrogant man, that much was obvious, who ruled over his men with a harsh fist and rigorous discipline. He had a wife somewhere in the French countryside, along with a son and daughter, but by all accounts rarely visited them. Lucia thought they were probably better off, if the way he verbally thrashed his men over the slightest misstep was any indication. 

Their inside contact, a Lieutenant Cavey, had been the one to open the window for them. Sympathetic to the Assassins and their cause, he was tired of Gauthier’s rule and agreed to help Lucia and her team in return for safe passage out of France. Lucia had agreed to get him to Italy, where another team would transport him safely East and out of the range of the Templars.

To his credit, he was acting remarkably calm- not once had he glanced upwards to where Lucia lay in wait, her smoke bombs ready. All she had to do was wait for Tessa and Ricardo to give him the signal.

Of course, it all went downhill from there.

Lucia still wasn’t sure how she was able to get all of them out in one piece and assassinate Gauthier at the same time. All she knew was that one minute she was waiting for the signal, and the next a maid glanced up at her and screamed.

All hell seemed to break loose then, and Lucia lobbed her smoke bombs down into the assembled Templars and guards to add to the confusion. She landed on one of the Templars, her hidden blade sinking through his neck, as Tessa and Ricardo rushed downstairs. “Secure the package!” she shouted at Tessa. “ _Mercenario_ , with me!”

She and Ricardo dove into the smoke and shouts of alarm, shoving people into one another and assassinating the Templars although the smoke made it difficult to see unless she was right next to them. It was confusing but she used it to her advantage, and was working on how to escape the panicked crush of bodies until Lucia saw Gauthier through the smoke. Ricardo was taunting him, dagger flashing prettily as he feinted and ducked and weaved, and Lucia used the table behind the Templar to her advantage. She launched herself onto it, her hidden blade extended and quickly and expertly slicing his throat when she was behind him..

Gauthier gurgled, blood spurting, but Lucia was already gone; leaving behind the panicking and unarmed soldiers she and Ricardo were racing towards the door where Tessa and Cavey waited.

“Escape route as planned,” she said and they scattered, Cavey going with Ricardo as the two women went down another route. No one seemed any the wiser of the assassination that had just occurred outside of the Templar base, and they reached the inn quickly.

Their travel bags, which had been stored in the stalls earlier that day, were quickly secured to the horses. Lucia led the way to the docks, the small ship she had chartered waiting to set sail. Within an hour they were settled into their cabin, all three Assassins still riding the high from the adrenaline rush as Cavey looked at them with a slightly thunderstruck look.

“Is it always like this?” he asked in broken, accented English. 

“Well, this was more mayhem than usual,” Lucia admitted in the same language, grimacing slightly. “But we achieved our goal.”

“You are mad, I think,” he said, and Lucia smiled as she removed her gauntlet and set about cleaning the blood off her blade.

“All the best people are,” she replied, and Tessa grinned in agreement.

\----------

“Congratulations on your success,” Ezio said when they walked into the hideout. “I take it from your report things went smoothly?”

“You could say that,” Tessa said, breezing by them with a smirk.

“If you count coughing smoke from your lungs for three days smooth,” Ricardo muttered, but his smile was genuine.

Ezio raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. “By any means, I suppose.” He tilted his head and gestured at Lucia. “Follow me, if you will?”

She did so, and he led her to the armory. There, on her stand, was a brand new set of armor, engraved with a cleverly hidden assassin logo engraved upon the chestplate. “Congratulations, veterano,” he said, and left the room while Lucia stared at the armor in bright-eyed wonder.

It wasn’t until she had tried the armor on, finding it fit perfectly, that she realized that Ezio had called her by her new rank. With a smile, she headed into the library, where Bianca was lying sideways on the couch and Benji on the floor by her feet, Dominik with parchment and quill at the nearby table.

They looked up as she entered, and applauded. Lucia laughed and twirled, showing off her new attire.

“I knew it’d fit,” Bianca said. “The blacksmith had a bear of a time making a set for me, apparently. Looks like he learned his lesson for yours.”

Lucia admired it as she sat down. “Two ranks, by succeeding in that mission. I’ve caught up.”

“About time,” Bianca said cheerily. “Now, shush. Dominik was about to read something in Polish.”

“I don’t know why you insist upon it,” Dominik responded. “You don’t understand it.”

Lucia picked up a book that was nearby. “I prefer Spanish myself,” she added as she idly flipped through it. “Mother used to speak Spanish all the time when I was young; she stopped when my father died. I miss it.”

Benji perked up. “Perhaps you could read us something instead. Dominik refuses to do the voices.”

“What are you, five?” Dominik demanded, but he didn’t protest.

Lucia smiled and quickly went back to the armory, removing her armor and going back to her room, where she picked up one of the few books she owned. “My mother gave this to me when I was ten,” she said when she got back. “It’s a book of Spanish fairy tales. My grandmother sent it when she heard Mother was pregnant with… with my sister, but Lia never did care for it.” She opened the book, and began reading.

Her speaking must have drawn others, because by the time they were done another four trainees had joined them, including Tessa. It was clear they didn’t know what she was saying, but it was like Bianca had once explained it- a story was a story. Sometimes it didn’t matter about the content or what it was about, so long as it brought people together.

It prompted Stefano to share a story his mother had told him, which led to Michael telling another about his daughter’s antics, and soon all the Assassins in training had gathered and they were all exchanging stories and legends that were passed down or learned.

They were all laughing at a story of an aunt’s embarrassment when Ezio walked in, instantly silencing everyone. He paused at their expressions, and looked worried. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Lucia hesitated, looking over the uncertain faces of her brothers and sisters, and looked back at Ezio. “We were sharing stories,” she said. “Would you like to join us?”

A few people stiffened, but a genuine smile spread across his face. “I would like that.”

The people on the couch immediately moved off, scrambling to sit behind Lucia, two sending her dubious glances as they did so. Ezio took the couch without comment, but as soon as he sat down, he said, “I have one about my sister, when she was young. Do not tell her of this, or she would surely have my head.”

He then launched into a story about how his sister once fell into a canal in Venice when they were visiting, and he and his brother had to sneak her back to their lodgings without getting caught. It seemed outright outlandish, at times- she was certain the part with the cats was made up- but by the end everyone was laughing and had learned that Ezio was human after all.

After his story was done, it was as if a communal decision was made to retire for the night; people drifted off, in singles or pairs, until only Ezio, Lucia, and Dominik remained.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve done that,” Ezio said. “Perhaps Claudia is right; I need to be around people more.”

Lucia shrugged. “You’re trying to overthrow the reigning power in Rome. It doesn’t lead to much personal time.”

“And yet all of you manage to do so with training,” he pointed out, then shook his head. “I suppose it doesn’t matter much now. I’m still a long way from completing that goal.” He stood, and stretched. “I shall leave you to your work, then. Goodnight,” he said, and left with a nod at Dominik.

Her friend looked at her when she stood. “You still don’t give yourself enough credit,” he said.

Lucia paused. “What do you mean?”

“Tonight,” he said, gesturing around the room. “We’ve gathered here many times- us, others, a few times everyone- but not once has Ezio joined us. Until now.” He shrugged, looking down at what he was writing. “Lucia means light in your language, correct? I think your mother chose better than she might have thought.”

She blinked at him. “That was… that was nothing. We’re family, right? Or at least, we will be once we’re formally initiated. What rank we are shouldn’t matter.”

Dominik merely shook his head.

It didn’t really surprise her, though, that her friends still recognized that she doubted herself from time to time. It hadn’t been as bad as the night she confided in them, Machiavelli’s words still fresh in her mind, but they knew her well enough to recognize the flicker of unease, the normal-than-longer hesitancy when she was aiming at a target, or preparing for a jump. Bianca was under the firm impression that she was being groomed for something Machiavelli or Ezio didn’t want to say, since Lucia often had free reign on who she chose to go on missions with, and had command over the recruits in the field more often than not. If there was truth to Bianca’s words, Lucia didn’t know how to prove it. Instead, she did all she could to be helpful, successful, and loyal.

The next day after her morning run and climb, Machiavelli handed her a stack of papers. “Read these,” he said, and Lucia took it with a bewildered look.

“What am I supposed to do with them?” she asked.

“Read them, connect them, figure out what you can do with it,” he said. “Give it to me at the end of the day.”

Bewildered, Lucia went to the library, where she sorted through the documents. Most were reports on guard movements, numbers, and rotations, but there were also decoded messages, intelligence reports, and what looked like a grocery list. Lucia soon moved from the desk to the floor of the library, the documents spread around her as she sorted and connected, several crumpled bits of paper around her as she jotted down ideas and then discarded them.

She wasn’t even sure what she was looking for- names, certainly, and there were plenty of them which she recorded dutifully. Patterns, perhaps? Coincidences? Overlaps? Guard patrols didn’t seem to match up with target movements, and the only thing she noticed was that an increasing number of units had been seen going to posts in the countryside. The reports didn’t mention anything about the posts, and she wondered if that was on purpose or because there truly wasn’t any.

Her only success was an offhand comment about Cesare’s movements about Italy- he was seen a month ago in Florence, although whether he was still there remained to be seen. Resigned, she wrote up her findings and any possible connections that she found.

Lucia didn’t even know what time it was when she finished combing through the papers and reading them at least five times, but her stomach was protesting. With a groan, she stood and collected the papers, placing her list of names and observations on top. After putting the papers on Machiavelli’s desk, she went to the kitchens, finding the leftover soup and grabbing some garlic bread as well.

Since no one had come looking for her, Lucia headed into the city, leaving her horse at the stables in the city and getting a grin from the stable master as he tells his apprentice to prepare a stable. From what she’s heard he’s the son of the one who runs the stables near the island, both of whom were from Monteriggioni and loyal to Ezio and the Assassins. Half their profit goes to the account Ezio had set up for missions and equipment, and as a result Lucia doesn’t have to pay for stabling. 

Instead of taking the day off, she tails various guards, listening to their gossip and re-connecting with the city. Before, she would have been oblivious to the secret smiles and business of the guards, the subtle signs from the citizens of misdeeds, the obvious lies as people conversed; now, it was all she saw, and Lucia sometimes had trouble determining if that was a good thing or not.

She was in the middle of eavesdropping on two guard captains gossiping about yet another change to the duty roster when, out of the corner of her eyes, Lucia saw her mother.

For a moment, she stopped listening, watching the woman across the square. It had been a few weeks since she saw her last, and even then it had been rushed; Lucia had been helping out the thieves guild and delivering messages, since her status as a woman would make her largely ignored. The irony of the situation hadn’t escaped her, but it served to prove her story.

Lucia shook her head, and was about to turn away when she saw the person approaching Gabriella- Lia.

Immediately, the conversation with the guards was forgotten. She had gained enough from them- Cesare was growing more paranoid, consolidating his power and allies even as he traveled throughout Italy building his rumored army, buying off others who would be a bully for a bit of coin.

It seemed Lia was more interested in following than confronting their mother, and Lucia took to the rooftops, following Lia. She kept an eye out for any of her brothers and sisters in case she needed backup, but luck seemed to be against her- they were operating elsewhere.

Lucia continued to trail them, and when her mother finally entered the villa without Lia confronting her Lucia relaxed; she still didn’t know what Lia had wanted with her, but she wasn’t going to let her mother be threatened. 

Lia turned, and Lucia followed her once again to the nearest courtyard; Lucia cursed quietly when she saw Lia enter the tunnels, and knew that even if she hurried, she was unlikely to catch her.

The fact that she was following their mother though worried her.

Lucia hesitated, glancing back at the villa. Realistically, she knew her mother was safe- Lia would have gone inside or confronted her otherwise. But there was a difference between believing and knowing.

There was also the possibility that this was a trap. Lucia flicked her wrist, hearing the reassuring slide of steel as her hidden blade extended and then retracted, and then made her way to the rooftop.

It was easy climbing back down the wall to peer into her mother’s sitting room with the help of the leafy plants that covered the patio. There didn’t seem to be a sign that she had noticed Lia, nor that her eldest daughter had contacted her; she was unpacking her sewing supplies, the smile on her face reserved for when she was singing in Spanish. For a moment, it made her wish to tell her mother everything, curled up on the couch as her mother braided her hair, switching effortlessly between Spanish and Italian as her mother listened quietly. She always had advice or simply pulled Lucia into a hug; it never failed to make her feel better.

Lucia continued to watch for a few minutes lost in nostalgia, before finally looking away and disappearing back onto the rooftops. Her mother was happy, oblivious to the danger Lucia faced and fought off nearly every day. It was better that she not know no matter what Lucia wished.

She sent a message with one of the pigeons to Machiavelli warning him of Lia’s use of the tunnels, and then headed back out once more into the city, where she challenged a group of thieves to a race just to keep her mind off things. They were always heckling the recruits, and a few of the bolder ones challenged Ezio himself, and while competition was a good thing sometimes Lucia was a little annoyed by their constant boasting.

It was an easy enough race, and they ceded the victory to her with only a minimal of complaining, even giving her the winnings of the bet. She spent the rest of the day with them, learning their pickpocketing techniques, and teaching a few of her own. They invited her to the nearest tavern for a night of drinking when the sun began to set, but Lucia denied since she had been away from the island too long already.

When she got back, it was to find Machiavelli waiting for her. La Volpe was there as well, and they gestured to Machiavelli’s office. She followed nervously, but other than clasping her hands there was no other outward sign of her discomfort. “Did you get my message?” she asked.

“We did,” Machiavelli replied. “La Volpe has sent some of his men to scout the tunnels more thoroughly to search for any exits we may have missed, hidden or otherwise, and I understand Dominik went with them since he knows the tunnels the best. That’s not what I called you in here for, however.”

La Volpe nodded. “As you have no doubt realized, you have a knack for intelligence and finding threats that others would overlook.” He gestured at the papers that she had delivered hours ago. “We have decided, and Ezio has agreed, that you will start taking a more active role in our investigations.”

“You are one of our highest level recruits, and your missions have, thus far, been successful.” Machiavelli continued. “Your skills are without question, although you could use more work with the sword and stop relying on your hidden blades-” he ignored La Volpe’s poorly hidden noise of irritation- “but your real talent lies in espionage. Therefore, you will be helping La Volpe manage his spy network, as well as learn my contacts and the information they send.”

Lucia stared at them, overwhelmed, before she finally nodded. “It’s… an honor,” she said, and after explaining her schedule they dismissed her, La Volpe leaving shortly after.

That night, Lucia told her new duties to her three friends, who congratulated her even though they didn’t envy her for working more closely with Machiavelli. “We’ll be able to see you again, right?” Bianca joked. “He isn’t going to kill you after the first day?”

“I’ll be sure to leave a pile of dirty dishes so you know of my continued presence,” Lucia replied.

Regardless of what would happen, Lucia knew that this new assignment would change her position in the Order forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezio always struck me as a very lonely person. Despite being surrounded by friends, family, and allies, he always kept a part of himself hidden away, especially after Christina. I think he still wants to be connected to people, but after everything that's happened to him, he refuses to let anyone get too close in case he loses them, too.


	8. Chapter 8

Stefano shifted uneasily as Lucia tied off the string. “You really need to get a new set of robes,” she said as she checked over her work. “There’s only so much I can do before it falls off of you.”

He took the tunic from her and slid it back on. Instead of walking away, however, he sat down across from her. “It’s expensive to dye them,” he said, shrugging. 

“Why do you think I stick to the traditional white and grey?” she said, gesturing to her own robes. 

“You probably chose the better option,” he said. “Actually, can you help out with something else? It’s a… personal matter.”

Lucia looked at him curiously. “More personal than repairing your clothes?”

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “As you know, we have a lot of down time when Machiavelli is out meeting with important people in politics and Ezio has business in the city. Since we can’t all follow him around, I was wondering if you could help me in strategy when we’re both free.”

Surprised but nonetheless pleased, Lucia nodded. “What sort of help?”

“Machiavelli keeps saying something about ‘all angles’ when he hands the report back.”

“Oh, that’s easy. You need to consider every alternative, and the strengths and weaknesses of your comrades. For instance, if if Bianca was forced to resort to her throwing knives…”

It became a regular occurrence, after that, for Stefano and others to seek her out for help in mission planning. Lucia had begun creating fake missions, just like Machiavelli, and working through them with a group or one-on-one whenever someone asked. It was interesting to see how the others thought, and it allowed her to get to know them more, as well. Markos, for instance, favored high defensive strategies, while Vito was more of an offensive, hit the enemy with all your power at once strategiser. Which worked well in some situations, but not in most.

At one point, someone brought up the idea of a group mission, and it sparked an idea. The next day, she requested to talk to Machiavelli in private.

“You want to stage a mission?” he asked, skeptical.

“We learn better in the field,” she replied, nearly bouncing in excitement. “While following Ezio around is fine, and the assignments help, I think having false missions will help everyone adapt in the field without facing serious repercussions, but still having learnt the lesson.”

He grunted. “You do not need to tell my why, I figured that out myself.” Machiavelli stared at her for a second, then finally nodded. “It is a good idea, and I will give it consideration. I will talk to Ezio about it when I see him next.”

“Thank you,” Lucia said, smiling. 

\--------------------

The first formal mock mission was two weeks later. Lucia had planned it along with Ezio, with the recruits divided in half on opposing sides- one with blue armbands, the other with green. Lucia had given them limited intel and a location only, and told them that they needed to retrieve the other team’s artefact- a carved disk, which Lucia had bought for lack of a better idea.

Ezio, Machiavelli, and Volpe would be overseeing the missions, and critiquing the handling of each situation. Lucia, since she knew the details for both sides, would be the unofficial informant for both. Her ‘bureau’ was the only safe ground in the designated territory, and she could provide hints, but at a cost.

The blue team, who had elected Stefano as leader, had the high ground, while the green team, led by Francesco, was stationed in the ruins.

Lucia had given them a stash of smoke bombs and weapons tipped with paint. They had two days beforehand to plan with their team, and a day to retrieve the other team’s item. If no one succeeded, it would be a draw, and if one team won they would have an advantage for the next mock mission.

Though Lucia was somewhat removed from the action, it was interesting to see how each team was getting on when one member delivered information or asked for help. Francesco seemed to be the sole leader of his team, while Stefano had arranged his team into even smaller teams, with a leader for each of those. They both worked, although there were weaknesses in each strategy. As the day wore on each seemed to try more and more desperate ideas, until finally Francesco’s team was victorious three hours before nightfall after they managed to draw out and neutralize the individual teams and recover the blue team’s item.

Once they were through, Machiavelli and Ezio went over the weaknesses in each team’s plans and strategies, where they got lucky and where they failed to utilize their resources. Despite having lost, the blue team was still in high spirits, and it served as a surprising morale booster now that a more formal competition was installed between them.

“This was a good idea,” Ezio said, as Tessa removed her blue arm band and flicked it at Enu, who waved his own green band in triumph. Bianca and Benji, who were on the green team as well, ribbed Dominik good naturedly since he was on blue. “Everyone has been doing so well on missions, but this encourages them to learn in a less hostile environment.”

She glanced over to where Machiavelli was drawing a diagram, a few recruits clustered around and listening intently. “I wouldn’t call Machiavelli’s training hostile.”

“That’s not what I meant,” he protested. “Regardless, I’ll find a way to make this a frequent exercise. And let you participate next time.”

“Oh, good,” Lucia said in relief. “Because waiting around for them to come find me was boring.”

\-------------

It was late November, 1502, when Lucia was promoted to _maestro_ after finding evidence of Lucrezia Borgia’s new lover. She had taken to eavesdropping more than ever, but the source of the scandal had come from an unexpected source: her mother.

On one rare day off, when she wasn’t assembling reports or visiting contacts or getting more involved lessons on infiltration and intimidating, Lucia had gone into the city to run errands. Some were related to the Order- she had anonymous donations to drop off, messages to deliver to the various agents throughout the city, and, much to her chagrin, get a few of La Volpe’s thieves out of trouble when some guards had decided to harass them. The guards were currently being transported out of the city where they would be burned out in the countryside.

Dressed in her robes and armored as she was, it was a surprise, therefore, when she rounded the corner to find herself face-to-face with her mother.

“Oh!” Gabriella exclaimed as she dropped her bags. Lucia swallowed, but helped her gather her things. Her mother paused and her eyes lingered on the sword and dagger, but didn’t otherwise comment. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you. My fault; I am carrying far too much.” She straightened, adjusting her burden. “I don’t suppose I could ask you to help? I’ll give you some coin for it.”

Lucia hesitated, but finally nodded. Gabriella didn’t seem fazed by her reluctance to speak, instead humming quietly to herself as she walked to the villa. Lucia followed after, carrying parcels and bags, feeling horribly awkward and slightly panicked even as she scanned the crowd for potential threats.

When they reached the villa, Gabriella left the door open, and Lucia had no choice but to follow her inside. She put the parcels down by the front door, and was about to leave when her mother said, sternly, “You can stop right there, Lucia. What is going on?”

She froze, and before she could say anything her mother continued. “Don’t lie to me. Something is happening in this city, and I’ve seen you flitting about with others just as equally armed. What have you gotten yourself into?”

Lucia sighed, resigned, and closed the door. “It’s a long story,” she said, lowering her hood and heading into the one room that didn’t have windows- her father’s old study.

“There’s… a lot to explain,” Lucia said once they were settled in the chairs. The room had changed little since her father’s death; it was as if the room still expected him to walk in and take up the old ledger like no time had passed. “What do you know of Ezio Auditore da Firenze?”

“The Assassin?” her mother asked, surprised. “Everyone’s heard of him nowadays, after his purge of the Pazzi and the Borgia attack on Monteriggioni. He’s operating in the city now, or so I’ve heard.”

“He’s more than just an Assassin,” Lucia said. “He’s a member of an Order of Assassins. The Borgia’s are members of the Templar organization, who want nothing more than to control the rights and freedom of others. The Templars are the sworn enemy of the Assassins, who wish freedom and choice above all things.” She spread her hands. “Ezio Auditore saved my life. In return, I pledged myself to his cause.”

Gabriella sighed. “Oh, Lucia. There is a war brewing on the horizon, and you want to be in the middle of it?”

“ _El que quiera pescado que se moje el culo_ ,” Lucia replied. “I want peace, mother. The Borgia have corrupted this city, and I will do anything I can to see that their reign comes to an end.”

“This isn’t your battle, _mi querido_ ,” her mother replied, but she sounded resigned. “Yet you are going to fight it anyway.” She leaned forward and placed her hand on the back of Lucia’s head, just as she did when she was younger. “I sometimes forget how much of your father rests within you. Just tell me this: why all the secrecy?”

“I was too busy with training at first,” Lucia said, leaning forward and placing her elbows on her knees. “And then… Lia’s back and working for the Templars, Mother. She followed you home one day and I… I couldn’t let myself get close to you, in case she figured out who I worked for and used you against me.”

For a moment, pain washed over her mother’s features- and then she said, resolutely, “I can handle your sister, Lucia. And I may be able to help you.” She crossed her hands primly in her lap. “I may not be counted amongst Rome’s elite, but gossip is universal currency. Through many tea times and far too many dinners than I want to admit, it has come to my attention that the illustrious Lucrezia Borgia has taken on a lover. I don’t know his name, only that a maid saw an unknown man sneaking into her bedchamber.”

“Truly?” Lucia asked, surprised.

Gabriella shrugged. “I don’t know if this information will help, or if it’s true, but it’s worth something among the wealthy.”

“No, that’s… that’s perfect, mother,” Lucia said, and stood. “I need to get back right away. The sooner Machiavelli hears this-”

Her mother stopped her. “Lucia, wait. Can’t you stay a while longer?”

“I’m sorry,” she said, regretfully. “But this news is more important than you think. And I… well.” She hugged Gabriella quickly, then left, saying, “I promise when this is over, I’ll tell you everything.”

She rushed through the building, exiting through the window of her old bedroom and darting over the rooftops, avoiding the guards posted. She didn’t wait for the stablemaster to greet her; Lucia simply jumped on the horse and raced towards the island.

“Lucrezia has a new lover,” Lucia said as soon as she entered Machiavelli’s office. At his look she relayed everything her mother had told her, and he looked almost pleased by the end of it.

“I’ll let Ezio know,” he said. “This will be most useful.”

He rewarded her by sending her off to validate her mother’s words by tomorrow. Lucia didn’t mind, heading directly to the _castello_. It was easier to sneak into the Vatican than she thought, and she was soon scaling the walls of the building, finding a vantage point where she could memorize the patrol route.

Lucia ghosted through the _castello’s_ inner courtyards, finding a spot to hid between a stack of empty crates and a wall, close enough to the door that was closest to Lucrezia Borgia’s rooms but also far enough away to be overlooked. The sun had already started to set, and Lucia blended easily into the shadows. 

It was hours until the man arrived, not even bothering to look around in caution. He had some degree of sense, crossing the courtyard and entering the room when the patrolling guards had passed, but he made enough noise they probably knew he had been there anyway. Lucia hadn’t missed the fact that he used a key, and waited a while longer before she moved, taking her earlier route and escaping the _castello_ with the guards none the wiser.

When she got back to the island, Lucia drew a rough map of the area, detailing the patrol patterns and the location of the stationary guards. After marking other items of interest- including the mechanisms to open the gate- she checked to see if Machiavelli was still in his office and, upon finding the room empty, she headed to bed.

Lucia was ready with her report the next morning before breakfast, handing him the patrol route and describing the man the best she could. It wasn’t easy- the darkness hid most of his features, but she was able to provide a height and build estimation. 

“It’s not much,” Machiavelli said once she was done. “But we know that he exists, so it’s only a matter of time before we find him. I’ll have Ezio do some reconnaissance once he’s done running around the countryside doing God knows what.” He gestured at the door. “Go eat. I also want your assistance today in helping our newest in throwing knives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't an elegant way of cutting these chapters, so I did my best.  
> 'El que quiera pescado que se moje el culo' loosely translates to 'if you want to catch fish, you need to get your ass wet'. I have no idea if the saying was popular ruing the Renaissance or not, but the games have never really been a stickler on linguistics.  
> Also, I feel as if some sort of war game had to happen with the recruits. They wouldn't be sent off on missions with no idea what they were getting in to, and in Brotherhood you have a high possibility of failure at first. Ezio was trained very differently than his recruits, so he probably didn't know any other way to handle things, and I have no idea how Machiavelli joined the Brotherhood. But competition is a natural thing in environments such as this, so some sort of outlet for that would easily be translated into a safe learning experience that isn't just guild challenges among relative strangers :)


	9. Chapter 9

Another three months passed. Bianca and Benji were inducted into the Order as full Assassins after they returned from solo missions successfully; since it was a double ceremony, Lucia gave both of them their presents at once, gifting Benji with a new quiver for his crossbow bolts and Bianca with new boots. She also gave them each a small cake purchased fresh from the bakery, and all four of their circle congregated on the roof of the hideout under the stars, passing around bottles of alcohol that Dominik bought the last time they were in the city and getting properly drunk.

Much to their chagrin, it was Ezio who found them. They were heaped on one another, liquor bottles scattered around them; her head was throbbing sullenly, but as she rolled Dominik off her and untangled herself from Benji and Bianca, she was happy to see that she could stand without falling over.

“Have fun?” Ezio asked, amused.

She squinted at him. “Not so much this morning,” she admitted.

“The perils of alcohol,” he said, and helped Benji up as he staggered and flailed. Bianca merely muttered and rolled over. “Come on, let’s get you downstairs. I’ll teach you my hangover meal.”

Luca half-carried, half-dragged Bianca down to the kitchen as Benji and Dominik stumbled after, and they were all given a nasty concoction that smelled like rotten eggs and tasted worse. It cleared her head, though, if only because she was throwing up soon after much to Ezio’s amusement.

Machiavelli took a sadistic pleasure in shouting at Lucia and Dominik that day; Bianca and Benji had the day off, and Lucia tried not to envy them. She silently vowed to never again agree to Bianca’s drinking challenges. 

After suffering through training and finally getting through a hangover, Lucia once more gathered the reports Machiavelli handed her and started compiling them into a more legible version. Bianca kept her supplied with water, parchment and ink, since Benji and Dominik were involved in a throwing knife competition someone had arranged.

“You’ll be wearing these robes soon,” Bianca said as Lucia finished, blowing on the ink so that it would dry faster. “You’ll probably keep them cleaner too, since you’re always going for the easy kills.”

“Easy so long as I remain hidden,” Lucia replied. “And you’re the one who insists upon using the sword so much.”

Bianca shrugged. “I’m best with the sword. No point in using something I’m not good at.”

“Well it’s got you this far,” Lucia said. “You’ll be the one laughing when we’re facing off against guards wielding pikes and I’m armed with a dagger and hidden blade.”

“It’s a good thing you’re excellent at dodging,” Bianca replied, and helped her gather up the papers. “Anyway, Markos has been invited to a family dinner, and he decided to invite all of his ‘colleagues’ as well. Want to go and stir up some trouble among the nobility?”

Lucia laughed. “With what formal attire? Showing up with all my weaponry would give the wrong message.”

“Well they did practically abandon him,” Bianca said.

“Do they actually know what he does?” 

“No. Markos never told them, only that he started his own business.”

Lucia smirked. “His own business, eh? Maybe we could show up with weapons after all.”

\--------------

Markos was utterly pleased with Lucia’s plan. “Bodyguards, huh? And two adoring women on my arms? My parents would be scandalized and impressed. I love it.”

Markos was the youngest recruit and the lowest rank at _discepolo_ , and it seemed the last person Ezio intended to recruit into the fold. He had been a timid lad when Ezio found him, and was the youngest son of six with negligent noble parents. He had only been minorly upset when no notice of his disappearance was sent out, but everyone had taken him under their wing and he was soon accepted as one of them. Surprisingly, he had attached himself to Vito, and while the man had seemed to gotten over his superiority complex Bianca and Lucia were still slightly concerned on the effect he would have on Markos. Thankfully Markos seemed to be in awe of the girls instead, especially Tessa. No longer the timid boy when he started, he was proving to be quite adept at making bombs.

“Not to mention your brothers would be knocked down a peg or two,” Lucia said, turning back to the subject at hand. “Dominik and Francesco have already agreed to be your bodyguards, and you know Tessa would enjoy the party. And I’m not going to stay behind and wait to hear if my plan succeeded.”

He held up the uniform Lucia, Bianca, and Tessa had picked out for him. “I never thought I would actually want to wear something like this again,” he said. “But now I’m actually looking forward to it. Fair warning, though- my eldest brother will likely try and take you to bed. He likes brunettes.”

Lucia grinned and inspected her dagger. “I’d like to see him try.”

\------------

Markos was dressed in a black suit with red accents, with Lucia in red and Tessa in black. Both women had borrowed dresses from Gabriella, although Tessa had gotten help from some of the girls at the _Rosa in Fiore_ in altering hers with Gabriella’s permission. Bianca and a few courtesans had helped them get ready, and once they were properly dressed, perfumed, and powdered, they were off, Markos blinking in surprise when the carriage they had rented picked them up.

“I barely recognize you,” he admitted, and Lucia smiled.

“That’s the point.”

Since the Vedette’s already had a name for themselves, small as it was, Lucia went as herself, finding it shockingly easy to fall back into the role of the shy wallflower. Tessa was introduced as a noble’s daughter from the southern part of Italy, and was already the belle of the ball- although, as per her cover, she danced with no one but Markos.

Lucia pumped the guests for information all the while pretending to be the shy, empty-headed daughter of a store owner with a rather decent inheritance that would make any eligible bachelor consider the addition it would make to their income. There wasn’t much she learned outside of what Markos told her about the various people in attendance, but if she ever needed blackmail she had it. 

Despite herself, Lucia had a good time. It had been a long time since she had been flirted with and flattered, and she marveled at the fact that this had once been her life. Even involved in it as she was, she was still searching for an advantage, for information, and keeping an eye out for any threats. She felt naked without the bracer on her arm and her sword and knives at her waist, but there was a dagger on her leg under her skirt and the pins in her hair also served as throwing knives, so if worse came to worse she could defend herself.

By the end of the night, Tessa and Lucia had spread so many rumors of Markos’s wealth and influence while outright eluding any question about his business that the guests were in awe, his brothers jealous, and his parents at a complete and utter loss. They had also made it clear that Markos had, to all intents and purposes, cut ties with his family, so that they couldn’t use his name to promote their own interests.

“That was fun!” Tessa said as they returned to the island. They had made a detour to Gabriella’s villa, where they changed back into their robes and returned the dresses. “Not something I would do again any time soon, but it was good practice at lying and deception.”

Lucia nodded. “Perhaps we should include society gatherings as a part of training.”

“Don’t give Machiavelli any ideas,” Tessa shuddered.

Markos found her the next day, after the daily run. “ _Grazie_ ,” he said. “I was never much of anything until I joined the Brotherhood. Now I’m a part of something better, and I won’t have to fear my family’s shadow.”

Lucia thought of Lia, and said: “No one should hide or be hidden behind their family. I’m glad we were able to help you, Markos.”

He hesitated, then hugged her. Startled, Lucia hugged the boy back. All of eighteen, she thought, and he’s already seen more than he should. 

Markos pulled away after a moment and went back to caring for his equipment, as if nothing had happened. She knew that he was grateful, though, and hoped that he would finally find the peace he had been striving for.

\------------

The Assassins rang in the new year by being dropped out in the countryside in the dead of night and having to find their way back to the city before dawn. Combined with the steady rain and the express prohibition of any light source, it was slow going, and they were all tired and irritable by the time they made it back. Lucia was sure she had stepped in animal dung at one point, and cleaned her boots thoroughly so that the smell wouldn’t linger anymore.

“I really don’t like survival lessons,” Bianca muttered as she crawled into bed. “Wake me in an hour, alright?”

“Sure. If I can stay awake that long.”

Bianca sent her a rude gesture before falling asleep. Lucia finished caring for her equipment before heading into the library, where Dominik was once again at work. She had learned some time ago that he was writing a history of the Order, starting with the establishment of the original Assassin Order and then describing Altair’s involvement in creating the modern Brotherhood and how it had survived. There was still information that he was missing, which frustrated him to no end, but he seemed to view it as a challenge rather than a deterrent.

Ezio had shared with him as much he knew from his own family’s stories, and Machiavelli had shared a few legends as well, but they didn’t know much. Ezio had lent him the codex that Altair had written, which Dominik hadn’t yet given back as far as Lucia knew. He had expressed interest in finding the missing pages, but Ezio admitted that he didn’t know where they were or if they even existed- all he knew about were the thirty that were collected. Dominik had gone quiet for some time after that, and when the four of them had been alone he had confessed that he felt like gathering the rest of the pages from wherever they were in the world was what he needed to do.

He had paused in his perusal of the pages, and Lucia looked to see where he had stopped- it was the picture of Maria Thorpe, Altair’s wife and former Templar. Lucia had seen it before, but briefly, and now she took the moment to really look at it. The detail was painstaking, the strokes careful. This was not a portrait of a target to distribute among peers; this was private, special, a thing of love.

“He mentions her a few times,” Dominik said. “She gave him the chance at a normal life, one with love and family. But I don’t know how she died.”

Lucia felt sad for some reason. “Some things should be remembered. I see now why you want to find the other pages.”

He sighed, and put the portrait down. “Our Brotherhood has so much history,” he said. “Altair was the shepherd of our ways, of our current beliefs. He deserves to be remembered, not as a legend, but as a man. One who wanted to do the right thing.” He picked up his quill. “Maybe Ezio is right, and most of the pages have been lost or destroyed. I still want to try.”

“If anyone can, you will,” Lucia said, and he gave her a grateful smile before resuming his painstaking copying.

\----------------

Michael caught up to her as she was heading out of the headquarters. “Do you mind if I come with you?” he asked. “I have business in the city as well, and it would be nice to talk a bit of something other than weapons or poisons or how to break a man’s neck.”

“Of course,” she said, surprised. “Are you going to see your family?”

He nodded, smiling. “My weekly visit. I’ve been looking for a place to move them onto the island so I could see them every day, but so far nothing has been available.”

Lucia nodded. “We’ll need to find a way to house families eventually, once the Borgia are eliminated and the Brotherhood has a chance to expand. Perhaps if they aren’t on the island directly, but a short distance away?”

“I suppose I could ask Ezio about building a home,” Michael considered. “The revenue from the stores he has opened has brought in a significant amount of money. Although I’m not sure only one family will be enough to convince him.”

“Perhaps if we have guest rooms, for allies coming to visit or other members of the Brotherhood who are in the country for contracts…”

“Regardless, I still have to talk to him about it,” Michael said. “And this isn’t really so bad. I could be like Dominik, with my family in an entirely different country.”

Lucia nodded. “I’ve never met my mother’s family. My grandmother keeps saying she’s going to visit, but then something always crops up. And my aunts and uncles are worried about their public image if they are caught visiting a relative with a criminal daughter.” She sighed. “I suppose I could visit them, but it’s a matter of pride, now.”

“They’d be horrified if you showed up wearing men’s clothing with a small armory attached to you anyway,” he said wryly.

“Don’t know, the looks on their faces might make it worth it,” Lucia chuckled.

It was an uneventful trip into the city, and they avoided the guards easily. Michael’s house wasn’t far from the city walls, next door to a tailor’s shop and a bakery. A blonde haired girl with striking green eyes was in the front of the house, working on embroidery; when she saw them approaching she brightened considerably and raced forward. “ _Padre_!” she exclaimed, and leapt into his arms. Michael laughed as he dropped to his knees to embrace her.

“ _Padre_ , I’m so glad you’re here,” she said. “I’ve been working on my sewing, and Maria next door said I have talent!” She paused when she noticed Lucia hanging back. “Who’s that, _padre_?”

Michael beckoned to Lucia, and she approached obligingly. “This is a friend of mine, _mia cara_. Her name is Lucia. She was keeping me company while I came to the city.”

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Catalena replied. “Why do you hide your face?”

“Because it keeps the sun out of my eyes,” Lucia replied easily. “And, it doesn’t blow away in the wind.”

Michael stood, his daughter clinging to his hand. “We should get inside, Catalena. Thank you, Lucia. I’ll see you later.”

Lucia nodded and waved goodbye to his daughter, before heading quickly into the market. As she left, she heard the little girl say, “She has a lot of knives, _padre_. Is she a guard like you were?”

She didn’t hear his response, but the thought made her smile.

When she got to her position, Lucia settled in to wait, keeping an eye on the building opposite her even as she carefully watched the crowd below her. As promised there was no guard activity, but that didn’t mean they weren’t nearby. The Assassins may have control over the district but they couldn’t prevent the patrols, although even those had been safer lately. Lucia, Ezio, and the other recruits had attacked their fair share of guards that had been injuring or attacking the innocent, and word must have spread because the incidences had dropped. Or simply became more secretive.

Ezio joined her two hours later. “Any sign?” he asked.

“He’s barricaded himself in his house,” Lucia replied. “He must have taken the message you left him seriously.”

“And here I was expecting a welcoming party,” the man replied, then studied the building quickly. “Suppose I’ll have to drop in and say hi. It would be rude to leave without greeting him.”

Lucia pointed at an upper window. “The maid said the latch is broken.”

“ _Perfetto_. I won’t be long.”

He made his way to the opposite rooftops quickly, and it didn’t take long for him to climb the walls of the villa. Moments later he was inside, and fifteen minutes later he was climbing back out through the window.

Lucia met him on the rooftop, where he handed her a tied bundle of papers. “Deliver these to the names Machiavelli gave you, and then go to the Blooming Rose. Claudia needs help in something, and her girls know you best.”

“Surprised you didn’t want help out,” Lucia said with a smirk, and Ezio chuckled.

“One downside of having my mother and sister run the brothel: they would know everything. And some things must remain private.”

They parted, Lucia delivering the stolen letters that had been used as blackmail, the recipients grateful if somewhat nervous around her. The Assassins had made enough of a name for themselves that everyone knew what she was by the robes alone, if the symbol decorating her bracer wasn’t enough. 

When she arrived at the brothel, Lucia took the back entrance so as to avoid suspicion and a target realizing who she was and bolting. Claudia’s office was located in the back as well, and she looked up when Lucia entered.

“Oh, good, he sent someone after all,” she said. Claudia stood and handed Lucia a sketch. “The name he gives is Francesco Dumar,” she said. “He’s been verbally assaulting my girls on the streets, ever since we banished him from the premises after he hit the girl he hired. The guards haven’t done a thing to stop him.”

Lucia took the sketch and studied it. “Do you know where he frequents?”

“The girls have seen him most in the courtyard in front of the _palazzo senatorio_ ,” she replied. “You shouldn’t miss him- he’s the one attacking women in the streets.”

With a small smile, Lucia tucked the photo into her belt. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him.”

“Good. I can’t say I’ll be sorry to see him gone.”

There was a story in her words, but Lucia merely nodded and left. With any luck this Dumar would be where Claudia thought he would.

By the time she reached the courtyard in front of the _palazzo senatorio_ , it was late afternoon, and people were starting to head home. Lucia sat down on a bench near a bookseller, purchasing a small pamphlet over the Roman gods and goddess to read as she waited and to contribute to her cover. People passed by without a second glance, and Lucia studied them carefully as she idly flicked through the papers until she spotted a man that looked like the sketch.

He wasn’t alone, however, and had grabbed one of the girls under Claudia’s care. She was young, barely past adulthood, with red hair. She struggled, but Dumar dragged her away, the other women attempting to free her. He struck at them, and they fell back, but Lucia was already approaching.

“Go back to the Rose,” she told them. “Don’t worry; I’ll take care of Dumar.”

“Please, save her,” one of them said. “Stella hasn’t been with us long; she doesn’t deserve this.”

Lucia took after them. Luckily he hadn’t made it far, and she could hear Stella’s pleas as he dragged her into a small walled-off courtyard. There was the unmistakable sound of him hitting her, and Lucia charged in.

His back was to her so it wasn’t hard grab him by the throat and toss him into the wall. Though he staggered he recovered quickly, drawing his sword with enough time to deflect Lucia’s dagger. She watched him, wary but still furious, keeping herself between him and Stella.

“Looks like the _puttana_ has a guard dog,” he said. “And this one has teeth.”

“Leave her alone,” Lucia said. “Leave them all alone.”

He spat at her. “What I do with my money is none of your business.”

“It is my business when you hit girls for amusement.”

Dumar narrowed his eyes. “I paid good coin for her, and wasn’t satisfied with the product. It was within my right to exact retribution for damaged goods.”

Lucia charged, and dagger flashing she disarmed him swept his feet out from under him. In an instant she was on top of him, her dagger at his throat and her hidden blade poised above his eye.

“They aren’t ‘goods’, they’re people,” Lucia hissed. “And if I, or anyone else, catche you causing problems for these women again, or even looking at them wrong, you will find yourself a new home at the bottom of the Tiber. Understood?”

There was something in her tone, or perhaps the blades that were on the verge of ending his life, that made Dumar stare at her with wide eyes and nod. “Good,” she said, and retracted the hidden blade and removed her dagger. She got up and went to Stella. “Are you all right?”

The girl nodded, and after glaring at Dumar Lucia guided the girl away from him. “I’ll escort you back to the Rose. If any of you even see this man again, let Claudia know and I’ll deal with him. Understood?”

Stella nodded, nearly clinging to Lucia as they headed back to the brothel. Once there the girls she had been with immediately surrounded her, making sure she was alright. 

“Thank you, Lucia,” Claudia said, quietly. “But the girls and I have been talking, and I want to ask one more favor from you.”

They approached, Stella in the middle of them. “We want you to recruit her,” some of them said, and Stella blinked in astonishment. 

“Cat, what…” Stella started, but the woman shushed her.

“You aren’t suited for this life, little star,” she said. “You came to us because you were desperate, and we welcomed you because we didn’t want you on the streets. But you can have a life among the Assassins, a better one than we have here.” She looked at Lucia, defiantly. “She may be young, but she’s smart, and fast, and Claudia has trained her with a dagger and we’ve helped her with blending in. She’ll be an asset.”

She looked at them all, with their determined expressions and squared shoulders, and shook her head. “Do I really have a choice?” she asked, but smiled. “Very well. If you wish to join us, Stella, we will be happy to have you.”

“I…” the girl looked overwhelmed, then turned to the other girls with tears in her eyes. “I won’t forget you. I won’t.”

They hugged her. “Do us proud out there,” they said, and one handed her a small bag. They had clearly thought this through.

Claudia gave Stella a warm hug. “Make sure you give that brother of mine hell,” she said. 

When they exited the Blooming Rose, Stella clutched the bag to her and took one last look at the building. Then she turned to Lucia with a determined look. “When do I start?”

“Tomorrow. But first, we need to get you some proper clothing. As pretty as your dress is, you can’t climb buildings in a skirt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of updates. School is out... which means I'm playing Assassin's Creed. It's very distracting. Sadly, not Brotherhood, but I've started AC2!  
> As for the contents of this chapter, well, Ezio can't handle every single problem in the city, and he's trained his little eagles well. It's time for them to start changing the city around and bringing people in who can make a difference :)


	10. Chapter 10

“Lucia,” Ezio called one day in early _Febbraio_ as she was testing out her new crossbow. The other had been damaged severely a few weeks back when guards had ambushed the meeting she had been at with one of her contacts, along with giving her a nasty bruise on her calf. The contact had been killed in the scuffle, but Lucia had retrieved the letter that had revealed the name of the person who had turned him and was planning some personal revenge.

The fact that the name was also a Templar seeking Rodrigo’s permission to set up a base in Florence made it all the sweeter.

She put the crossbow aside and stood, and he gestured her to follow. “We have intelligence on your sister,” he said as they headed outside and to the stables. “But you must know, Lucia, that this is a quest you must do on your own.” His tone was serious. “Find and kill your sister. Should you do this, you will be accepted as a full Assassin. If you fail…” he shook his head. “Do not fail.”

Lucia stared at him, her mouth suddenly dry, and nodded. “ _Bene_. Here is the location. Good luck, Lucia.”

He handed her a scrap of paper, and quickly left. Lucia looked down at the paper. A location, nothing more; she was to find the person who had contact with Lia, then.

The man wasn’t hard to find. He was filling in a grave under an olive tree, but stopped when Lucia approached him. “Please don’t tell the guards!” he pleaded. “She would have wanted to be buried here.”

“What happened?” Lucia asked.

“My fiancee had a shop in the _Colonna_ ,” he said, near to crying. “The Borgia moved back into the district and she refused to close. They… they found Monica with two thrown knives in the back.”

“Do you know who killed her?” Lucia asked.

He nodded, face hard. “Yes. I have heard of a woman who takes contracts for Cesare located near the antique baths. It is she who killed my Monica.”

“Thank you. You should probably leave, though, before a patrol comes through.” She got on her horse. “For what it’s worth, I hope that you find peace, after this, and know that your fiancee’s death will not go unavenged.”

He placed a hand on the tree. “She’s in God’s hands now. That’s all I can ask for.” 

After he fled, Lucia headed towards the ruins. The antique baths… it was one of the many rumored locations where Lia had been operating, but someone must have confirmed it, otherwise Lucia wouldn’t have been sent on this mission. 

It didn’t take long to arrive, and Lucia instantly knew that Lia was around by the sparse crowds and the worried looks as people fled. She dismounted, heading in the direction the people were not, and stopped under an arch when she saw Lia standing over the body of a young man- her latest victim, no doubt.

Lia noticed her instantly, and after recognizing the robes she took off running. It reminded Lucia painfully of the times when they were children, playing tag in the yard, Lia always older and therefore faster, taunting her as she stayed just out of reach. But they were no longer children, and Lucia was no longer the naive girl she had been. Instead, she maneuvered Lia into a corner, wanting to face her sister one last time- as equals, perhaps, or out of a warped sense of satisfaction to let Lia know that her little sister would be the one to put an end to her criminal empire.

“Why are you chasing me?” Lia hissed, as her eyes darted around looking for an escape.

Lucia smiled grimly. “You should have known that someone would have stopped you sooner or later, sister.”

Lia had stilled as soon as Lucia spoke, and she stared at her with narrowed eyes. “ _Figlio di troia_. You’ve grown up, little sister.” She repositioned her knives; Lucia stood still, waiting, watching. “Who knew that you would one day join the big leagues?”

“There’s a lot of things you missed Amelia,” Lucia replied. “And many more you underestimated.”

Her sister laughed, a harsh, ugly sound. “So you decided to join the Assassins, of all people. They suit you, Lucia darling. Idealists with their heads in the clouds, chasing after philosophies that are as resilient as smoke. Sure, they’re pretty to think about, but you’ll never be able to kill your own sister, nor those you profess to hate. You’re too weak, Lucia, in the long run. Unsold in your convictions and faith. You might be bolstered by the support of your so-called allies, but we’re alone now. You can’t hide behind them, and you will certainly never be good enough. So tell me, what are you trying to accomplish here, sister?”

The words, once upon a time, would have shattered her. The girl eager for her older sister’s approval would have run away crying, wondering why she was never good enough. Now, however, Lucia merely ignored the words. It seemed that Lia’s arrogance was her weakness. “You are no sister of mine,” Lucia said, calmly. “You never were. I saw that years ago, before you broke our mother’s heart; I just didn’t want to accept it. I should have killed you that day in the alley, or even that day you followed Mother home- I won’t make the same mistake a third time.”

Lia’s eyes, so much like her own, flashed in anger. “Very well then. Let’s see what your great Mentor has taught you.”

She struck, throwing a knife that Lucia easily dodged, and followed it with a swift dagger strike. Lucia countered with her own, knocking Lia back. Her sister recovered swiftly, once more on the offensive, Lucia easily parrying her attacks.

“Coward,” Lia hissed, after Lucia knocked her down a third time. “Attack me!”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Lucia retorted, voice dripping with false apologies. “I thought you wanted to see what I was taught! Was that not impressive enough? I wasn’t aware that the great Lia de Russo could be knocked down by her kid sister. Silly me, I should have known better.”

“ _Cagna_ ” her sister shouted, and attacked once more.

Lucia was done playing around. She disarmed Lia, twisted, and threw her on the face-first on the ground. Her hidden blade was at Lia’s throat in a heartbeat, Lia’s arm twisted behind her back. “I hope your life was worth it,” Lucia said, coldly. “No family, no respect, no legacy- your money cannot follow you into the afterlife.”

Lia spat. “You’re nothing but a falsehood! Your father married Mother because he pitied her, and you were but a facade to present a false image of a happy marriage. Mother stayed with him because it was better than the streets, and he caught you in the lie! Do you really think you’ll amount to anything, that your Assassins will take down the power of the Borgia?” 

Lucia didn’t flinch. “We already are.” Her blade drove through Lia’s throat, and in seconds it was over.

She stood, using Lia’s clothes to clean her blade. Impassively, she rolled her sister over. Lia looked like her father- the only thing they shared was their mother’s eyes. And now Lia’s were empty, her face devoid of what little life she had before this. 

She wondered if she should have felt something. Relief, maybe, of no longer having Lia’s name hanging over her, or perhaps sorrow for the death of her sister and the things they could have shared in another life. 

Instead, she just felt… neutral. As if Lia was any other target, any other mission that she had been tasked with. Maybe that’s all this was. Lucia had been speaking the truth when she said Lia was no longer her sister. That title belonged to her fellow Assassins, the ones who welcomed her, helped her, believed in her. That was what family was. Not whatever warped connection Lia had turned it into.

Lucia crouched, removing the contract Lia had on her, as proof of her death. She also took her weapons, the other papers Lia had on her, her coin, and slipped the ring off her finger. Her mother’s first wedding ring, stolen so many years ago and never replaced. It was a sentimental thing, and Lucia knew her mother didn’t miss it anymore, but Lucia felt like it needed to go back, if only to finally end this chapter of her mother’s life forever.

When she got back to headquarters, she handed the papers over to Ezio. “There’s a location of her hideout, as well as correspondences with her top men in there,” she said. “And I’d like the money that is found to go to the families of her victims.”

Ezio nodded. “I’ll send someone to go clear it out.” He paused, and looked at her intently. Lucia wondered vaguely what that rumored special sense of his was telling him of her- did he register the sorrow that was now making itself known over the could-have-beens, or the conviction that despite what she wanted she knew that it was the right thing to do? 

“Thank you, Lucia.” He said instead, much to her surprise. “It’s not easy, facing down someone of your own blood. But you did it anyway.”

“Lia was never family, _messere_ ,” Lucia replied. “I saw that years ago. You, this Order, my brothers and sisters of the creed- this is all the family I need.”

“And what of your mother?”

Lucia shrugged. “She’s my mother. I’ll always love her and want to protect her. But she’s smart enough to know when enough is enough, and she wouldn’t want me to betray the vows I will take in favor of her.”

Ezio nodded, and flicked through the papers. “You have the rest of the day off. Be back before sundown, however- you have a ceremony to attend.” With a smile and a firm handshake, he was gone, and Lucia found herself alone in the entrance hall.

She knew the shock and nerves about finally being inducted into the Brotherhood would strike soon, but for now, Lucia went into the library, where her friends were waiting.

“How’d it go?” Bianca asked.

Lucia grinned. “We’ll finally be able to see just who, exactly, looks better in those robes.”

She caught the cushion that was thrown at her, then promptly used it to soften her fall when Bianca tackled her in joy.

\-------------------

As per tradition, Lucia got dressed in solitude, carefully pulling on her ceremonial robes, belts, and armor. The formal Assassin robes were more formal than her recruit robes and slightly more complex- yet after she had everything adjusted and finally slid on the bracer that held her hidden blade, it all felt right.

Lucia pulled on her hood and breathed for a moment, her hands steady despite the butterflies rioting in her stomach. This was it. This is what she had spent years training for, putting in her blood, sweat, and tears, what she had earned by taking lives and saving lives and lost sleep over mission reports, planning, and information gathering. In a few short hours she would be a Sister in the Order, and finally have a place within it.

Her hidden blade let out a reassuring shink when she flexed her wrist, and she smiled when she retracted it. Lucia adjusted the cape, squared her shoulders, and exited the room.

The ceremonial hall, decorated as it was in scarlet and gold with the Order’s symbol depicted on banners and tapestries, was glowing with hundreds of candles. The tables had been cleared away to make room for the initiation ceremony, her brothers and sisters lining the path. Bianca and Benji were at the foot of the steps leading up to the small platform where Ezio and Machiavelli were waiting, their own ceremonial robes pristine and standing out amongst the plainer recruit robes. Stella, recently promoted to _servitore_ , was closest to the door, looking around discreetly with wide eyes even as she stood proudly in line. Even Machiavelli had on more formal attire, although Ezio, as ever, still wore Altair’s armor, the black contrasting sharply with the warmth of the colors around her. However, it was anything but uninviting, and as Lucia walked steadily down the hall, her family grinned at her in pride and joy.

“ _Laa Shay'a Waqi'un Mutlaq Bale Kouloun Mumkin_ ,” Ezio intoned, as she approached the platform. Lucia bowed respectfully, and he and Machiavelli repeated the gesture. Ezio continued. “The wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words. We work in the dark, to serve the light. We are Assassins.

“Lucia Vedette,” Ezio continued. “In the years during your training, you have shown your dedication to our Creed, and have acquired the skills necessary to preserve it. Do you swear to uphold our values, to maintain our purpose and seek the freedom and truth for all people?”

“I swear,” she said, her voice even.

“Do you swear to remain loyal to our Brotherhood, to fight against those who wish to see freedom destroyed, to support your brothers and sisters in every way?”

“I swear.”

“We here dedicate our lives to protecting the freedom of humanity. Thousands before you stood around this fire, fighting off the darkness, and thousands more will follow you. Join us in this Brotherhood.” He held out his hand.

Lucia knew, back before the Assassins were under Altair’s control, that the final step was to remove the ring finger of the left hand. It was symbolic in more ways than one as much as it was practical for the hidden blade to work- it was the ring finger, served as a reminder that once an Assassin you were married to the cause, but also because taking the vows meant that sacrifice was necessary. The removal of the finger was to remind the initiate that, once the decision was made, they would always give themselves to the Brotherhood without question, without hesitance, without regret, even if it meant sacrificing something they held dear.

Now, a brand was used. Easier to hide, but still a permanent reminder. It would hurt, she knew that- but she placed her hand in his without flinching, even when Machiavelli raised the glowing metal to burn a ring around her finger.

“Nothing is true, everything is permitted,” Ezio said, and Machiavelli removed it.

Her finger hurt, the pain intense, but not unbearable. It was just as painful as screaming muscles, injuries in combat, battered and bruised skin from days of sparring. And Lucia knew that there were worse pains yet to come. But as Ezio finished the ceremony and Lucia turned to face her brothers and sisters, the pain was minimal compared to the sheer and utter relief, joy, and pride that rose within her.

Ezio and Machiavelli followed her out of the hall, the others following, although they quickly headed outside while the three headed towards the roof. The final test, and one that Lucia had performed hundreds of times until now- with the moon shining high in the sky, the stars burning above her, Lucia spread her arms and jumped.

Her brothers and sisters were waiting for her when she clambered out of the river, smiling and congratulating her even as they herded her inside to care for the burn on her finger and change out of her sodden robes. Bianca, Benji, and Dominik stayed by her side, and when the brand was dressed and the doctor told her how to care for it so it wouldn’t get infected, they once more headed to the roof to celebrate.

“It won’t be long now, Dominik,” Bianca said. “I wouldn’t be surprised if, two months from now, most of us will be proper Assassins. Now that Machiavelli has more people to help him train, things will go much faster. Your recruit may even make it to the full rank by the end of the year, Lucia.”

Lucia flexed her bandaged hand, wincing slightly. “I won’t be using my left hand to help out any time soon, unfortunately. Suddenly, all those times Machiavelli had me using my right in training makes sense.”

“It’ll hurt for a while,” Benji said, and Bianca nodded. “But it’s worth it.”

They gave her their gifts, despite Lucia’s protests. Bianca had given her a new dagger complete with a black leather sheath, the Order’s symbol etched in silver on the hilt, a ruby set in the middle- it was simple yet beautiful, and Lucia knew that it would become a part of her regular arsenal. Benji had gifted her a new writing set, with personalized stationery and a wax seal kit, and Dominik had written to his parents back in Poland and they had sent him a beautifully carved wooden sword case, images of Greek epics carved into the surface. She traced them in awe, naming each one in delight, and vowed silently to gift him something better when he earned the robes.

Despite swearing that they wouldn’t repeat the hangovers from last time, that didn’t stop them from opening the alcohol bottles and getting rather drunk. It was a testament to both their abilities and restraint that no one fell off the roof.

This time, it was Benji nudging them awake at dawn, bleary eyed. Since Lucia had the day off she retreated to the communal living area, shedding her wrinkled clothes and putting away her gifts, falling asleep with her gauntlet still attached and not bothering to get under the covers. When she woke up next, it was mid morning, and someone had carefully tucked her into her bed and removed her hidden blade. Though her head was pounding, it wasn’t as bad as the first time, and she was able to dress and get a late lunch with minimal wincing.

Lucia headed into town to visit the tailor, tanner, and her mother after she ate, carrying with her the wedding ring. Dressed in a loose shirt and breeches along with her original leather armor set, Lucia could pass as any mercenary for hire. Only if someone got close enough to view the symbol on her bracer and the one on her belt buckle would they know the truth, if they understood what it meant. 

Her mother was home, and the maid waved her to the library. Gabriella was reading in the couch by the window; when she saw Lucia enter, she smiled and instantly drew her daughter into a hug. “Welcome back, _mi querido_ ,” Gabriella said. “You haven’t been by in a while.”

“I have news,” Lucia said, not wanting to beat about the bush; she retrieved the small cloth bag she had put the ring in, and handed it to her mother. “I came to give this back to you.”

Curiously, Gabriella opened it; when the ring fell into her palm she stilled, staring at the gold circlet with a curiously blank expression. “How did you get this?” her mother asked, quietly.

“Lia. She’s been killing people again, and I wasn’t going to let her continue.” She avoided her mother’s gaze. “I made sure it was painless.”

Her mother sat back down on the couch, her hand curling around the ring she still held. Lucia sat down next to her, a hand on her shoulder, as her mother silently mourned.

After a moment, Gabriella said, “I tried my best with her. But as a single mother in a foreign country… I wasn’t always there for her when I should have been. Your father tried so hard to endear himself to her, but she always idolized the father she never had. Maybe if I had been around more, or if I had stayed in Spain…”

“It’s not your fault,” Lucia said. “What Lia did… nothing you could have done would have prevented it. I wish that we could have had a better relationship, but…” she swallowed. “She can’t hurt anyone anymore. Not even us.”

She stayed with her mother the rest of the day, reminiscing on the happier days when Lucia was still a child, before Lia decided to betray them. Gabriella didn’t mention the armor and weapons Lucia still wore; the staff gave her uncertain glances, but remained silent. She knew they wouldn’t cause a problem, since her mother wouldn’t tell of Lucia’s profession and the staff were removed from politics.

It was just after dinner, when they were discussing news from extended family, when one of the maids announced that Gabriella had a visitor. Mother and daughter looked uncertainly at each other, and then Gabriella told the maid to let them in.

Lucia had already been seated in one of the chairs that allowed her to see the entire room, as well as allow equal and easy access to either the window or door. Though the man the maid ushered in seemed harmless, Lucia knew that appearances could be deceiving.

“Ah, _messere_ Giovanni,” Gabriella said, smiling in a way that Lucia knew meant caution. “I wasn’t expecting you today.”

“I apologize for my sudden visit, then,” he replied, and looked at Lucia curiously. “I see you already have a visitor.”

“This is my daughter, Lucia,” she replied, and Lucia bowed her head slightly. “She’s just recently returned from guarding a caravan.”

Giovanni raised an eyebrow. “A woman as a bodyguard?”

“Better than selling my body in a brothel,” Lucia replied lightly. “At least this way I can keep my clothes on while dealing with sweaty men.”

Her mother stifled a laugh while the man flushed. “I see,” he said, then looked at her mother. “You allow her to parade around like that?”

“Lucia is a grown woman,” Gabriella replied. “And I couldn’t be more proud of her. She’s doing what she loves, which is more than can be said about a lot of people in this city. Now, _messere_ , is there a reason you called at this hour?”

“My apologies, madame,” he replied. “I wouldn’t wish to intrude upon your time with your daughter. I will see myself out, and shall call upon you another time.”

With that, he was gone.

“What was all that about?” Lucia asked, bemused.

Gabriella smiled slightly. “He’s been looking to arrange a marriage between you and his son. I’ve told him no countless times, but it seems you being able to wield a sword is enough to deter his offers.”

“I’ve been getting marriage offers?” Lucia asked, surprised. “But I haven’t been in the social scene in over a year, and that was only to help a friend!”

“Why wouldn’t they seek you out?” Gabriella demanded. “You’re my daughter, and you didn’t get all of your talents from your father. You’re a beautiful young lady and any man would be lucky to have you as his wife.”

“You mean beside the whole Assassin thing?” Lucia asked dryly. “Mother, I couldn’t keep that from any husband I may have. And even if I married someone in the Order, who’s to say we’ll even be lucky enough to see each other? Michael only sees his family once a week, and I know he resents that even if he’s loyal to our cause.” 

“I only want you to be happy, Lucia,” her mother replied. “Sometimes you just seem so… distant. Lonely.”

“I am happy,” Lucia said. “And while my life certainly invites a degree of loneliness, it’s not a bad kind. I’ve always been more content on my own.”

Gabriella sighed, but she had a resigned smile. “Well, I can’t say that I don’t want grandchildren one day, but I can’t fault you for finding your happiness.”

“Maybe one day,” Lucia said. “Just not right now.”

Lucia left shortly after, although her mother’s words stayed with her. She would be lying if she hadn’t thought about marriage- she was, after all, twenty-four, and past the usual marrying age- but it hadn’t been a priority. However, Lucia had always wanted to be a mother, even if who the father would be was always an intangible concept.

She pulled Michael aside when she got to the island headquarters. “Do you ever regret not spending time with your family?” she asked. 

He was silent for a moment. “Yes,” he said. “Don’t get me wrong, this life is worth something, and I can finally do something about my family’s safety. But I’ve already missed so much of my children’s life, and I miss my wife.” He smiled sadly. “Last time I saw her, she cried when she saw me.”

Michael must have noticed the troubled look on her face, because he asked, “Is this about your mother?”

“No, not really,” she said. “I was just faced with the possibility that one day I might have to choose between someone I love and my loyalty to the Order. And it hurts to know that I already know the answer.”

“I know what you mean,” he said, quietly, but pulled her into a one-armed hug. “Regardless, we’re family here. Even if you’re a proper Assassin now, you’re still my little sister. I won’t begrudge you a little selfishness.”

“Same to you,” she said. “Be prepared for training tomorrow. I’m planning on taking you hunting.”

He groaned good naturedly, but promised to meet her after the run.

When she joined her group in the library, Bianca did a double-take. “It’s so odd seeing you like that,” she said. “When was the last time I saw your hair down?”

“It has gotten rather long,” Lucia agreed, fingering the dark brown strands that now reached the middle of her back. “I should probably cut it soon.”

Benji held up his dagger. “Allow me.”

“Don’t you dare,” she laughed. “Your hair is disaster enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've finally started playing Brotherhood, and it's not a good idea for me to make commitments when I'm playing a game. Let's just say I've been neglecting chores as well as updating today.  
> Anyway, the whole sub-plot with Lia was formed because that mini mission fascinated me. Just how much more of Cesare's operation did we not see?   
> Also, fun fact: This story was orginally supposed to be a romance featuring La Volpe, but after creating Lucia and re-watching the games, I realized they didn't quite work out. Oh well. I'm much happier with this :)


	11. Chapter 11

With the fabric and thread she had bought from the tailor, Lucia had constructed her new robes within a week. They were similar in cut to her novice robes, but with slight embellishments. The longer tunic, which included the hood, was a light grey, and extended in two panels to frame her legs to mid thigh but leaving cuts so she could run freely. The sleeveless over tunic was darker grey, with light grey edging along the hems. The overtunic cut was similar, except reaching to her hips instead. She didn’t embellish it, since embroidery was not her strong suit- however, the back of her hood had a subtle Assassin logo at the base of the neck, stitched with slightly darker thread. 

The tanner had replaced her armor straps with a new ones, the leather dyed black and slightly wider. She had also gotten a broader waist belt, also black, to carry her weapons and threaded through the red sash that tied around her waist, the tails of the sash hanging down her back. The silver belt buckle depicting the Assassin symbol was transferred from her old belt, and combined with black trousers that could be exchanged for a grey pair that matched the over tunic and long-sleeved shirts dyed the same color, her outfit was complete.

“Did you get bored with the white?” Bianca asked when Lucia showed her friends. Unlike Lucia, Bianca hadn’t altered much of her trainee robes. They were of a similar cut, just longer, and were a cream and off-white instead of red.

“White doesn’t really help in blending in with shadows,” Lucia shrugged. “I’m planning on making a lighter version for day missions, but for now, this will suit me well enough.”

Benji didn’t look up from where he was making crossbow bolts. “I should have had you make mine instead paying all that money to the tailor.”

“Be nice and I may still repair them if they get damaged,” Lucia told him. “Besides, I’m not perfect. A tailor would be able to spot all the uneven stitching in a heartbeat.”

Bianca waved her hand. “So long as it doesn’t fall apart in battle, then it’s doing it’s job.”

Markos joined them shortly after, as Dominik and Lucia were arguing the best way to administer poison to a target. Lucia voted for food, since the taste could be disguised, while Dominik was arguing for drink, since one didn’t have to worry about the heat of the food destroying the toxins. Bianca was just about to go find Tessa, or even Machiavelli, on a ruling vote when the boy cleared his throat. “I was wondering if I could borrow Benji for a mission,” he said. “We’re heading to the Holy Roman Empire, and I need his marksmanship.”

“If it gets me away from this, I’ll be happy to go,” he said, and Lucia threw a pillow at him.

“We’re leaving tomorrow,” Markos said. “And, I know you’re higher in rank than me…”

Benji smiled. “Don’t worry about it, Markos. I’ve listened to Lucia for years now and she only now just caught up to me. It’s your mission, I’ll listen to your orders.”

Markos looked relieved, and left after promising to give him a copy of the mission report. Lucia winced in sympathy. “Holy Roman Empire, huh? That place is crawling with Templars.”

“All the more reason for him to go,” Bianca said. “I’m surprised Ezio hasn’t shipped you off to Spain, myself. You’re the best one for that.”

“Too far, with how everything is here,” Lucia replied. “Perhaps once the Borgia is overthrown, but I’ve never actually been there Bianca. Just because I speak the language and have family that don’t want anything to do with me doesn’t mean I know my way around.”

Bianca hummed. “Well, if you do go, bring me with you.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Lucia asked, surprised. “With the exception of you being gone during during a few assigned missions, I always do.”

“Good,” she said. “Don’t want you barging in like a one-woman army now that you’ve finally been inducted.”

Lucia snorted. “No, that’s more your style.”

Benji, Markos, Vito and Stefano were gone the next day, and Dominik had also been sought out shortly before noon and was gone before dinnertime on a solo mission to earn his Assassin rank. With Tessa, Enu, and Francesco also gone for an unknown amount of time on a mission, the headquarters was almost a ghost town. Ricardo and Michael were still there, and the four stayed together when they weren’t busy with training or missions, feeling the loss of their companions keenly. However, even Michael was gone after two days, also on a solo mission.

“And then there were three,” Bianca said ominously. 

“Something is going on,” Lucia said. “Ezio must have discovered something, or Cesare is making a move- things are happening, Bianca.”

Ricardo, still a _veterano_ , shrugged. “At least Ezio kept some of us here. He needs backup more than he wants to admit.”

“You get better training in the field anyway,” Lucia agreed. “And I bet Machiavelli is happy for some peace and quiet.”

Ricardo grunted. “Better training in free running and running away from guards, you mean.”

“Well, subtlety isn’t exactly Ezio’s strong suit,” Bianca pointed out.

In the month that followed, they were out with Ezio nearly every day, shadowing him as he dealt with business in the city, more often than not assassinating guards who were still terrorizing citizens in the streets. To her surprise, it seemed the citizens seemed to be actively trying to hide them; they bunched together when they were walking through them, and often turned a blind eye to their movements. Lucia wasn’t sure what to think of this. On the one hand, she was happy to have their approval, but on the other they were putting themselves into unnecessary danger.

To her utmost embarrassment, Gabriella saw Ezio at the bank during the second week. Bianca was elsewhere in the city helping out Bartolomeo’s men, and Ricardo was finishing his bomb making lessons with Machiavelli, so she was the only one on shadow duty. Francesco and his team had arrived early that morning and were sleeping still, along with nearly a dozen Assassins and recruits from other Italian Brotherhoods. It had startled Lucia that morning seeing strange faces seated at the tables, but Machiavelli had explained that they were here to help stop the Borgia threat, as well as report back to their own leaders the situation that Rome was in. Francesco, it seemed, had gathered them on his return trip under Ezio’s orders.

Lucia left her cover quickly, hoping to intercept her mother, but it was too late. “You are Ezio Auditore, _si_?” Gabriella asked, hands on her hips.

Ezio looked surprised at the small woman staring up at him with a severe frown, and Lucia bit back a groan. Her mother was a tiny woman, the same height as Lucia herself, and therefore Ezio towered over her. “I am, _buona donna_. Do I know you?”

“No,” Gabriella started, but Lucia had finally reached them.

“ _Madre_ , what are you doing?” she hissed in Spanish.

Gabriella was still studying Ezio, and to her mortification ignored the hint and spoke in Italian. “I wanted to meet the man who persuaded my youngest daughter to put her life in danger. Tell me, _signore_ , when your war is over, will my daughter be alive to tell of it?”

Ezio’s confusion cleared. “Ah, you must be Lucia’s mother. She’s spoken of you.” He quickly stashed the money the banker gave him and gestured. “We should probably go somewhere more private.”

“My villa is not far,” Gabriella announced. “Come, we can talk in my office.”

“Mother,” Lucia said, but the older woman marched off without a word. She looked at Ezio. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what’s come over her; she seemed to understand my duties the last time I talked to her.”

“It’s fine,” Ezio told her. “I’ve found, from experience, that mothers tend to disapprove of me, no matter what my intentions towards their daughter.”

The joke didn’t ease her mortification, especially when Gabriella pierced Ezio with a fierce glare as soon as the maid had delivered a small tray of pastries and a chilled tea her mother favored. “So?” she challenged.

“Madame, your daughter is more than capable of defending herself,” Ezio replied. “In every sense of the word.”

Gabriella sniffed. “I’m not asking her, she’d just gloss over the details. I’m asking you. You brought her into this war, trained her. So tell me the truth: will she survive?”

Ezio studied her for a moment, then set down the glass he was holding. “Madame Vedette, your daughter is one of my brightest Assassins. She is a natural leader, quick to adapt, and can plan strategies and escapes at a blink without a single fatality. She is even better than me at some aspects of our calling, and when I send her on a mission I know without a doubt that she will return unscathed. I cannot tell you what will happen when I confront the Borgia- no one can tell the future. But what I can promise is that your daughter has all the skills and assets that an Assassin of her rank has at her disposal, and if anyone can put them to their proper use, it is Lucia.”

Stunned, Lucia stared at him. While he hadn’t hesitated to praise them during training, this was the first time she had heard Ezio show this much pride and faith in her.

Gabriella gave him a long, hard stare, before finally relaxing. “Well, with someone like you as her leader, it’s no wonder she’s so loyal. You inspire people to do better, _messere_ Auditore.”

“If that’s all I’m known for, I will consider that a good thing,” he replied. “Now, from what Lucia has told me, you moved here from Spain, correct?”

“Nearly thirty years ago now,” Gabriella replied. “I’ve lived here for much longer than I did in Spain.”

As they continued to politely talk, Lucia couldn’t quite believe the rather surreal image in front of her. Her mother talking about the quality of Roman leather and the increase in trade to a Master Assassin, who still had his hood up and his weapons within reach. The fact that Ezio was perched on a pale red floral cushion that Lucia had threw up on when she was seven was only a minor detail. Just seeing him in her mother’s parlor, the room decorated with flowers and portraits of butterflies and exotic birds, dressed in dark armor and sitting like a living shadow, was almost dream-like.

They left after an hour, Ezio politely excusing them since he had business near the Vatican. Gabriella nodded, seemingly satisfied, and Lucia was soon standing outside her mother’s house, stunned.

“My reputation precedes me if I’m being lectured by mothers whose daughter’s I haven’t even corrupted,” Ezio said, with a small laugh of disbelief.

She swallowed. “I…. apologize, Ezio. She’s stubborn, but I never expected…”

“It’s fine,” he said. “Truly, Lucia. It was… a nice change of pace.” He glanced up to see the sun’s location. “Come. We still have things to do.”

Lucia nodded, and instantly disappeared in the crowd. Had she looked back, she would have seen her mother in the window, watching them go with a pensive expression.

\----------------

It had just turned into May when Lucia was woken up by a terrified Bianca, which was more than enough to cause her to worry- Bianca was never scared. She laughed if she was, and the fact that she was showing her terror was enough to let Lucia know that something had happened.

“Get dressed,” she said, and Lucia leapt up, fully awake. In record time she was downstairs, the other recruits looking bewildered.

Machiavelli was waiting for them. “There isn’t time,” he said. “As some of you know, Francesco and his team led a charge against the French army who were terrorizing Roman citizens. Ten minutes ago, a fire broke out, and one of La Volpe’s thieves brought a message from Michael saying that the Assassins were overwhelmed. They need help, now.”

Lucia’s heart stopped. Francesco’s team. Tessa and Enu and the Assassins recruited from the other branches, and even Michael, who had been in the city visiting his family and witnessed the start of it. 

For a while, there was chaos. Lucia ran about shouting orders, mind whirling, and soon everyone had ranged weaponry and were on horseback heading toward the source of the fire. Machiavelli had stayed behind to contact their allies, and Lucia wished that he wouldn’t have left this in her hands.

“Halt!” she called out when they spotted the first of Cesare’s army. They all dismounted, and Lucia took stock of the army quickly. “Bianca, Benji, Dominik, I want each of you to take a team of three and attack the ranks there, there, and there,” she said, pointing. “Stay undetected as long as you can, and if they do see you break ranks and scatter to draw them away from the others. I’m going to sneak in and locate Francesco and his team and get them out in any way I can.”

Bianca looked like she wanted to protest, but they nodded, and were soon darting across the field. Lucia looked to the remaining recruits. “I want you to find a high spot- any high spot- and cover them. Fire at will, and strike where it will cause the most chaos. Keep your head down; I don’t want to lose anyone tonight.”

They nodded and ran off, and Lucia took a deep breath. This was it. This was war if she had ever seen it- they were outnumbered and probably outmatched, but they would do whatever it took to free their family.

Lucia ran, nothing more than a dark shadow across the landscape, as she headed toward the burning building. She scaled a wall quickly, taking out two gunmen before a third spotted her, but she was gone before he could fire. She climbed around the side of the building and came up from behind him, her hidden blade slashing his throat. Somewhere nearby, gunshots sounded out, and she fled. Without waiting to see where the men were who had shot, she moved closer to the building, stopping for one, horrified second when she saw the entire building engulfed in flames, a group of huddled and slumped figures on the roof.

There was no way to get near them- Cesare’s army and the French soldiers surrounded the building, and taking them head-on would be suicidal. She searched for an advantage, and moved to assassinate a soldier guarding a few small barrels before crouching behind them. 

It was as she was taking a moment to consider if running across the street would attract notice when she realized the word on the barrel. It was in French, but she certain that it meant gunpowder. She used her hidden blade to drill a small hole in the side, and when the black powder trickled out she nearly cried in joy.

She pulled out a bomb from her pouch, and shoved the barrels on their side. She pushed them towards the soldiers, and as they rolled she lit the bomb and tossed it after them. She only had a few seconds so she ran as fast as she could, but even that didn’t stop her from nearly being sent flying with the barrels of gunpowder exploded.

Lucia pushed herself up even though it felt like she had been run over by a stampede of horses, and turned back to the inn. The barrels had decimated the army near her, the others retreating in a panicked confusion. They probably thought everyone in the inn dead from the explosion, if not the fire, and were happy to leave the danger zone. Lucia ignored the fire roaring in the building and, finding a safe spot, began climbing.

The heat was worse than anything she had ever experienced, and it didn’t take long before she was coughing from the smoke. She screamed when she grabbed onto a decorative window bar and her hand was burned through her gloves, but she pulled herself to the roof, finding an unconscious Francesco surrounded by dead Assassins, Enu among them. 

She didn’t see Tessa or Michael, and tried not to think of why, but as it was she tied Francesco’s hands together and pulled his arms crosswise over her chest to carry him down. It was awkward, and painful with her burned hand and Francesco pulling on her body, but going down was easier than going up and she was soon sprawled on the ground. She removed the tie and threw him over her shoulder, running anywhere that led away from the fire.

“Lucia!” she heard someone call out, and turned to see Bianca and her team run up. They were streaked with soot and ash from the fire, but were otherwise unscathed. “Where is everyone else?” 

“Dead, or missing,” she said, and Bianca inhaled sharply. “Have you found anyone else?”

“Michael is with Dominik,” she replied. “He was injured and left for dead some streets back, but if we get him to a doctor in time he’ll make it.” Something let out a loud boom, and they all winced. “We have to go.”

They ran, and regrouped at the spot where they had dismounted, the horses slightly panicky but quickly calmed. Lucia handed Francesco to one of Bianca's recruits, who had already gotten on a horse. “Get him back to headquarters,” she said. He nodded and threw Francesco over the horse before racing off.

Benji’s team and Dominik’s team joined them shortly after, Stefano and Markos not among them. “They took Michael to a doctor,” Dominik explained, and she sighed in relief. Lucia searched for the remaining Assassins, who seemed to realize they were retreating. All but one returned, and Lucia tried not to count them. “Back to the Island, now,” she said. “We can’t do any more here.”

The smell of smoke and charred wood and bodies followed them all the way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end! I had been searching for a catalyst for the recruits to take up arms, since all of Ezio's are personal. When I stumbled upon Francesco's wiki page, I knew I had found it.  
> Just for extra info, Bianca has three recruits: the man mentioned above, and two females. Benji has two from the thieves guild and Dominik doesn't have any. Lucia has four, including Stella.  
> Gabriella became much more prominent than anticipated. She barged into this chapter demanding attention, and I had to give it to her. Her and Lucia's close relationship is a staple in Lucia's character, and not writing this scene would take away from that.  
> There are some slight canon deviations coming up in the chapters, but nothing serious and it doesn't interfere with true canon in any way.


	12. Chapter 12

Things around the headquarters had never been quieter. 

Francesco had told them what happened, how Cesare’s soldiers had surrounded his team and forced them to an inn. Most of his team had died in the initial attack, more when the floor had collapsed- Tessa among them. They had escaped to the roof to find a way to get away, but had been promptly gunned down. Enu had bled out in front of him, and he had accepted the fact that he would die as well when Lucia’s explosion had gone off.

Lucia had been numb after hearing his detached report. So many dead… many she hadn’t even gotten the time to know, new as they were. Many hadn’t even been full Assassins yet, still learning their skills and still filled with potential.

Michael was still in critical condition, and while it would take a miracle to pull through, the doctor had to amputate his leg. He wouldn’t fight again, and despite Machiavelli saying that he could still be useful to the Brotherhood in other ways, she knew that Michael would never truly recover from the experience.

Lucia had been on the roof of the headquarters for hours now, her robes still covered in soot and ash with her burned hand bandaged, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Her brothers and sisters had been massacred, and the man responsible had sat and watched from a distance without regret. 

“Lucia?”

She turned slightly and saw her friends watching her, concern on their faces. “Are you alright?” Dominik asked.

“I couldn’t save them,” she said. “I heard the gunshots, the ones that killed those on the roof, but I had climbed the wrong building. If I had only done so, they’d probably be alive, and…” she paused, fighting back tears.

Instead of replying, they simply surrounded her, and Lucia surrendered to her grief. They all cried that day, mourning the loss of their friends and brothers and sisters, the horror and grief overwhelming.

\-------------------

“I have to go after him!”

Lucia winced as Francesco stepped closer to Ezio, hands balled into fists. “Charles de la Motte and his men killed Tessa and Enu! Slaughtered the rest of my team! Because of him Michael lost a leg, and he’s still alive!”

Ezio didn’t flinch. “Revenge is a strong motivating factor,” he said, “but you are not strong enough to prevent being consumed by it and risk failure.”

“I will go even if you forbid me,” Francesco threatened.

“No,” Ezio replied firmly. “You cannot. I will go instead; you are not the only one angered by this. I have had experience in this area before, and I know my limits. Stay here, and recover. The _cagne de troia_ will be dead by sundown.”

Lucia cleared her throat, and they both whipped around to look at her. “I came to tell you that he’s currently at an encampment outside of Rome with the remainder of his men,” she said. “I sent out scouts this morning, and got a report an hour ago.”

Ezio nodded sharply and took the papers from her. “ _Grazie_. Francesco, you are to remain here.” He left, cape swirling, and was soon gone.

Lucia remained quiet, watching as Francesco wilted. “She fell,” he muttered, and Lucia crossed the room to him. “The floor collapsed below her. And Enu was shot through the throat. I watched him die in front of me. They deserved quick deaths; merciful deaths.” He looked up at her with haunted eyes. “It was my fault we walked into the trap.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” she said, quietly. “Cesare knew our weakness and he exploited it. I would have done the same as you.”

He smiled bitterly. “Machiavelli’s golden girl? I doubt it.”

She held out her bandaged hand. “I burned myself getting you to safety. Don’t be so quick to judge.”

He looked confused before blinking. “The explosion.”

“Blew up gunpowder reserves,” she said. “They were probably brought to blow up the inn as a safety measure. At least I was able to take some of them out.”

She wasn’t able to keep the bitterness out of her tone. “I’m sorry,” Francesco said. “I know you were friends with Michael and Tessa. You’re hurting just as much as I am.”

“We all are,” she reminded him. “Don’t shut us out. We’re family.”

Despite the fact that he didn’t like people touching him, he pulled her into a quick, hard hug before stepping away. “I don’t know how I’m going to forgive myself,” he admitted. “But they died to protect Rome. The least I can do is finish this mission, and save it in their names.”

“They will pay for this,” Lucia said fiercely, overcome with anger. “For all of ours they have killed, they will feel tenfold.”

For Tessa. For Enu. For Michael’s lost future. For all the others that Lucia barely had time to know. If it took her last breath, Cesare would die for what he had done.

\----------------

After the attack on the Brotherhood, things seemed to move even more swiftly.

Michael set up a shop in Rome where he sold general supplies, seeds, and produce while in the hidden basement he stockpiled weapons for the Order. Lucia visited him constantly, bringing with her news of their successes and the update on the last of Leonardo Da Vinci’s war machines being destroyed. He always sent her back with a parcel of bombs, or poison, that he had made, for her to distribute once she got back.

With help from Lucia and the other Assassins, others were quickly initiated as full Assassins, the attack doing wonders to make the recruits train harder, learn faster, be just a little more ruthless. Markos had his robes trimmed in green, Tessa’s favorite color, and nearly everyone had chosen dark colors for their robes in remembrance, the red sash standing out bright as blood against the fabric. Even Stella was initiated. Lucia had overseen her training herself, along with three other recruits that Lucia had picked up during missions and patrolling the city. Filippo, Daniele, and Tomasia had been taken in shortly after Lucia had gained her Assassin rank, and the four of them were often with her when she went on local and short-term missions before the attack. Experience was the best tutor, after all, and after the fire they were hell bent on finishing what Ezio had started.

Lucia led more and more raids against the Borgia with her four recruits- attacking supply caravans, burning warehouses, employing guerrilla warfare to keep guards awake for several days at a time before striking and destroying their equipment. The guards patrolling would find themselves separated from the others, only to wake up nearly naked in the countryside hours later.

People loyal to the Templar cause were promoted, assassinated, and replaced. It wasn’t long before those who held grudges against the Borgia started numbering in the higher ranks of the guard, along with allies of the Assassins and members of Lucia’s own spy network, and the guard presence was virtually non existent outside the city walls. They had even more freedom of movement, although they preferred to stay out of sight, and Ezio decided that it was time to strike.

Lucia was sent to gather information among the Borgia household, and was quietly let in by one of her informers. It was easy to find her way around the Castello, and finally get an identification on Lucrezia Borgia’s lover. However, Machiavelli had also uncovered a plot to kill him, which would take place a few days from then.

They began to plot out a plan of attack the day before. It didn’t bother her anymore that she was, essentially, trusted by not only Ezio but also Machiavelli and La Volpe to help. Sometimes it was a bit surreal, when Machiavelli argued every point, but she was mostly there to provide requested documents and make sure that the peace was kept… to a point. She didn’t hesitate to share her own opinions and observations, but mostly listened as the more experienced members talked, learning from them.

Volpe had provided the information about the guards posing as actors, and it was Ezio’s idea to take their place. Lucia organized the Assassins and recruits, helping the men change and storing their robes for safekeeping, her recruits taking care of the bodies Ezio left behind so that suspicion wouldn’t be raised. 

Daniele was fiddling with a bolt for his crossbow, crouched beside her. He was too short for the uniforms, so Lucia had kept him with her to provide aerial support in case things went south. “It’s not like they’re surrounded by guards,” Lucia reminded him. “Just actors.”

“I’m not worried about them,” he said. “I’m worried about the civilians. We’re too well trained to attack an innocent, but the guards aren’t. They may get caught in the crossfire.”

“That’s what we’re here for,” Lucia reminded him, then flashed the lantern she carried with her to signal the Assassin’s on the other side of the stadium for stand-by.

It went surprisingly smoothly. As soon as Ezio subdued Micheletto, the audience fled, and the disguised Assassins circled around their leader as the other guards came charging in to see what was wrong. Lucia gave the signal and the guards dropped instantly from the hail of arrows and crossbow bolts, and her team of archers immediately began climbing down the side of the structure in case reinforcements showed. Lucia had just reached the entrance when Ezio came rushing out with Rossi. “He’s been poisoned,” he said. “Everyone, distract any guards you may see. Rossi doesn’t have much time.”

They scattered, many throwing rocks on the guards and then dashing, leading them as far away from the site as they could. Lucia diverted one group as they tried coming in from a back way, giving a grim smile as she threw a rock. For a moment she remembered another time, another place, and the rock was temporarily a tomato; and then she was running, jumping across rooftops but never staying far ahead, bringing them further and further away from Ezio and the city.

Lucia lost them far into the countryside, finally eluding them by jumping into a hay bale and retracing her steps when they ran past her hiding spot. Ezio and Rossi had left by the time she got back, and she met up with a few others as they headed back to the island, cheerfully trading stories of how they lost their guards along the way.

“Never thought I’d think antagonizing guards would be fun,” Markos said.

“None of us ever thought this would be fun,” Lucia said. “But it’s a good thing Ezio found us when he did.”

Who knew where they would be now if he hadn’t? Bianca would be dead from protecting innocent orphans trying to get a meal; Dominik would have died before he even had a chance to start his studies and the papers Benji had been carrying would be in enemy hands. Lucia herself would have been raped and beaten and killed if she was lucky. Her recruits would be trapped in lives they didn’t want or jailed for doing the right thing. All it had taken was one moment and being in the right place at the right time for all their lives to change forever. 

Lucia had once thought freeing Rome from the Borgia's was an impossible task. But here, with her adopted family as they laughed and boasted after a victory when two months ago it seemed like everything was falling apart, she fully believed that they could do it.

\------------

Volpe had been waiting for news when they arrived at the headquarters, and he motioned Lucia to stay behind as the others headed to the armory. She told him what happened, and he nodded after she was through. “I am surprised that Ezio let Micheletto go,” he said. “Perhaps he has learned something about staying his hand after all. It’s a lesson I need to be reminded of myself even now,” he added, and Lucia looked at him questioningly. 

Ezio chose that moment to enter. “Volpe,” he greeted. “How goes Roma?”

“Very well, Ezio,” he replied. “The French and Papal forces are in disarray.”

“With their supplies gone and the Templars having no sway over the guard captains, morale is at an all-time low,” Lucia added. “They’re still trying to find a replacement for many positions, and in the meantime most of the men are without orders.”

Ezio gave a small, grim smile. “Then it is almost time. Call the Assassins together and… bring Claudia.” 

Volpe looked surprised. “Now?”

“Yes.”

That dark smile was still on his face, and Lucia felt a rush down her spine. This was it.

\----------------

Claudia’s initiation into the Brotherhood was somber, with both Volpe and Bartolomeo in attendance, but no less profound. Even Michael showed up, standing on crutches between Lucia and Dominik. Claudia made the same vows they all had, and although she wasn’t formally trained, there was no question as to her loyalty to the Order. When Machiavelli branded her ring finger she only let out a quiet grunt of pain, but didn’t flinch.

However, as soon as her initiation was through, Machiavelli turned to Ezio. “You and I have not seen eye-to-eye on many issues,” he accused.

Ezio frowned. “Niccolo-”

Machiavelli ignored him. “But you were exactly what the Order needed.” He continued. “You have led the charge against the Templars and rebuilt this Brotherhood. Now,” he turned to face the assembled Assassins, “we must put Ezio where he belongs, at the head of the Assassins.”

Lucia bit back a surprised gasp, and they all exchanged wide-eyed glances. “Ezio Auditore da Firenze,” Machiavelli said, solemnly. “You will now be known as _il Mentore_ , the guardian of our Order and our secrets.” He bowed, and everyone hastily followed suit.

Ezio seemed stunned, but calmly walked forward. His voice clear and determined, he said, “Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember-”

“Nothing is true,” they said, their voices hushed. Lucia had said these words many times, but never before had they felt so profound.

“Where other men are limited by morality and law, remember-”

“Everything is permitted.”

“We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got goosebumps when Ezio was named Mentor. He had been so in all but title up until then, but when it was made official... amazing writing and choreography.  
> I think there's two more chapters left. Lucia really has come far, hasn't she? :D


	13. Chapter 13

Early the next morning, as they were finishing breakfast, one of Volpe’s thieves burst into the room. “Cesare is returning to Rome!” he exclaimed. 

Ezio immediately stood. “Tell me everything,” he said, and led the man out.

Everyone looked at each other. “Prepare for war,” Machiavelli told them.

Dishes forgotten, they headed to the armory. Lucia hurriedly put on her armor and adjusted her weapons, carefully counting the number of crossbow bolts she had and making sure her throwing knives were secure. As an extra precaution she slid a stiletto into the sheath inside her boot, the dagger Bianca gave her firmly in its own at her hip.

Ezio was finished talking to the thief when they were armored. “I’ll need everyone with me,” he said. “Lucia and Francesco, you’ll be in charge. I want you to direct everyone and surround the _castello_ while I go inside to discover Cesare’s plans. All of you, be ready on a moment’s notice to leave if Cesare runs or calls for reinforcements. Stay within hearing distance of one another, and if someone gives the signal to run, do so.”

They nodded, and poured out of the hideout. Francesco and his unit took to the rooftops while Lucia led her ground team. The citizens, once they saw them coming, fled. Even the stray guard patrols they found didn’t engage them, watching them go with nervous, unsure expressions as the Assassins went to war.

Early in the pre-dawn light, they infiltrated the Vatican in ones and twos, blending into the crowds of the clergy and the pious. Ezio vanished over the _castello_ ’s walls as soon as they were all in place, and Lucia and Francesco surveyed the area.

“Someone will have to follow Cesare if he leaves,” she said, quietly.

“I can stay here and provide aerial support for Ezio,” he replied. “More than likely, however, we’ll probably just be in a race against time to prevent something or save someone. Isn’t that how it usually is?”

She smiled ruefully. “It does seem that we’re often sprinting halfway across the city to prevent some transaction or murder, yes.”

An hour later, there was a commotion from inside the _castello_ , and Ezio came soaring out of the building with a parachute, arrows and rocks being thrown after him. He landed and stumbled, then broke into a sprint. “What’d I tell you?” Francesco said, and they whistled to signal their groups and took off after him.

The guards were nonexistent in the Vatican, which worked to their advantage, since there was no one to slow them down in fighting. When they approached the Basilica, Francesco and his party scaled the walls, while Lucia and hers followed Ezio inside the courtyard.

Lucia gave the signal to spread out, and they formed a loose semi-circle in front of Ezio as he removed a strange, circular orb from the monument within the basilica. 

Cesare ran into the courtyard from a side entrance, and Lucia instantly pulled out her dagger and extended her hidden blade. “You!” Cesare exclaimed, and pulled back behind his guards.

“Looking for this?” Ezio asked, dangerously, as he stepped forward in front of her. The orb began to glow. Lucia stepped back, uncertainly.

“The apple is mine!” Cesare exclaimed. “I will kill you!”

The world flared gold, and when Lucia was able to see again the guards had dropped dead. “Guards!” Cesare yelled, stumbling backwards. “Guards!”

Lucia gave the signal.

As soon as the papal guards came in, the Assassins were ready to attack. They surged forward, but Ezio barked out a command. “Stay where you are!” he exclaimed, and Lucia stopped, uncertain.

He raised the orb again, and once more the world turned gold. When it was over, the guards turned, and started attacking each other.

Lucia took a step back, confused, when she saw Ezio stagger. “Sir?” she asked. “Are you okay?”

He blew out a breath and nodded. “Yes.” He signaled, and Francesco's group dropped down from the roof. “Follow me,” he said. “Do not engage unless you have to. With any luck, we’ll get out of here quickly.”

“What’s going on?” Benji asked as they followed after him. “There was this light, and then…”

“It’s the Apple,” Lucia said, a gnawing worry starting in the pit of her stomach. They had been taught very little about the Pieces of Eden; mostly because their trainers had known very little about them, but also because there was danger in that knowledge. “He used it to turn the guards against each other.

Benji stumbled slightly before letting out a shaky laugh. “Wow. Okay. At least Ezio has it.”

They marched through the Vatican, Ezio at their head like a vengeful god, the orb glowing dangerously. People scattered, and when guards approached the orb flashed and they were either unconscious or turning on each other. It was terrifying, and Lucia could see why the Assassins and Templars had been fighting for control over it for centuries.

They reached the hideout before long, encountering no resistance after they left the Vatican. Ezio assembled his advisors as the rest of them waited anxiously in the main hall, Benji nervously sharpening his throwing knives and Bianca fidgeting with the pommel of her sword. Dominik was reading aloud about Altair’s experiences with the Apple, and nothing that was said gave Lucia any hope.

It was a short while later that Ezio returned, and they fell silent. “Cesare is going to mount an attack on us now that I have the Apple of Eden,” he said. “It will be bloody, it will be hard, and we may lose family. But we have stealth on our side, and our headquarters remain uncompromised.” He looked at them all. “We are going to bring the fight to them. Lucia, you and your team will remain as ground support. Whatever you do, do not get within five feet of me. Francesco, you will be backup and air support. Do not move from the rooftops unless I give the signal, or Lucia’s team is overwhelmed. Understood?” They nodded. “ _Bene_. Let’s go.”

\----------------

Ezio waited for them to get into position before he walked into the courtyard. Cesare was suffering from something; perhaps Ezio had managed to strike him before leaving the _castello_? “You delude yourself, Cesare,” Ezio said calmly, his voice carrying across the square.

“Guards!” Cesare screamed, and ran.

“Follow him!” Ezio shouted, and raised the Apple.

Lucia signaled to Benji and Dominik, and they followed her as they chased after Cesare. The others stayed behind to help Ezio as he fended off the guards.

Despite being injured or ill, Cesare managed to elude them, since they got caught fighting a group of guards that Cesare used to distract them. By the time they reached the city’s walls he had found a horse and fled, and they couldn’t see which direction he had gone.

Benji swore and Lucia glared at the horizon. “Coward!” Dominik hissed.

“Let’s go back,” Lucia said. “We’ll catch him, one way or another.”

\------------------

It took another four months before Cesare stopped running. Bartolomeo had been the one to deliver the news they had all been waiting for: Cesare had arrived at Rome with his army.

This time, there was no surprise, and they were ready to go as soon as the news had been delivered. They had all been treating each day as the one where the war would begin, nearly sleeping in their armor at times. It was a calm sort of relief that swept through them when they approached Rome’s gates at dawn, Ezio at their lead and backed by his advisers and Assassins.

Cesare stood arrogantly at the head of his army. “Come to watch my triumph?” he asked. “Soon Micheletto and his army will arrive. But you and your Brotherhood will be dead before then.”

His men stepped forward, but Ezio raised the Apple. “ _Insieme per la vittoria_!” he cried.

“ _Vittoria agli Assassini_!” they shouted back, and charged.

It was chaos. Cesare’s men outnumbered them three to one, but they had been trained to fight against overwhelming odds and even though they fought apart, they knew where the others were and helped if someone was in danger of being overwhelmed. Lucia deflected with her dagger and struck with her hidden blade, then followed the attack by throwing a knife at a soldier who was about to strike at Stefano’s unprotected back; another toppled at her feet when she noticed him too slowly, an arrow sticking out of his neck courtesy of Benji’s familiar gold-tipped feathers. 

Cesare shouted abuse from the other side of the gate, but Lucia ignored him, lobbing a smoke bomb into a pack of soldiers and easily picking them off. Nearby Francesco and Markos fought back-to-back against another group, and standing calmly in the center of the storm was Ezio, Apple shining, as he drove the minds of the soldiers nearest to him mad.

Claudia rushed by, dagger flashing, and Volpe spun out of the way of a thrown spear and advanced once more. Machiavelli was darting around the edges of the fray, tossing bombs and using poison-tipped weapons to attack those who came to close or tried to run. Bartolomeo was in the largest group yet, laughing as he fended off four attackers, and Lucia leapt onto the back of one before they could cleave their battleaxe into his shoulder.

It was over within minutes, bloody and brutal but triumphant. Cesare’s troops were dead on the ground, their blood staining the stone, as the Assassins stood over them, unscathed. All that was left was Cesare, on the other side of Rome’s gate.

Ezio approached the gate, his advisers fanning out behind him, and Lucia and her friends forming ranks behind them. “Throw down your arms, Cesare Borgia,” Ezio demanded.

Cesare merely smirked in response as a squadron of soldiers crested the hill behind him. “Micheletto’s troops mass behind me. We will take back my city once and for all!”

“This is not your city anymore,” Ezio growled.

In response, Micheletto called out, “By order of Pope Julius II, I arrest you, Cesare Borgia, for the crimes of murder, betrayal, and incest.”

Stunned, Cesare stared at him, before beginning to back away. “No! No! This is not how it ends!” He fought against the men sent to restrain him, but failed. “Chains will not hold me. I will not die by the hand of man!”

Micheletto did not look back, and soon he and his men had taken him away.

In the ensuing silence, Machiavelli moved to stand beside Ezio. “May he rot,” he spat, then turned with a dark smile. “The Templar threat is over. _Vittoria agli Assassini_!”

“ _Vittoria_!” they shouted back, joyously.

Ezio didn’t move from his spot. As Bartolomeo began organizing them for the cleanup, Lucia approached their Mentor. “You do not seem convinced of our victory,” she said, and he glanced down at her.

“We have won today, never doubt that,” he said. “But for how long?”

Lucia looked to where Cesare had vanished, and shook her head. “I don’t know. No one does. But if we always look to the next disaster, we’ll miss the gifts that peace gives us.”

Ezio huffed and shook his head with a smile. “Where did you hear that from?”

“Something my mother told me once when I was little,” she said with an embarrassed smile. “If I always feared the next encounter, I would never appreciate the gift of silence. The advice works just as well here, I think.”

He nodded, but his mind seemed far away. “Good advice, indeed. Mothers tend to know best.” He shook his head and nodded at her. “Come. Let’s help our brothers and sisters.”

Lucia helped carry the bodies of the soldiers outside the gate, where they burned them and gave them their final rites. Once done, they returned to the island, Ezio disappearing into his room as Lucia went to the rooftop.

Her friends joined her shortly after. “It’s over,” Bianca breathed. “After all this time.”

“I would feel better if he was bleeding out at my feet,” Benji said. “But perhaps some time in the cell will cause him to learn the error of his ways.”

Lucia considered Cesare’s words as he was dragged away. She highly doubted they had seen the last of him- men like him didn’t take defeat easily. “Maybe, maybe not,” she said. “But we have something new to conquer.”

Bemused, Benji asked, “What’s that?”

She looked over her city, many people still unaware of the changes that had just occurred. They were going about their lives in an innocence she no longer envied, and a freedom that they had fought for and won. Rome was finally free of the Templars, of the Borgia's, and now it could flourish once more. The city would always bear the scars of this time, but finally, it could look towards the future. Even now Machiavelli was writing letters to their allies, ensuring that they would be protected and rewarded, as their allies made sure that the city transitioned smoothly in return.

Lucia smiled as the sun fully broke the horizon, washing her city in golden light. “Peace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you can use your recruits up until you run to receive the Apple, at which point you can no longer call on them; which I though was bizarre. However, Ezio not wanting to hurt any of them makes sense, since he has never used the Apple until that point and once he has, he didn't want to put them at any risk.   
> I was pretty terrified I was going to kill one of them accidentally during that final battle myself, and it took me ages because I was constantly running away from people because my recruits were too close. I probably shouldn't have worried, but man it would have been nice if they had an automatic zone of avoidance when I was using the Apple.  
> Only one more chapter after this!  
> And yes, I know the theif arrives just after the ceremony, but it's morning when you confront Cesare and I doubt it takes Ezio all night to get across the city, or that he would take the time to sleep and hope that he didn't attack. Having Cesare arrive early in the morning would make the most sense, since people are still asleep and the guards are changing shifts, allowing him to have the element of surprise and be able to see when he engages in battle. Surely Ezio isn't the only one to take advantage of the guard shifts in planning Borgia tower take downs...


	14. Chapter 14

_Ten Years Later-_

Lucia heard Matteo before she saw him, his uneven, rapid footsteps carrying down the stairwell. She turned with a small smile to see the boy burst into the main hall, his white robes disheveled, the red sash knotted haphazardly at his waist. “ _Signora_ Lucia! There are people coming!”

“People, eh?” Lucia asked as the boy stared up at her with wide, excited eyes. “You sure they aren’t recruits?”

He shook his head. “No. It’s a man and woman. I haven’t seen them before.”

“Ah.” She wondered briefly who they might be, but no one came to mind. Michael and his wife had visited yesterday, and Matteo knew them, besides. Francesco was to arrive in a week, along with an entourage of apprentices, as well as a painting she had commissioned from him, and two seemed a bit small as well as off schedule. “Well, I suppose we must go and meet them, then.”

He brightened, and followed closely beside her. Though Lucia was cautious, she allowed him to follow her outside- the boy knew to run when someone told him to, and had many hiding places around the island. He hadn't begun his training, but was already excellent at pickpocketing since the thieves guild had all but adopted him.

Lucia shaded her eyes to see the supposed couple who was arriving, and her hand dropped in shock when she recognized them. “ _Mentore_!” she exclaimed, and looked to Matteo. “Go tell your mother to prepare the Mentor’s chambers, and go find Claudia. Hurry!” As the boy raced back into the building, she hurried over to the couple, who she now knew as Ezio and his new wife, Sofia.

“You’re back!” she exclaimed, and bowed when he got near before pulling him into a quick hug. He returned the gesture, smiling, before nodding at his wife. 

“Sofia, this is Lucia, my second-in-command. Lucia, this is my wife, Sofia.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” the red-headed woman asked, and Lucia grinned.

“You must be quite the woman if you got Ezio to settle down,” she told her. “Congratulations, to the both of you. I’m having the master suite readied so you can rest after your travel.” She brought them into the headquarters, and Ezio looked around in bemusement. She recognized the look- he was searching for anything out of place. “Don’t worry, I haven’t changed it much. Other than some new recruits and a couple of transfers, the Roman Brotherhood is the same as ever.”

On cue, Matteo came racing back down the stairs. “Mother said that the room should be ready shortly,” he said. “And Claudia told me to tell Ezio that he better not leave before she sees him.”

“Thank you,” she said. He bowed and raced off.

At Ezio’s look she shrugged. “He was born into the Order. His mother was an informant and his father an Assassin before he was betrayed by a mission partner. He came here six months ago to regroup and brought his family with him. Matteo is a good lad, if a bit… excitable. He finds ways to be useful, though, and we've been using him as a messenger before he's able to start his training.”

A few Assassins came tumbling into main hall, two of them carrying a third between them and singing at the top of their lungs. A fourth was carrying the banner of the mock-mission victors, and a parade of others followed after them, laughing. The losing team jeered good-naturedly from the other rooms, and insults were traded back and forth before they all disappeared downstairs to the dining hall. Those who recognized Ezio bowed their head and gave a respectful "Sir" before leaving, others addressing Lucia.

“Things are just as lively as ever, I see,” Ezio replied, but was cut off when Claudia came down the stairs. 

“What took you so long to get here?” she demanded, then hugged him.

Lucia quickly left, leaving the family to get some peace as she continued her duties. There were still reports from the spy network to go over, she had to finish coordinating the global training program, there were issues in the negotiations about building another apartment building for the families, and she had to assign patrols and hand out missions, but things were running rather smoothly even with hundreds of issues demanding her attention.

She was upstairs in the library working on her correspondences when Sofia found her. “I’m sorry,” the other woman said. “Ezio told me to amuse myself while Claudia caught him up on all that had happened while he was gone, and I saw the door open.”

“It’s fine.” She gestured at her papers. “I was just finishing up some work, and I knew Ezio and Claudia would prefer the office. I prefer doing my work in here anyway; it’s calming, and holds a lot of good memories. Before we went our separate ways, the friends I trained with and I stayed in here a lot.”

Sofia picked up a book someone left on a bench, and sat down across from Lucia, a curious look on her face. “Why did they leave?”

Lucia shrugged. “Different reasons. Dominik went back to Monteriggioni to help rebuild, and turn it into a library for the Order. He’s running a small operation there now, though they mostly store records and guard our more important books and scrolls. Benji is at the Northern European headquarters, helping our brothers and sisters there, and no doubt making even more children with his wife. Bianca is somewhere in Italy; she never stays in a place for more than a month.”

She smiled, thinking about everything the Brotherhood had accomplished over the years. With the Templar power in Italy obliterated, they had turned their attention outward, helping remove more Templars from England, Spain, France, and parts of Russia. Dominik had continued his search for Altair’s missing Codex pages, and recovered a few from Templar dens that the Assassin’s had captured, as well as from the abandoned base in Cyprus. Some had even been collected, and recovered, in France and Spain. He had been disappointed when Ezio hadn’t found any in Masyaf, but from his most recent letter, which had arrived a day before Ezio, he was planning on sending a group there now that the Templars were gone to see if a more thorough search would find anything. 

Benji had met and married a Florentine a year after Cesare Borgia had been killed, and they had moved to England two years later when the Brotherhood stationed there had requested aid. Benji had volunteered, since his wife had always wanted to see the country, and his face had become a little too known around Italy after a mission gone wrong. Their first child had been born a month after they arrived, and they named her Tessa. 

Bianca had been the first to leave, restless for action once the war against the Templars was over. She had been responsible for hunting down rogue Templar sects and assassinating them, sometimes working with a nearby Brotherhood, but usually alone. She sent Lucia letters constantly telling of her exploits, and Lucia passed them on to Dominik in return, who had started compiling them and humorously calling them ‘Letters of a Female Avenger’.

The others had all left to lead their own lives, either through taking full advantage of the freedom of the Renaissance or moving more firmly into the shadows as they pursued the work of the Assassins. Markos had started a shipping business that doubled as a communication line between them and other branches, Francesco had started his own art studio where he trained aspiring painters and sculptors while secretly training a select group in the ways of the Order, and Lucia's own group of novices had transferred to other branches to lead and recruit their own teams. The only familiar faces nowadays from the original team was the occasional visits from Michael and that of Stefano, who was stationed with the trainees and oversaw their training schedules.

“What was it like, being trained as an Assassin?” Sofia asked, bringing her out of memory lane. “Ezio has told me some, but he’s still silent about a lot of things. He seems… pained, whenever he mentions his time in training.”

Lucia hesitated. “I can’t say I know what goes on inside his head,” she finally said. “For as long as we’ve fought beside each other, he never really let anyone get too close. If anyone can learn his secrets, though, it’s you.

“As for your first question… it was hard. Some days I could barely move from the pain, and other times it was downright monotonous.” She shook her head. “I cannot regret it, though. What I’ve done, what this Brotherhood has done, to make not only Rome but all of Italia a better place, is something that I’m proud of each and every day. It was worth the hours of brutal training, the miles we had to run, the near death experiences, the days spent learning to survive in the wilderness without any supplies, only a small amount of water. Because the people here can finally walk outside in peace, and not have to look over their shoulder for bullies or murderers or cutpurses.” She paused. “Well, Volpe’s men steal the occasional purse. But only from those who won’t miss it.”

Sofia looked slightly alarmed. “It certainly sounds… interesting.”

“We all joined the Brotherhood for different reasons,” Lucia said. “Ezio wanted to avenge his family. I wanted to protect those who couldn’t defend themselves. We have a new recruit who recently joined because she couldn’t protect her brother when he died from bandits on the road, and she wants to atone for her failure. No matter why we joined, though, we all stay because we protect something better than ourselves.”

“Ezio explained it to me,” Sofia replied. “It’s a noble purpose to uphold.”

“I couldn’t imagine my life any different,” Lucia said, honestly.

Claudia entered the room, smiling. “Ezio said you might be here,” she said. “Sofia, you’re free to borrow any book that catches your interest. Lucia, may I steal you for a moment?”

“Of course. _Perdonate_ ,” Lucia told Sofia. The woman smiled and waved her off.

They went to the office, where Ezio was staring wistfully at the map of Rome from the days of the Borgia that Lucia had kept. It was framed now, hung on the wall behind the desk, and when they entered he said, “It’s good to see you kept the city thriving.”

“You built this Brotherhood to last even if you weren’t here,” Lucia shrugged. “It’s easy to keep it running between the two of us.”

“About that,” he said, and turned to her. “Claudia has told me about your changes here, Lucia, and I’m glad to see that you’ve made the Brotherhood better.”

She gave a small, embarrassed smile. “It’s just minor things. The secondary headquarters was necessary once we started growing, and the graduates were a bit stifled. Once the novices had their own location things were back to normal.”

“It’s more than that.” He studied her for a while, with that strange gaze that reminded Lucia of his extra sense, when he finally said, “As I’ve told Claudia, I’m retiring from my position. I’ve done all I can for this Order, and with Sofia… it’s time for me to step down, hand the reins over to someone else.”

“Ah.” She quickly grabbed a pen and paper. “Who is it? I’ll start sending out pigeons and letters right away, to let the others know-”

“It’s already done,” he said, and she looked at him in confusion. “I’ve decided to appoint you, Lucia.”

If Jupiter had sprung out of the sky and struck her with lightning, she wouldn’t have been more surprised than she was at that moment. “Me? But-”

“You’ve been running the Brotherhood for two years in my absence, and never once faltered,” he said. “Everything you do is for the betterment of our Order and the fulfillment of our Creed. The expanded influence, the increase in recruits, even giving families a chance to make themselves useful and be an asset. Claudia wrote to me about your work with the other leaders of our Order to improve communication and instigate a new training program so that we can all learn from each other, even our foreign brothers and sisters. Even back when you were still in training you were a natural leader, and you came up with ideas that not only helped us fight together, but learn from each other. I suspected this day would come. And now it has.” He looked at her solemnly. “Should you accept, we can hold the ceremony in three days time. What do you say?”

“I…” she looked at a smiling Claudia, doubts and insecurities whizzing through her mind. “I don’t know…”

“Take it, Lucia,” Claudia said. “No doubt Celso will upset, but you’re perfectly suited for this role.”

“Who’s Celso?” Ezio asked, curious.

Lucia scowled. “The man who is charge of the recruit’s horses. He’s decided to court me even though I keep refusing him. I have too many duties now to think of settling down even if I wanted to.”

“He sent her flowers a month ago,” Claudia grinned. “It was rather sweet.”

“And you, you traitor, told him my favorites. But now I’ll have better things to do than pretend I like his poetry,” she grumbled.

Ezio gave a satisfied smile. “So you’ll accept?”

Caught, she tried to remember the reasons she had to turn down the offer, but she couldn’t remember a single one. Truth was, she wanted the position. She could do so much more as the leader of the Brotherhood than she could as a mere Assassin, and already her mind was filling with ideas, plans, and how she could further spread their message throughout Europe and perhaps even further East. “Yes,” she said. “Yes, I’ll be honored to.”

Ezio leaned forward and squeezed her shoulder. “Then I’ll see you at the ceremonial hall in three days, Lucia. For now, I need to see my wife settled.”

Claudia gave her an encouraging smile, and followed after him.

Lucia sank into a nearby chair, numb with shock and surprise, but was pulled out of her insensible thoughts when Matteo politely tapped her on the arm. “I was supposed to remind you that it’s lunch time, and you agreed to help Stefano train the recruits today in stealth after it was over,” he said.

She swallowed, and took a deep breath to calm herself. “Of course. Thank you, Matteo.” The boy nodded and left, no doubt going to deliver another message.

Mentor. Ezio was going to name her Mentor. At thirty-four years old she was going to be the leader of the Italian Brotherhood.

Despite having control during the time Ezio had been gone, it felt more… real, to her now. There was no biding her time until the real leader came back. No more changes made and hoping someone else would approve. All decisions and their consequences would be hers and hers alone.

She could hardly wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have reached the end.  
> The lack of communication and the lack of shared technology, like how the hookblade had been in use for ages in Constantinople but unknown to the rest of the world (or at least to Italy). Lord knows it could have been useful elsewhere. When Ezio wrote home about it Lucia knew that communication was a serious weak point, so she started organizing a better communications route and a way to pass on techniques and knowledge between branches. Benji was all too happy to help out in that regard since he was already in England.  
> And as for Dominik and Monteriggioni, no way would the Auditores leave it alone like that. No way. There's the family crypt, family heirlooms, and too many memories- and the Auditore's strike me as very loyal people who defend their own. The Borgia's may have kept them in Rome, but after it was over they would have returned. So Dominik, more of a scholar than a fighter anyway, would have been thrilled to help guard such an important place and rebuild.   
> And as for Bianca, well, she was always a free spirit. Once Rome was free of Cesare and the Templars, there was nothing keeping her in one place and she resumed her nomadic lifestyle.   
> Lucia's home has always been Rome. Nothing would keep her from it, and she would do everything she could to see that it remained free.  
> Man, ending this is so bittersweet. But I'm happy it's now complete.


End file.
